My High School Life
by Timelord-Kenzie
Summary: Max Ride has a complicated life. What happenes when a new neighbor moves in? It get's worse. Max and her new best friend have funny adventures ahead of them. Will Love be one of them? Fax, Eggy, Nari. All human
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my very first story, and I hope you like it. All reveiws are welcomed! I would really like if you would tell me to continue or not.**

* * *

><p>You know those days where you just want to stay in bed….even though it's 1 o' clock? That's how I felt today.<p>

Hiya, my name is Maximum Ride, call me Max; I'm sixteen and live in Arizona with my Mom and two sisters: Ella, who is fourteen and Angel, who is six. Ella is mildly tall at 5'6. She has light brown eyes and dark brown hair that hits her shoulders. Angel is still a shorty, she has bright blonde, curly hair like my dad, and angelic, big blue eyes. My mom's name is Valencia, and my stepdad's name is Jeb.

Jeb has a son a year older than me… let's just say we don't get along that well, he can be a total jerk. His name is Ari. I know what you're thinking 'Ari?' yea I know, weird_. _After the wedding last week, Jeb and Ari are moving in today. _Yay. (Note the sarcasm_).

I decided I felt awake enough to get up… plus my stomach was making bear noises. I walked downstairs to find Ella making pancakes. I love pancakes! I guess she picked up on my mood last night, I wasn't happy about today, but that's between me and Ella. I'm happy for my mom because she is finally happy again. Even though I don't like him, Jeb is a nice guy, he's good for her.

"Good morning Max." Ella greeted. I waved in response. I'm not a morning person, you're lucky if I say anything when I wake up.

I went and got a glass from the cabinet and walked over to the fridge to pull out the white-grape-peach juice. It's my favorite!

I sat down at the table and Ella put a plate of pancakes in front of me.

"Thanks Ells." I muttered in a groggy voice.

"No problem." she said with a small smile.

"Ugh… I don't wanna go to school Monday." I groaned.

"We have to finish the weekend first." Ella said cheerfully, She in fact, _is_ a morning person.

"Well I'm going to watch TV." I said finishing the last bite of my pancakes.

"Oh I think Tom and Jerry is on!" said Angel, walking into the room. She sat beside me and I put my arm around her in a side hug.

"Max let go, I wanna watch." she giggled. I sat straight and grabbed the remote to turn it up.

"Hey Max?" I heard my mother call from the hallway.

"Yes?" I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the back of the couch.

"Would you come here please?" I walked over to my mom sleepily.

"Would you go see if Ari needs anything? I'm helping Jeb unpack." She said with an apologetic smile.

"Sure." I said grudgingly. I walked upstairs to Ari's room, which was on the other side of the bathroom, which was 'beside' mine. The door was open, I peeked around the edge.

"Do you need anything?" I said none-interestedly. He was unpacking a box labeled _computer stuff._

"No." he said angrily. He looked to be untangling computer cords.

"Whatever." I said in the same tone. I walked to my room to grab my phone. _1 text._ Oh it's from my best friend Iggy. I know 'Iggy' is weird; it's just a nick-name. His real name is Isaiah.

**Hey wanna hang today?**

**_Sure, anything to get out of here. Ari is being a pain._**

**Ok cool. You can come over whenever.**

**_About 15, ok?_**

**Whatever.**

Iggy is my neighbor, so our friendship works out great, considering I can't drive. I headed downstairs.

"Hey mom I'm going to Iggy's." I yelled into the air, not knowing where she was.

"Okay, just be back by seven."

"You got it." I ran back upstairs to shower and brush my teeth.

* * *

><p><strong>_<strong>**15 Minutes Later_**

I knocked on Iggy's front door. It opened and revealed a blonde-haired mid-40's woman.

"Hello Max." Mrs. Anne greeted me.

"Hi Mrs. Griffiths."

"Come in, Iggy is in his room." she gestured towards the stairs.

"Thanks." I smiled at her. I walked in and saw Gazzy, Iggy's little brother, playing video games. Gazzy is his nickname, his real name being Zypher. He's 13, and only an inch and a half shorter than me. The Griffiths have a freakishly-tall gene, Ig is 6 ½ ft tall at 16! Anyways Gaz has blonde spiky hair that was in a faux hawk, wearing some kind of T-shirt and boxers.

"Hey Gaz." I laughed as he shot someone and someone shot him right after.

"Can't talk now I gotta shoot more people." he said not taking his eyes off the screen.

I walked up the stairs, turning left and going in the door. I've known my way around Iggy's house since I was 5 years old.

"Sup little weirdo?" I said walking through the door. Iggy was playing on his computer. He spun around in his chair in a creepy way.

You might be wondering what Iggy looks like, well he is super tall like 6'5 or something, with blond, spiky hair and sparkling blue eyes, he's as pale as a ghost too. He was clad in white skinny jeans (not the chick kind) and a turquoise and black plaid button-up that brought out his eyes, and black chucks.

"Nothing, Spaz." He said with a humorous glint in his eye.

"How is the brother?" he snickered.

"Eh, Idk. I said like two words to him. He barely talks. " I answered,

"Haha you're lucky you don't have-" He didn't get to finish his sentence.

"MAX!" Nudge, Iggy's sister busted through the door. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming? I haven't talked to you all weekend. I was getting scared you got sick or something and I was gonna text you and see how you were doing, but since you're here I don't have to. I mmpphh-" I put my hand over her mouth. Nudge is 14 and adopted. She has mocha colored skin and dark chocolate-ty eyes and matching, curly hair. She's really thin, it's like she has bird bones or something. She's a good 3 inches shorter than my 5'8.

"Nudge, I'm fine, I was just busy cleaning the house for Jeb and Ari to move in." I said.

"Oh okay." Wow, that might be the shortest sentence she ever said.

"As I was saying, you're lucky you don't have a sibling that talks nonstop." Iggy said acting annoyed. I can understand, I love nudge to death but she talks a lot.

"Humph." Nudge stomped out of the room. We laughed as we heard her door shut.

"So are you ready for the first day of school?" Iggy said

"Sure." I said with fake enthusiasm. _Sarcasm is my best friend._

"Don't we have some of the same classes?" He asked.

"Uh yeah I think so." I said.

"Oh no I'm not gonna see my best friend all day? What am I gonna do? I might die!" he cried dramatically.

"Wow, too bad you didn't sign up for theater" I giggled.

"I definitely would have died then." he chuckled.

"I'm bored, wanna play video games?" I asked hopefully.

"Wii baseball?"

"You're on!" I laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>_Next Day_<strong>

I woke up, feeling somewhat rested. Iggy and I sat on the edge of my roof and hung out. Playing card games, talking, just sitting there looking at the stars. I came in about midnight. I slumped out of bed, opening my door. I walked into the hallway, and ran into a male figure.

"Watch it, shorty." said Ari.

"Watch yourself, jerk." I snarled back. He glared at me and then walked to the bathroom.

Today is Sunday; I have no idea what to do today. After tomorrow, summer is officially over _(insert sad face here)_. I stumbled downstairs, walking over to the couch, where the rest of my family was. I sat down beside Ella, and leaned my head on her shoulder, closing my eyes. She chuckled at my behavior and patted my head, awkwardly. I opened my eyes and sat up straight, taking in the view. My mom and Jeb were on the loveseat, my mother's head on his shoulder. I smiled. I like knowing my mom is happy. Angel got up off the floor, where she was coloring, and sat beside me on the couch, I side hugged her, making her giggle.

"Morning, Max." She said, well angelically.

"Morning, Angel." I said sleepily. She giggled again, I love making her laugh. She is just so adorable! Jeb said something and broke me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I completely missed what he said.

"Max." My mother said warningly.

"Sir?" I reworded.

"I said are you excited for school?" He repeated.

"Um, I guess, I mean it's just school, It's annoying and always will be."

He chuckled.

"I know what you mean. I was just like you when I was younger." He commented matter-of-factly.

"Really?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"Yea, I couldn't wait to graduate, and get out of there."

"Hmm, good to know, well I'm off to the shower" I wanted to get out of the conversation.

"Okay, Hey Max, Monday night the new neighbors are coming over for dinner." My mother said.

"Do they have to?" I whined.

"Yes honey, they do." She said. I walked up the stairs, once again, running into Ari.

"Would you stop doing that? Look where you're going." he growled out.

"Look, as much as you don't want to be here, our parents are married. So shut up and stop being so angry!" I yelled "Our parents want us to at least try to get along, but getting along with you is like making a zebra and lion be best friends!" I yelled again. He just stood there.

"Ugh!" I groaned. He is so annoying! I'd rather have an emu for a step-brother! Fed up with him, I walked away, going to the bathroom. Since I was so mad, I stayed in the shower for 30 minutes. I got out and grabbed a towel, drying off; I reached for the cubby where I usually put my clothes._ Dang it!_ I left my clothes in my room, and I just had to wash my robe. I wrapped a large towel around me and opened the door, the slightest bit. I peeked around the corner and made a dash for my room. It was only the next door over. I ran, almost hitting the door with my face, thankfully it was open._ That's weird. I don't remember opening it._ I ran inside and turned to close the door when-

"Uh Max, whatcha doing?" said a voice from behind me. I turned around to see Iggy sitting on my bed. I did what a normal teenage girl would do when they found a person in their room. I screamed.

"What are you doing in my room?" I screeched.

"Uh, I came to ask if you had my IPod wall charger." He said calmly, still sitting on my bed.

"Get out! I'm only in a towel! Out! Now!" I screamed at him. He seemed to finally comprehend what I was covered with. He blushed and ran out, shutting the door behind him. I am so thankful I used a big towel. I locked my door, and got dressed, going all out with a jacket and shoes. I wanted to be as covered as I could. I walked out and downstairs. Once I was in the living room, I sat down opposite Iggy. He looked up at me and looked embarrassed. I laughed at how awkward he must feel.

"So why did you come over?" I asked him.

"Oh, yea, I um let you borrow my IPod charger last week, well my backup broke earlier and I was wondering if I could have it back." He said.

"Yea, sure, I got one the other day. I was meaning to give it back to you anyway." I replied.

"Come on." I said gesturing him to follow me. We went up to my room and I walked over to my desk and rummaged through all the junk. Finally finding it, I handed it to Iggy.

"Thank you very much." he said in a goofy tone. I giggled at this.

"Hey, you want to watch a movie?" I asked him "I'm a little lonely, Ari is being a butt, as always but hanging with Ells is getting kind of boring." he put his hand on his chin appearing to be thinking.

"Well, I was going to go hang out with some hot cheerleaders, but I suppose I can ditch them for you." He said sarcastically.

"Well good, the cheerleaders were probably going to ditch you anyway." I said matter-of-factly. He made an O with his mouth, trying to act hurt, but then he started laughing.

"Come on goofball." I said dragging him downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is chapter two... hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>_Monday_<strong>

BEEP…..BEEP…..BE-_SLAM._That was the sound of my hand and the alarm clock.

I hate Mondays! They are officially horrible… and to top it off, I have the first day of school. I'm a junior this year, so is Iggy (_obviously)_, Ella and Nudge are freshman. At least I'll have someone else to sit with at lunch besides Ig. I'm not that popular in school, never have been. Sunday went by really slowly, but I tried to make the best of it, considering it was the last day of freedom.

I slid out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom.

_KNOCK, KNOCK_

"I'm getting in the shower, you can wait." I grumbled.

**_10 minutes later_**

* * *

><p>I put on my robe, and opened the door to a tall male figure.<p>

"Why the heck do girls take so long?" Ari groaned.

"You're just jealous." I smirked at him.

"Why would I be?" He snarled.

"Whoa, down boy."

"Just leave so I can get in." He said with a growl, proving my point. With that, I went to my bedroom.

"Hey Max?" Ella called from the other side of the door.

"Yea?"

"I picked out your outfit for today." Occasionally I let Ella pick out my outfit for stuff like today. I just pray it isn't a skirt or dress… or pink. I opened the door to reveal Ella wearing a white skirt with ruffles at the bottom, a Kelly green V-neck with a yellow tank-top underneath, and brown tie-up wedged sandals (the ones that tie up your leg like ballerina shoes) I love her sense of style.

"Here, please wear it?" She asked hopeful. She had picked out black skinny jeans, an electric blue short-sleeve shirt with a yellow lightning bolt down the middle, along with my blue high-top chucks. She knows me so well.

"I think I can make it work." I said with a grin. She smiled back.

"Thanks Max." I ushered her out of my room so I could get dressed. Once on, I looked in the full length mirror on the wall. _I look good_, I thought. I really liked it. I walked over to my vanity to get my favorite pair of ear-rings. They are gray wings, one for each ear. They were amazing, for some reason I'm always _drawn_ to anything with wings, I put on my matching necklace.

I glanced in the mirror for the last time and decided I looked good enough for school. I picked up my over-the-shoulder backpack, and slung it, well over my shoulder. I grabbed my black leather jacket and walked out the door, turning off the light. Walking down to the kitchen, basically starving, I said:

"Hey mom, did you make anything or do I have to fend for myself?" I heard her chuckle.

"Eggs and bacon on the stove." She said coming into the kitchen with Angel.

"Morning Ange." I ruffled her hair affectionately.

"Morning Max!" She said while sitting on a stool at the island, grabbing a fork and starting to eat. Gosh, she is so cute!

"Good morning Ella, Ari." Mom said as Ella basically jumped into the kitchen, Ari fallowing slowly behind. He glared at me, but I shrugged it off.

"Good morning Mother." Said the jumping bean. "Hey Max, guess what! Nudge said that a new neighbor-kid is starting school. You know the one that moved in next to us a few days ago?"

"I heard that the new neighbors had a son my age, but I've never seen him." I said.

"Well, He's a junior too, so you guys might have some of the same classes." Ella shrugged.

"Yay." I said with a huge bowl of sarcasm.

"So Ari, are you excited for school….well excited to meet new people?" My mother asked. "I know no one likes school." she said before he could answer.

"I guess." He huffed, filling his plate and sitting down. I finished my last gulp of juice, got up and walked up behind Angel and hugged her

"Later squirt." I said as I pulled away.

"Why are you leaving, the bus isn't here yet?" she asked. Man, I have an adorable sister.

"It's tradition, remember?" We were just going to hang out like every first day of school.

"Oh, okay." She said. I walked over to Ari.

"Hey dog breath; you can remember when the bus comes can't you?" I smirked.

"Can you?" He growled.

"Whatever. Hey mom, I'm going to Iggy's."

"Okay, have a good day, and DON'T punch anyone!" She called back.

"Yes ma'am" I said. Yes, I may, or may not have a reputation for punching people. What? They get on my nerves.

"Oh and Ells, don't forget the bus." I said smiling. One time last year, Ella and I stood outside and waited for the bus for like 20 minutes. We found out later that the bus comes at 7:45, not 7:55.

"Got it Max" She scowled.

I walked out the door and over to Iggy's house. I knocked on the door and Gazzy answered. Don't ask why his nick-name is Gazzy, just pray you don't find out the hard way.

"Sup Gaz." I said smiling.

"Hey Max!" He grinned back. Iggy walked up behind him

"Hey." He greeted, gesturing for me to come in.

"Gaz, stop fluffing your little flirty wings and go finish getting ready." Iggy instructed. Gazzy turned red and ran up the stairs.

"Heya." I said, walking towards the stairs for his room.

"Good morning, Max." Iggy's father, James smiled from his seat at the table..

"Morning, sir." I replied as I walked up the stairs.

Once in his room, I plopped down on Iggy's bed.

"So… I'm bored." I was slightly amused for some reason.

"Yep! Want to play a prank on someone at school?" He grinned like a mad person and lay down beside me.

"Maybe, but remind me not to get on your bad side." I laughed.

"Yours either." He said. We sat there and talked until his mom called us down for the bus.

We reluctantly, got up and went downstairs. When we got outside Iggy and I walked up to the bus door as Ella and Ari walked out the door of my house. Nudge and Ella are best friends so

We got on the bus and found a seat. Iggy and I sat shared a seat and Ella and Nudge shared one. Ari sat by himself a row behind me. I sat on the outside like usual. I leaned on Ig's shoulder and dosed off. Next thing I knew. We were at school. _Here we go…_

I walked inside, and around the groups of people, when Justin, the most popular jock, walked over to me.

"Hey. You. Me. Date. Friday night?" Justin smiled.

"Why. Are. You. Talking. Like this?" I asked in the same robotic tone. He frowned.

"Just go away." I pushed past him.

"Oh, come on just tell me your name?" He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him.

"We've been going to the same school, since we were thirteen and just now, you notice me?" Oh burn. He grimaced.

"Just talk to me." He pleaded. A dude I've never seen before was walking my way. He was dressed in a simple black T-shirt, black jeans and black chucks. His hair was jet black, just passed his ears and he had swoopy bangs. He had tanned olive skin. He was a decent looking guy… Okay beyond decent, he was definitely hot. He turned his head towards me and our eyes met. His were black, with gold flecks in them. They have to be the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen other than Iggy's.

"Come on, please?" Justin's voice brought me back to my annoying situation.

"Wow, you're not pathetic are you?" Ouch, that was harsh even for me, but I really didn't want to talk to him. He looked at me, trying to put on a flirty face.

"Just back off." I said annoyed, if he said one more word…

"But-" He started but was interrupted by Mr. My-favorite-color-is-black.

"Dude she said back off." He said. His voice was deep but soft and silky; it kind of reminds me of chocolate…

"Who are you?" Justin asked, glaring at whoever-he-was.

"Doesn't matter." He retorted quickly. Justin scowled at him.

"Whatever." Justin turned to me. "I will find out what your name is." He gave me a toothy smile and left.

"Thanks." I said to the guy.

"No problem." He replied calmly.

"I'm Maximum Ride, call me Max." I said.

"Fang." _Well that's certainly different._

"Whoa, don't talk my ear off." I gave a small laugh. He smirked.

"Are you new here?" I asked him.

"Yea moved in a couple days ago." We stood there for a moment in awkward silence.

"Well I got to go get my schedule, guess I'll see you around." He said turning.

"Mind if I walk with you? I could show you around."

He shrugged. We walked to the principal's office. I stood outside while he got his schedule. I was playing with a string on my backpack when he walked out. I walked over to him and grabbed his we had all the same classes, Home room, History, Math, Science, Lunch, then English, Music, P.E and finally Art.

"Hey we have all the same classes." I said giving back his schedule.

"Cool." He said. It's going to take a while to get used to one word answers.

"Where is your locker?" I asked.

"225."

"Oh cool. Mine is 224." We walked over to our lockers and put all our junk in them. When we were both done, I checked my watch.

"Homeroom is this way." I said while nodding in the correct direction. Once we reached the class room, I walked through the door taking a spare seat (thankfully it was completely opposite of Lissa) with an open one next to me. Fang was talking to Ms. Wallace. I heard multiple girls sigh; I turned to look at all them staring at Fang.

"Everyone, this is Zane Parker, he is new here, so be nice." said Ms. Wallace.

"Call me Fang." Fang commented quietly. Why would you want to be called a tooth rather than Zane? It's so much cooler!

Fang turned and walked towards me and sat in the empty desk beside me. I suddenly felt like someone was looking at me. I turned around all the girls were glaring at me, I guess they're jealous. Next thing I know…

"Hi I'm Lissa" The Red-Haired-Wonder smiled flirtatiously.

"Hey." He replied. Yes! He didn't look interested in her, he just seemed bored. Wait, why do I care? I don't even know him.

"It's so nice to have you at our school Fang." She said, trying to get a conversation out of him, but failing. He nodded.

"Ms. Rift, please take your seat." Ms. Wallace said. Lissa gave an annoyed expression and walked away, but not before flirtatiously waving at Fang. I pulled out my drawing book and started drawing; I've been working on a picture of a very intricate tree in the fall.

"That's really good." Fang commented from beside me. I looked over to him and smiled.

"Thanks. I've been working on it for a few days." He nodded and sat back in his seat.

I sat there and kept drawing, sneaking a glance at Fang every now and then. Finally the bell rang and it was time for History, whoop-de-doo. My history teacher is Ms. Helms, the worst teacher alive. She's short, about 5'1, with puke-y green eyes and muddy brown hair. She always wears a long skirt and a long sleeve turtleneck, and the colors never coordinate. I know I am not the best fashion-person-thing… but seriously? Anyways she's always getting mad at me, but personally its quite fun to get on her nerves. I can't today because I told Jeb I wouldn't get into any trouble…Today. (cue evil smile)

I got up and grabbed my backpack, everyone else doing the same. Everyone filed out of the class room. I was about to head out when Ms. Wallace called me over.

"Ma'am?" I asked.

"Do you remember when I said my nephew was moving here?" I nodded. Ms. Wallace lived in my neighborhood, so I saw her every now and then.

"Well, my nephew happens to be Zane." She said. I just looked at her.

"Um okay." I said, slightly awkwardly. Where was she going with this?

"Would you mind showing him around? He's kind of shy and I want him to make friends, I know that your friends are good kids so I was wondering if he could hang out with you guys?" She asked, hopeful.

"I already planned on showing him around; we have all the same classes." I responded.

"Oh, good. Thank you Max." she smiled. I returned the smile and left. Once out of the class room I went back to my locker because I forgot to grab my history stuff. I opened and exchanged books. When I closed my locker Fang was standing on the other side of it.

"Whoa, when did you get here?" I asked, I hadn't heard him walk up, which is weird because I have better hearing than most. He just shrugged and leaned against his locker.

"Hey, question." I said.

"Answer." He said, completely serious. I chuckled.

"Seriously. Why do you go by Fang and not Zane? Zane is an awesome name."

"Well number uno, I'm called Fang because when I was little I used to bite people a lot with my unusually sharp teeth, number dos because I like Fang better."

"Nice Spanish." I said, stifling a giggle behind my hand.

"I am awesome at Spanish thank you." He said with humor in his eyes.

"Okay then. Well History is next, so let's go."

"How is the teacher?" He asked from behind me.

"She's the worst, but she's really fun to annoy." I said amusedly. He smirked at my answer and we fell into a comfortable silence. The only good part to History class was that I had it with Iggy. We told jokes and passed notes through the whole last semester. I wasn't paying attention, and walked into a person.

"Sorry." I said. Then I looked up and saw Ari.

"Never mind." I glared at him. I know I'm kind of a hypocrite by being mean and not getting along with him, but he glared right back so we're kind of détente. I huffed and stalked away. Fang came up beside me.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"…Nothing." I growled. He just looked at me. We kept walking until we reached room A3, history. I walked in and looked around; the whole third row was empty except for one seat which was taken by a girl named JJ. Iggy walked in and stood next to me.

"Where do you wanna sit?" Ig asked.

"The third row?"

"Sure." We walked over, Ig sat next to the window and I sat next to him. I didn't worry about Fang he could sit where ever, besides he was talking to the teacher. Iggy started talking about how he was going to set a stink bomb off in the guy's locker room, and then pop all the basketballs. He was going to die.

"You really shouldn't get detention on the first day." I told him.

"I'm surprised you haven't." He grinned. I punched his arm in response.

Ms. Helms closed the door as everyone sat down except Fang. She introduced him, surprisingly as Fang, and he sat down in the desk next to me, which was the only empty one. I'm not surprised it wasn't filled, not many people like me. But I prefer it like that.

"All right everyone, today we will be talking about…" as she droned on I zoned out and started doodling in my notebook. I was practicing my signature when Iggy passed me a note.

**She's just as boring as last year**.

I laughed and wrote back:And grumpy. I think someone stole her favorite turtleneck.

I looked up to see him grin and start writing again. We kept writing notes for a while, then Ms. Helms caught us.

"Ms. Ride, care to pay attention?" She asked.

"Not really, I was having a good conversation with my friend here." I replied honestly. I heard a few snickers and Ms. Helms looked frustrated, as usual.

"I was hoping you'd be a bit more mature this year, Ms. Ride." The class oohed.

"And I hoped you would stop dressing as boring as you sound." Ha! Burned like toast. The class snickered again.

"Ms. Ride I don't think you want to have detention on your first day." She said. Well that shut me up. I just looked down in response. She looked at me for a minute, and then continued her boring lecture.

Finally when the bell rang to go to Math I was relieved. We all got up and walked out of the class room.

* * *

><p><strong>_LUNCH_<strong>

"Hey Max, over here!" Ella yelled across the cafeteria. I walked over to the table they had chosen, Fang trailing behind. Iggy and Nudge were already there.

"Hey Igster."

"Hey Maxi." He grinned. Since I sat across from him, I kicked his shin, hard. He whimpered and started eating. I don't like anyone calling me Maxi… if you're a girl you understand why. On the other side of the cafeteria I saw Ari. Our eyes met but he looked away. He walked over to a table of guys and sat down.

"Max, are you going to introduce us?" Nudge asked.

"Right, Iggy, Nudge, Ella, this is Fang. Fang, this is Iggy, Nudge and Ella. Ella is my sister." I said gesturing to the right people. He nodded at them and they exchanged greetings.

"Doesn't talk very much, does he?" Ella whispered in my ear.

"Not really." I said.

"So how's everyone's day gone so far?" Iggy asked, breaking the awkward silence. Nudge went off about how there was a cute guy in her class that was talking to her. We chatted until lunch was over and we all split in our different ways.

* * *

><p><strong>_ART CLASS_<strong>

I walked with Fang to Art class. English, Music and P.E passed fairly quickly. I walked in and sat down. Fang, predictably, sat right next to me; this kid has been stuck to me like glue today. The class quickly filed in and the teacher stood up.

"Hello class, since it's the first day of school, today is a free drawing day. You all have your pencils and there is paper on my desk. You have one hour." Ms. Jackson said. I walked up and grabbed a few papers and walked back to my seat. Fang looked over to me and raised an eyebrow; I shrugged and gave him a piece of paper. He whispered thanks and went to drawing. I sat there and was thinking about what to draw, when I looked over to Fang, he seemed so concentrated on his paper, he had a small smile gracing his lips, his eyes had humor in them, and his hair was covering one eye. I started to draw the shape of a head, then a face. Drawing and erasing, I looked down to my finished product. Wow I feel like such a stalker… I just drew _Fang._ I grimaced for feeling like such a stalker, and looked up. I found Fang looking at me.

"How's yours?" He asked.

"Good, I guess." I gave him a nervous chuckle.

"Can I see it?"

"Uh…" I stammered.

"It's okay if you don't want me to." He said before I could finish.

"No, it's okay." I said handing him the picture, suddenly very interested in sharpening my pencil. I hadn't heard anything so I looked over at Fang, to find him with a small smile on his face.

"I like it." He said finally.

"Really? Because now I kind of feel like a stalker." I let out a nervous laugh.

"Well, just don't follow me home, and you won't be." *small chuckle* "But I am honored to be you drawing subject." He finished.

"Thanks." I smiled… again.

"Would you like to see mine?"

"Uh, sure." I replied, ironically unsure. He handed me a few papers. The first had a few random things on it, like a game controller, and he also had two stick people fighting. I laughed at the last one. I looked at the other page to find a picture of _me_.

Fang had drawn me. It was a picture of me looking down at something, much like the one I had drawn of him. I smiled as I looked at all the details he had shaded the highlights of my hair and took his time with my eyes, making them sparkle. I could tell he put a lot of effort into this.

"This is amazing, Fang." I breathed.

"You just like it because it's of you." His eyes danced with humor, telling me he was kidding.

"Psh no… well maybe..." I replied sarcastically "But really, you're an amazing artist, I'm not this pretty."

"Why thank you." He praised dramatically, making me laugh. I smiled, thinking that just maybe, Fang Parker might turn out to be a good friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Max_**

* * *

><p>I must say, overall, I had a pretty good first day of school. I met a new friend. My classes are okay, the teachers aren't terrible. The only bad part: Lissa. She kept 'death glaring' me. Ha, my death glare would murder hers in its sleep, like a Ninja.<p>

I was currently lying on my bed, listening to music, when my door opened.

"Max, would you put something nice on? And come help your mother if she needs anything?" Jeb's head poked around the side of my door.

"Fine." I said grudgingly. I got up and went to Ella's room. She was sifting through her closet.

"Hey Ells, what should I wear tonight?" I asked hesitantly. She has a tendency to go overboard, and pick everything pink she could find.

"Um would you wear a skirt?" She raised a questioning brow at me.

"Maybe, it depends on which one?" I asked in the same tone. She pulled out a short denim skirt.

"This?" She held it up in front of her face.

"It looks a little short." I wrinkled my nose. She rolled her eyes and muttered something along the lines of "She's so modest."

"Just try it… with this shirt." She pulled out a purple short sleeved, V-neck shirt and handed me a turquoise tank top. I left and took it to my room. I pulled it on, and looked in the mirror. The shirt hugged me a little more than I would like but all around it looked pretty cute. I put on my black converse and walked back into Ella's room.

"Spin." She commanded, twirling her finger.

"It looks cute Max. Put a little bit of lotion on your legs to make them shiny then you're set. Well except for your hair." She laughed.

"Fix it." I whined pointing to my head. You see, my hair is a light brown with blonde highlights. It usually stays in its natural straight look or a ponytail, but tonight I wanted it to look good.

"Can I do whatever I want?" She asked me, getting an excited look on her face.

"Just not over the top." I said. I closed my eyes and braced for the worst. Twenty minutes later I opened them. She had curled it slightly, making it look naturally curly and fixed my bangs. It looked pretty good.

"Thanks El." I praised, combing through my swoopy-bangs.

"Can I pretty please put a little make-up on you?" She begged me, using her puppy-dog eyes.

"Ugh fine." Stupid puppy-dog eyes. She put powder, mascara and eyeliner on.

"What color eye shadow? Purple or turquoise?" She asked me.

"Purple." I said. She started applying it and soon was done. She squealed and handed me a mirror. It looked awesome, the way she wisped it off my eyelid.

"Thanks, Ells." I walked out the door.

"No problemo." She called back as she slammed her door closed. I went downstairs to the kitchen. My mother was running like a crazy person.

"Mom chill, everything is going to be fine." I said trying to calm her down. She looked at me and smiled.

"Max, you look beautiful. Thank you for dressing up. I'm sorry I'm running like a mad woman, but I just want tonight to go well." She said, taking deep breaths trying to calm down.

"Thanks mom. Do you need anything?"

"Um, would you straighten up the hallway and the stairs?"

"Sure thing."

"Oh, thank you sweetie. Hurry, the neighbors should be here any minute."

"On it." I turned around and walked over to the stairs picking up a few of Angel's toys. I was in my room grabbing my necklace, when the doorbell rang.

* * *

><p><strong>_FANG _<strong>

"Fang, put some clothes on, were going over to the neighbors." My mother called up the stairs.

"Yes ma'am." I returned. I walked over to my closet and pulled out a decent black short sleeved, button up shirt. It wasn't too dressy because I was wearing jeans and converse. I looked in the mirror. Supposedly the neighbors had three girls and one boy. One of the girls is my age I think, but either way I had to look good. I grabbed my earphones and IPod and went downstairs. I found my mom running around the house looking for things, even though she probably already had them.

"Honey, have you seen my sliver hoop earrings?" she asked me. My mother looks just like me but she's female. She has sort of curly black hair, with dark brown eyes and tan skin. I look nothing like my father, except in height. He has light-brown hair, he has dark brown eyes also, thus the almost black eyes. He was 6'2 I was a little taller than him though, at 6'4.

"On the table, mom." She ran over to the table and breathed a sigh of relief. Dad walked out and sat down beside me on the couch.

"So, did you make any friends at school?" He asked.

"A few." I know what you're thinking, I hate talking, and I use few words as possible. Most call it depression, or being shy, but I call it pure talent.

"What are they like?" He asked, trying again.

"Well, there is Iggy, the goofy pyro. Nudge the motor mouth, Ella the smart one, but she can keep up with Nudge and then there is Max, the pretty one." I said. He raised an eyebrow.

"The pretty one eh?" He smirked.

"Maybe." I smirked back.

"Describe her."

"Um she is about five-eight; she has brown hair with blonde highlights, she's tan. She has big, dark brown eyes. She is very sarcastic, but can be serious. If she doesn't like someone she's not afraid to show it. Every guy in school thinks she's hot, but today she told me that she wasn't pretty at all. And she _does not_ like the name Maxi." I told him, recalling the memory from lunch.

"She sounds pretty. It also sounds like a certain young man likes her." I shrugged.

"Come on boys'; let's get this show on the road." My mom said while walking out into the living room.

"Yes ma'am." I said. My dad and I got up and walked over to the door. I opened it, being the gentleman that I am. We walked outside and over to the neighbor's house. My mother walked up to the door, and rang the doorbell. I heard muffled voice inside. The door flung open to reveal an adorable little girl maybe 6 or 7.

"Hi!" She said cheerfully. "You must be the neighbors."

"Hello there, what's your name?" My mom asked.

"I'm Angel." Of course it was. "Please, come in." Wow she is really polite for a little kid. We all walked in and stood there awkwardly. If you look to your right when you walk in the door, there is a living room, with light blue colored walls and brown furniture. The couch faced the right wall and the chairs were turned catty-cornered towards the opposite walls, all facing the entertainment center in the middle of the wall.

If you look to your left you see a little open area that was basically a place to put stuff when you walk in the door, it had a little table and a key rack. A few pairs of shoes were lined up neatly against the wall. A bit further down from that area looked to be the kitchen, but I couldn't see from where I was standing.

"Where is your Mommy?" My mother asked.

"She's in the kitchen, I'll go get her." She ran off to the kitchen-looking area. She came back a moment later with a man and a woman.

"Hello, Elizabeth." The woman smiled at my mom and then turned to my dad and I. "I'm Valencia Martinez, you can call me Mrs. Val, this is my husband Jeb." We all shook hands. Mrs. Val sighed and turned around.

"Kids get down here." She yelled. I heard shuffling and a dude walked in, he looked familiar, I had seen him at school earlier, he was the one that ran into Max. Next a teenage girl walked down, she was short and tan, with dark brown hair. I looked at her face. Ella? _Wait a minute…. That's means-_Another girl walked down the stairs.

"Fang?" Max said as she walked in the room.

"Max." I said. She looked really good, with a denim skirt and a purple top that hugged her body, and of course, she was wearing black chucks.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. I smirked

"I'm your neighbor." I said. She looked at me, dumbfounded.

"Oh you two know each other?" Her mom said.

"Yes ma'am, we met at school earlier." I said not moving my eyes from Max's. I shifted my gaze when my dad whispered "She is prettier than you made her out to be." I felt a blush creep onto my face, but soon put my emotionless wall back up.

"Hi Fang! I didn't know you were our neighbor, which is saying something because I usually find out everything from Nudge. Not that I'm a stalker, but I would've liked to know who our neighbor was. I can't believe Nudge didn't tell me that-" Ella was cut off by a glare from her mother. She looked down, but brought it back up with a smile, I nodded back at her.

"Well, we will do proper introductions. This is the oldest, Ari, Then there is Maximum, Ella and then there is our little Angel." said Mrs. Val.

"Well, my name is Elizabeth, this is my husband James and our son Z-." I gave a pointed look to my mother.

"Fang." I interrupted. Now only Max knew my real name, besides my family of course.

Mrs. Val smiled and said "It's very nice to meet you; dinner will be done in just a few minutes. I apologize; I was running a little behind."

"Oh, that's fine; we could use this time to get to know each other better." My mother told her.

"I would love to. So we grown-ups don't bore you children to death, we'll sit in the living room. You guys can give Fang a tour and hang out." Mrs. Val said. She turned to Max, Ari and Ella,

"Would you guys mind doing that?" She said in a semi sarcastic tone. Ella smiled, Max just stood there and Ari turned around and went upstairs.

"Well, come on then Fangles." Max said. I scowled at her, which made her laugh. I followed her around the lower level of the house as she pointed things out, telling a few funny stories along the way. When we started to go upstairs, Ella literally bounded up them, disappearing. I looked up at Max.

"I've been wondering the same thing since she was born." She said. I smirked and continued up the stairs once we reached the top I saw that there were two rooms on either side of the hallway with one door at the end, I turned around and saw two doors on either side the stairs.

"The first door is Ella's room, Ari's is across from It." she pointed to the doors that were on either side of the stairs. "Then there is the bathroom and the one across from it is Angel's." she pointed to the other two doors. "And last but not least I have the biggest room at the end." She said as she opened the door. I looked around. Her room was a deep purple with black wings painted above her bed. Band and movie posters covered her walls. She had white furniture and a hanging Egg-chair; I always thought those were so cool.

"Have a seat where ever." She told me as she sat on her bed. I gladly took the egg-chair, sitting in it carefully. I nudged the floor with my foot to make me spin. I felt like such a little kid. Max flipped over onto her stomach and put a pillow under her chin, wrapping her arms around it. She sat there laughing quietly at me.

"What?" I asked, fighting a grin myself.

"You look like such a little kid; well you would if you weren't so tall." She laughed again. I gave a small chuckle.

"I've always wanted one of these." I said, kicking the ground, making me spin again.

"Hey, I have a question." She looked at me, raising a brow, telling me to go on.

"Why is your last name different from your parents'?"

"Jeb is my step dad. When my real father, Jacob Ride, died, I kept his name." I nodded in understanding.

Ella decided to grace us with her presence and walked in; she giggled at me and walked over to the bed, laying on Max's back.

"Your body is crushing me." Max choked out.

"Deal with it." Ella said with a chuckle. Max got a funny look in her eye, but before I could see what happened, the chair turned me away from the scene. I heard a grunt and then a thud. I slowly turned back around to see Ella on the floor and Max looking down at her, triumphantly.

"Hey!" Ella whined.

"Deal with it." Max said smirking. I couldn't help but laugh at them.

"What are you laughing at?" Max asked me.

"You two." I said in a 'duh' tone.

"Don't make me hurt you, boy." She said with a playful glare. I raised an eye brow at her as if saying _'try me'_.

"Kids, dinner's ready!" Mrs. Val called up to us.

"Alright-y let's go." Max said climbing off her bed. I put both my feet down and tried to stand up, key word _tried_. I ended up falling back into the seat and making it swing back and forth. Max and Ella just laughed and walked over to me. Ella held the egg still while Max gave me a hand out. Well, that's embarrassing.

"Don't be embarrassed, everyone needs help getting out, I only sit in it when I'm sure someone is home to help me out of it." Max grinned.

"Yea, she found that out the hard way. Back when Jeb and Ari weren't here, I was over at Nudge's house and my mom was at work. Max was alone and decided to sit in the chair, thinking she could get out of it, without help. Ha, she was so wrong. She ended up stuck in it for like two hours, before she remembered she had her phone in her pocket, so she texted me that she was stuck and I brought Iggy to come help me. After laughing at her for like twenty minutes we helped her out. She didn't sit in that chair again for like a month." Ella said, while cracking up. Max was glaring.

"Yea, ha-ha, very funny, you know I can put you in that chair, and lie on my bed and watch you struggle for hours to get out, don't you?" Max said, Ella stopped laughing and ran out of the room.

"Ha, but seriously, if we don't go down, they will eat all the food." Max said. I smirked and followed her down the stairs. We walked through the kitchen area and into the dining room. My dad was seated at the far end of the table with my mother on his right side, Ella sat down beside her, and then Max's parents sat at the other end. Ari sat down beside his father then there were only two seats open so Max sat next to Ari, and I between her and my father.

The food smelled amazing; then again all food smells amazing to a teenage male.

"Well, I didn't really know what to make, so I made a traditional Ride-Martinez dinner." Mrs. Val smiled.

"It looks delicious, Valencia." My mother told her.

"Thank you. Okay, so we don't keep Max waiting-" She paused and everyone looked at Max who was staring at the food. She looked up

"What? I'm hungry." She cried defensively. I smirked, which earned me an elbow to the side.

"Well dig in." Mrs. Val finished. Max hurriedly grabbed a utensil and started heaping food on her plate. Mrs. Val just shook her head.

There was little conversation as everyone was stuffing their faces with the delicious food. It was seriously AMAZING! To say that Mrs. Val was an awesome cook, is an understatement, she was beyond awesome! She was officially my best friend, because to any teenage male, anyone who makes food is on my good side. As I was drooling over the food, the parents started a small conversation, about the normal junk like work, cooking, stuff like that. We all ate for a little while, Max and I more than anyone else, when Max's dad asked me a question.

"Sorry what did you say sir?" I was completely out of it.

"Oh, it fine. I asked if you played any sports?" He repeated.

"I play a little football, mostly track." I said quietly. I've had a few bad memories from football; I instantly started rubbing my shoulder and grimaced, remembering the pain. I had been hit by a linebacker, causing me to flip over him; I went flying like a Frisbee and slammed into the concrete bleachers. I shuddered at the memory, dad put his hand on my right shoulder, it was just the left one that hurt, the stunt threw my shoulder out of place, it was the most excruciating pain I'd ever felt.

"He doesn't play football anymore." My dad said, still looking at me.

"Huh, he looks like he does. Do you work out?" he asked me.

"Since I don't play anymore, I have to keep up." I gave a small grin. He chuckled.

"Well, if you ever want to play again, the school has a pretty good team."

"I doubt I will." I said serenely. Max who was working on her third helping, stopped eating, politely wiping her mouth with a napkin, before looking up to me.

"Are you okay? Why do you keep rubbing your shoulder?" She asked, bluntly.

"I'm fine." I said. I looked down and started eating again. Max just looked at me, shrugged and started eating also. Ella was looking at the both of us from across the table, with an evil glint in her eye. _Note to self, keep distance from Ella_. Our eyes met and I looked down again.

"So Fang, did you enjoy school?" Mrs. Val asked me.

"It was okay." I thought that was a good enough response, because it was true, I've had worse first days.

"You sound like Max. What was your favorite class?"

"Art." I said, I saw Max tense a little, probably remembering earlier. I really enjoyed drawing, being with Max was a perk though.

"Oh really?" Max said with a smirk. Dang it, I was hoping she wouldn't go there.

"Yea, really." I shrugged, acting as if it was nothing.

"Well I really enjoyed it too." She smiled. Oh great, I hope she doesn't think that I only liked it because I drew a picture of her...

"I really like drawing thank you very much, it doesn't really matter who my subject is." I told her. Her smile fell a little, and I could see hurt in her eyes.

"No I didn't mean it like that, I was just saying-"

"It's okay Fang, I know what you meant." She cut me off, a small smile returning to her face, I couldn't help but let one slip through. Everyone had quieted down and was looking at the two of us smiling at each other. I was expecting cricket noises soon.

"Chirp, chirp." Max and I whispered simultaneously. We both looked at each other and started laughing.

"Well, Parker, there is hope for you yet." Max said matter-of-factly.

"Well, Ride, what kind of hope do I have?" I raised an eyebrow at her. A skill I had perfected over the years.

"The maybe-you-can-be-my-friend kind." She grinned.

"Eh, you might have the same." I said nonchalantly, shrugging.

"Okay you two stop flirting and eat something." My mom said. I saw Max blush and look down, I did the same. There was little conversation as we finished dinner. While everyone took their dishes to the kitchen Ella was jumping up and down excitedly

"Can we play a game? Please!" she begged.

"I don't care; just make sure everyone else likes it." Mr. Martinez said. Ella turned to me

"How about Apples to Apples?"

"Um, sure?" Ella turned and went looking for Max and Ari, I suppose. I heard a faint conversation; I turned to see Ella standing by the stairs looking up to them

"Max! Do you want play Apples to Apples?" Ella hollered

"Not in your life!" She yelled back.

"How about yours?" Ella retorted. I smiled, that was a good comeback. Max walked down and smiled, high fiving her sister.

"That was a good one." Max grinned.

"Thanks." Ella laughed.

"But seriously, you know I don't like that game." Max told her. I walked over and leaned against the wall beside her.

"Come on Max, it's just one game." She said

"I'd rather play videogames."

"Can I play too? Because truth be told, I hate those kind of games." I asked. Max chuckled.

"Sure, but I don't have any Black Ops or Halo or any junk like that."

"Its fine, as long as you have something, anything is better than playing board games." I smirked as Ella's expression reddened.

"Okay, well come on, the Wii is in my room." We went up the stairs and into Max's room. She walked over to her TV stand and opened a drawer. She gestured for me to come over; I walked over and stood behind her. She looked around.

"Fang?" she asked, confused.

"What?" She jumped and turned around.

"Whoa, I didn't hear you walk over." She looked up to me.

"What can I say, I'm a Ninja." I grinned.

"Well what do you want to play?" I sat down on my knees, next to her.

"How about Mario kart?"

"Sounds good to me. Do you want steering wheels or nunchuks?"

"Nunchucks."

"Kay." While she started hooking things up, I sat laid back on her bed. She threw my remotes up to me, but hit where the sun doesn't shine. I groaned and rolled onto my side. What? Wii remotes are heavy! She looked up to see me in my position, and then started laughing.

"Sorry." She choked. I was going to glare at her for laughing, but I just shrugged it off instead.

"It happens." I took a deep breath and sat up again, grabbing the remotes. She clambered on beside me, since the TV was opposite of her bed. She handed me my remotes, and we clicker through characters, and tracks. Write before we pushed start, she turned to look at me.

"It's on." She challenged.

"Bring it."

We played for a good hour, before Ella came up and told us our mothers wanted us to come down stairs. As we were walking, Max and I were talking about the game. I was looking down trying not to trip, apparently Max wasn't. I saw her step on one of her laces and slip off the edge, and instinctively I reached forwards and grabbed her waist.

"Whew, thanks. I would've eaten the floor." She chuckled. I detected a slight pink tint on her cheeks.

"No problem. But you should probably tie your shoes better." She looked down sheepishly. We reached the living room and saw that everyone was sitting and visiting.

"What have you two been doing for an hour?" My mother asked.

"We were playing video games." Max answered.

"Hmm you don't come across many young ladies that like video games." My dad stated.

"It's just one of the awesome facts about me." Max said proudly, I smirked at her.

"Ha, awesomely weird." I muttered, but she heard me and smacked my arm.

"Hey!" I yelped.

"I'm more awesomer than you." She glared playfully.

"Yea, but I'm better at grammar." I snickered. She scowled and was about to say something when my mother spoke up.

"Well, it's getting late and since the kids have school tomorrow, we better be getting home." She said.

"Oh, I had such a wonderful time tonight, we should get together again." Mrs. Val offered, smiling.

"Agreed, dinner was amazing, thank you for inviting us into your home." My dad gave a smile and shook Mr. and Mrs. Martinez's hands. My family walked towards the door. Angel ran over and hugged my legs tightly.

"Bye Fang!" she beamed at me.

"Bye Angel." I gave her a small smile. Max's family followed us to the door and we said our goodbyes. My mom walked over to Max and hugged her; she stood in shock for a minute but hugged back. My mom and dad walked out the door, leaving me to stand there. Max started walking away.

"See you around Maxi." I grinned. She spun around quickly, glaring at me.

"Watch it Parker." She warned. "I just met you, don't make me hurt you."

I chuckled and waved, turning to follow my parents.

I think I have a new friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, sorry I had a crazy weekend, I was planning on updating on Saturday, but I went to theme Park with my best friend. Sorry this is a little short, but i had to stop it here because the next chapter is super long. Oh and I realized I was forgeting the Disclamier. **

**I don't own anything that is already owned =)**

* * *

><p><strong>_Max PoV_<strong>

I'm so happy to be home. I hate school, and I have to go back tomorrow! Ugh. Today passed by boringly normal and fast. Nothing exciting happened, so there is not much to say about my school day, except that at lunch I made Iggy squirt milk out of his nose, which was probably the best part.

I am currently up in my room playing on my computer when I got a text from Fang at 7:30

_**Hey. Can I ask you a question?**_

**You just did. Sure.**

_**Why is Lissa… you know, Lissa? **_

**I don't really know how to answer that. She changed a lot over the summer between 7****th**** and 8****th**** grade. We used to be pretty good friends actually. Then she went to a summer camp and when she came back to school she was completely different. She dressed and acted different. She started dissing all her old friends and became a jerk. Soon enough she started going through boyfriends every week and I lost all respect for her. **

_**Oh. So it's normal that she basically stalks me?**_

**Yea… so what are you doing?**

_**Sitting on my couch, Bored out of my mind.**_

**You can come over. I can text Ig and Nudge to come over too**_**. **_

_**Sounds fun. Be there in five.**_

**Okay.**

I texted Iggy.

**Hey you want come over? Fang says he is bored out of his mind and is coming over. Nudge can come.**

_**Sure. Be there in five.**_

I should probably tell my mom. I walked downstairs to find mom and Jeb in the kitchen, cutting coupons; I bet they just watched "_Extreme couponing". _It's crazy.

"Hey mom, Iggy, Nudge and Fang are coming over."

"Okay." She smiled mischievously.

"Please don't say anything embarrassing." I pleaded.

"Oh I never do that." She said sarcastically. Yea I got it all from her; I just have better come backs. Just then someone knocked on the door. I walked over to the door and opened it. Fang was standing there in the same attire as always: Black.

"Hey." I gestured for him to come in. We went into the living room and I set up Netflix on the Wii. I sat down and Fang sat down literally, right next to me. Mom walked in…Oh no.

"Hello Fang, it's nice to see you again." She said with a smile. Jeb walked in behind her.

"Fang." Jeb nodded. He offered a kind smile, and sat down on the love seat.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Martinez." he nodded at Jeb. While they made small talk, I got a text.

_**OPEN THIS STINKIN DOOR OR I WILL BOMB YOUR HOUSE!**_

Iggy….

I laughed. Fang looked at me and I threw my phone at him. He caught it and looked at the screen. He smirked and tossed it back. I got up and walked to the door, just staring at Iggy through the window part.

He just stood there expectantly. I saw him pull out his phone. I pulled out mine.

_**OPEN THIS DANG DOOR! OR I WILL SNEAK IN AND SECRETLY KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP, BRING YOU BACK TO LIFE AND PUT YOU IN MY POSTION WHERE I'M INSIDE AND YOU'RE NOT THEN I'LL OPEN THE DOOR AND KILL YOU AGAIN! **_

Wow he sounds desperate. Fang saw me laughing and told me to let him in.

"Fine." I said grudgingly. Once the door was open, Iggy ran in and picked me up. He ran through the house, stopping at the couch. He threw me on it beside Fang and started tickling me.

"Ig….please….. Stop." I choked out between laughs. Iggy was the only person I let get away with tickling me, because he was my best friend, and I also couldn't be mad at him.

"Not until you apologize for making me want to kill you." He grinned.

"Never!" I yelled. He continued to tickle me.

"Fine, I give up! I'm sorry for making you want to kill me!" I yelled, which didn't help my out-of-breath situation. I looked up at Fang and he was chuckling.

"Hey it's not funny!" I complained, punching his leg.

"Hey, I didn't do anything!" He yelped, rubbing his shin.

"You encouraged him by laughing!" I argued.

"Everyone was laughing Max." said Nudge from behind the couch. She backed up out of my reach. _Smart girl, _I thought. Nudge learned early not to make comments that could get you kicked and/or punched.

I sat there lying on the couch, trying to get air back in my lungs. I sat up straight and was smashed between Fang on my right and Iggy on the left. Nudge went upstairs to find Ella.

"Hey Ari." I heard her say on the way up.

_Dang it._

Ari walked into the living room and smirked at my situation. He sat down in the chair, beside the couch.

"Fang, Iggy." Ari nodded his hello.

The nodded at each other. What is it with the nodding? If I tried that, I'd just look like I had a weird twitch.

"So what do you guys want to watch?" I asked, scanning through the lists of movies.

"I don't care." Fang and Iggy said at the same time. "But nothing girly." The latter added, he'd learned from previous situations like this where he said that and I picked _Hairspray._ I personally dislike the movie but it was hilarious to watch him squirm.

I was flipping through the queue and stopped on Batman: The Dark Knight.

"Is this okay?" I asked Iggy nodded and Fang shrugged. So I started the movie.

* * *

><p><strong>_ Two hours later_<strong>

I was leaning on Iggy's shoulder and my legs were stretched on the foot stool. Ari went upstairs about halfway through the movie. I looked up at Iggy, but he was asleep. I just lay there, and then I remembered Fang. I looked over at him and he seemed to be closing his eyes. It was 10pm and we had to get up in the morning. I looked up and poked Iggy's cheek several times, he finally grabbed my hand, after the tenth time my finger collided with his face.

"What?" he grumbled.

"I was going to tell you to go home." Nudge had gone home an hour ago, saying she had leftover homework she needed down for tomorrow.

"Ugh fine." He agreed grumpily.

"Good." I said sleepily. I poked Fang's arm.

"Hmm?" He groaned. I chuckled. He opened his eyes and glanced at the two of us. "What?" He asked.

"Go home; you can go through my window." My room was at the back of the house and I had a window big enough to get out of, it led to the roof where I could walk to the side and jump to Iggy's roof, and to Fang's.

"Okay." he said. I got up and walked to the kitchen to find my mom.

"The guys are going home; both are going out of my window." I slurred, sleep trying to overcome me.

"Okay, just make sure they are careful." She noted, not taking her eyes off of her laptop.

"Okay. Good night mom." I hugged her.

"Good night, Max." she smiled. I walked into the living room to find the boys were almost asleep again.

"Hey you two, wake up enough to go upstairs." I ordered. Fang barely pulled himself up off the couch, Iggy on the other hand; I had to pull him off the couch. He fell to the floor with a thud.

"What was that for?" He whisper-yelled as he jumped up.

"You wouldn't get up on your own." I chuckled. He mumbled something I didn't understand. We walked upstairs to my room and I climbed onto my window seat and opened my window for them, they could easily slide through the window, onto the roof, reverse that order to their room. We all climbed on to the roof. I hugged Iggy and said goodnight. He waved night to Fang, who looked like he was about to fall over.

"Come on." I chuckled, gesturing him to follow me. I picked up a board that Iggy sometimes uses, and walked to the other side of the house. I put the board evenly on our roofs, connecting them.

"Well, night." I said.

"Night." He yawned. I watched him walk over, making sure he didn't fall because of his sleepy-ness.

"See ya in the morning." I called over my shoulder.

"Okay." He said, and with that I went inside, I closed the window, and closed my door. I loved my room, it was so _Me_. Black, purple and white. All my favorite colors. I changed into my PJs and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>_Monday Morning_<strong>

I woke up, feeling tired still. I grabbed my IPod to check the time, 6am. I groaned. I really do hate going to school. I got up and stumbled to the bathroom, beating Ari once again._ Ha._ I mentally laughed.

_**10 minutes later.**_

I walk down stairs, to smell some kind of food cooking; I walked over to mom and waved, getting a cup for some juice. Ari walked in and sat down, where I was going to. I glared at him and stood up beside mom. Ella came down the stairs and walked over to me; she hugged me and just stayed there leaning her head on my shoulder.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"Just tired." she said, unlike herself, and shrugged. I gently pushed her off of me and got a plate. Mom made eggs and toast. _BZZZ_, my phone went off.

**You want to go to the mall after school?** Iggy had texted me.

"Mom, Iggy wants to go to the mall after school. Can I go?" I asked.

"Sure just be back by six." she responded.

_**Sure.**_ I texted him back. My mother looked out the window and saw the bus.

"Alright-y guys, off to school." She said.

Ari, Ella and I, got up and grabbed our backpacks. We all walked outside and went over to the bus and saw Iggy and Nudge. They walked over to us and waved. Ella and Nudge hugged, Iggy put me in a headlock, making me laugh. Fang walked over to us, and waved. We exchanged greetings and all climbed on the bus, I sat next to Fang. Iggy sat next to Ari, awkwardly, beside us. I just stared at Ari, taking in his appearance, He was tall probably 6ft or 6'1 Brown hair spiky hair, a little longer than Iggy's, he has quite a bit of muscle. I had heard a few times that he was the third hottest guy in school. The first being Fang then Justin.

"So do you want to go to the mall later, with me, Max, Nudge and Ella?" Iggy asked Fang. He just shrugged and said "Sure."

I opened my backpack pulling out my iPod and earphones; the bus was so loud it was giving me a headache. I put the earphones in and set my music to shuffle, leaning my head back against the seat. I looked up at Fang and pulled my earphone out handing it to him. He accepted it, looking grateful. The bus ride was annoyingly loud, although I almost dozed off.

We finally arrived at school. Everyone got off and departed different ways, except for Fang and me, considering we have the exact same schedule. We walked over to our lockers and dumped our junk in them.

"Come on, let's go to homeroom." Fang said shutting his locker. We walked into homeroom and sat down. I heard sighs, like I did every day. I ignored it and pulled out my drawing book. I decided to try drawing a pair of wings. When I was done I looked at my art, the feathers looked in place rather than just messy scribbles. I colored them with colored pencils, the top was a deep brown fading in to white at the bottom, with white speckles throughout the browns.

I looked up to see Fang looking at my drawing; he nodded at my paper

"Those look nice." He said.

"Thanks. If I had wings they would look like this." I smiled, looking down at my paper.

"If I had wings, they would be big and black." He smirked.

"Probably." I returned.

I was out of it for the next couple of classes. Fang and I walked into the cafeteria and towards Iggy and Nudge, I wondered where Ella was. We sat down with our food and started eating. My mom made lunch for me so I wouldn't have to eat the junk they call food, as the LGMs say in Toy Story: _You saved our lives, we are eternally grateful._ I laughed at this, and everyone looked at me

"What?" I said with a mouth full of food. Iggy shrugged. Nudge started jabbering again. Fang just smirked. _Why does he do that so much?_ I asked myself. I turned around for no particular reason and saw Ella talking to a boy. I looked forwards to Iggy and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Fang asked.

"That kid she's talking to is a jerk, and judging by her face, she's flirting with him." I told him with a hint of sadness.

"Want me to do something about it?" said Iggy, flexing, excuse me, _trying_ to flex his muscles.

"Go ahead but I had nothing to do with it, got it?" I said. Ella would be mad.

"I got it." Said a voice from behind me, I turned around to see Ari standing there. I just sat there and looked at him, as if to say '_really? Now you're acting like a brother?'_ He nodded. I turned around in my seat to watch what was going to happen. Ari walked over to Ella and stood between her and the kid, Ari being quite a bit taller than him. Ella looked at Ari in surprise.

"Dude, what are you doing I was talking to her." Said Jack Carson. He's a sophomore, and on the football team. So basically, he's a jerk.

"I don't want you to talk to her." Ari said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Who do you think you are to tell me what to do?" He fought back.

"Her brother." Ari growled and clenched his fist. He was wearing a tight, short-sleeved shirt so his muscles were showing, making him look all the more threatening.

"O-Okay" said Jack, backing away and sitting at his friends table. Ella walked in front of Ari with an upset look on her face.

"What did you just do? I think he was going to ask me out!" she whisper-yelled so not everyone could hear her, but they were just close enough that I could. Ari shrugged.

"That guys a jerk Ella; I didn't want him to hurt you." He said with compassion on his face. She looked up at him and sighed, still annoyed.

"Thank you." she said softly. He smiled, and put his arm around her.

"I'm sorry I haven't acted like an older brother, but it's still new to me, give me some time to get used to being in a family of more than two and I'll come around." She smiled up at him. She stopped and hugged him, he hugged her back willingly. They walked over to us smiling. Ella sat down beside Nudge and Ari sat beside her. I raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged half smiling. We sat in silence until Nudge couldn't take it anymore. She sucked in a breath… and she was off. We ended lunch, everyone's ears hurting from the non-stop chatter, and random screaming from Iggy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Well here is the next chapter! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed! (Sorry I didn't do that earlier) I literally jumped up and down when I got my first review. Well I'm glad you all like this! It's good to know someone besides me likes reading it lol **

**I hope you like the small Fax in the chapter ;) It continues to grow from here.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>_Max POV_<strong>

_DDDDIIIIIIIINNNNGGG!_

Hallelujah! School is finally over, and now Iggy, Nudge, Ella, Fang and I are going to the mall. I walked out of art class and saw Ari in the hallway.

"Hey Ari!" I yelled. He turned around looking for the caller, and spotted me. I walked over to him and smiled.

"Hey you wanna go to the mall with us?" I asked. He looked a little stunned.

"Yea, that sounds fun." He nodded.

"Well good because we need a ride, you can drive right?" I grinned. He chuckled.

"Yes I can, but what car are we going to use?"

"Iggy's mom's, she just got home and her car is big enough for all of us."

"Other than a ride, am I wanted?" He asked unsurely.

"Maybe." I shrugged, but gave a small smile, letting him know I was kidding.

"Okay then, where is the rest of the gang?"

"Outside, I think." I said motioning for us to go, he followed me.

Once we were outside we waited for the bus. We climbed on and chose our seats; I sat beside Iggy because I hadn't talked to him since lunch. Ari and Fang sat beside each other, awkwardly. Ella and Nudge of course, sat together and started talking non-stop. The bus ride was short-lived and soon over. All six of us walked off and went inside my house. I walked in the door and was greeted with a six-year old bear hug.

"Hey Ange. How was school?" I chuckled, hugging her back.

"It was fun! There was a new girl today, her name is Rachel." She smiled up at me.

"Cool, listen I'm going to the mall with Iggy, Nudge, Ella, Fang and Ari. So I gotta go." I said. She frowned but shot out of the room with an "Okay, See ye later." She is so cute.

Iggy and Nudge went to their house really quick to drop off their backpacks, and Nudge was probably changing. Ari and Ella ran up to their rooms to do the same. Fang and I went up to my room. I laid on my bed, dropping my backpack on the floor. He sat down next to me; we just stared at the ceiling, not saying a word. I heard tapping on my window, and low and behold, Iggy was sitting on his knees scratching the window and whimpering like a cat. Fang apparently heard it too, and looked at the window and chuckled, I walked over to the window and just looked at him; he started whimpering louder and 'scratching' the window more. I laughed and unlocked the window, opening it. He climbed through and practically jumped in my arms, hugging me.

Fang stood up and was fixing his hair_. _Ella walked into my room and smiled at Iggy. Did I tell you that she has a crush on Iggy? Well she does. He smiled back and I punched his arm. If Iggy had a crush on my sister, Ari and I both would kill him if he made a move. Speaking of Ari, he joined us.

"Hey, we ready to go?" he said. We mumbled "Yea" and left my room. We walked down stairs and I saw mom in the living room, on her computer.

"Hey, mom we're going to the mall." I said pointing my thumb behind me.

"Okay, just keep your phone on you. Do you need any cash?" She asked, not taking her eyes of the screen.

"When don't I need cash?" I chuckled. I'm usually flat broke. I had a job over the summer but I never saved any money.

"Check my purse." She said almost grudgingly. _Humph, she's the one that asked_. I walked over to the counter in the kitchen and pulled her wallet out of her purse. When my task was accomplished I walked outside to join the others, they were in Iggy's garage, loading into the SUV. Nudge had joined them now, and was complaining about having to sit next to Iggy. It turned out she sat upfront with Ari, Ella and Iggy sat in the middle and Fang and I sat in back so I could keep an eye on the two in front of us. Once we were all in and settled, Ari pulled out.

* * *

><p>Shopping malls are gross. Not gonna lie, they are disgusting. We all waked in and stopped.<p>

"So, what do we want to do?" I asked everyone.

"We could do laser tag in the arcade." Fang suggested.

"That sounds fun. Raise your hand if you've plaid that before." I said leader-ly. Of course all the boys raised their hand and neither of the girls. So it was just Ari, Iggy, Fang and I.

"Well you guys don't have to play, but we could team up, boys against girls." I said.

"We want to play." They said at the same time. I smiled evilly; I'm going to make sure I win.

"Okay, let's go." I said, turning. We walked over to the arcade. We went and chose our code names, mine being Ninja. Fang: Black hawk, Ari: Pirate _(to be opposite me) _Iggy: Your face _(so when you get hit it would say you just got hit by: your face) _Ella: Mustang and Nudge: Hotstuff_._ We all suited up, we Girls were green and Boys were blue. We were now in a small black room with a black light that made Iggy's white shirt glow. Kids aging from nine to sixteen years old stood in line. The kids talked about how cool laser tag was and how they were going to 'own' it.

"Dang it, were going to have to wait till the next game" said Iggy. I started laughing.

"What?" He asked.

"Your teeth are glowing." I said giggling, that made everyone laugh, except Fang of course. I turned to said boy.

"Let's have a bet." I grinned. He looked at me.

"Oh yea, what do you want to bet?" He smirked. I sat there and thought about it.

"I know." I smiled evilly. "You have to wear pinks shirts for the rest of the week." I grinned, considering it was Monday, he'd have to wear them all week.

"What if I win?" He asked. I shrugged, while he did the 'thinker' pose.

"If I win, you have to wear guy's clothes all week." He smirked.

"Deal." I grinned evilly. I stuck out my hand, and he shook it.

"Deal." He smirked.

"This'll be easy."

"Maybe, maybe not, back home in Colorado I played laser tag every weekend; I'm good at being a sneaky Ninja."

"He says to the girl code-named Ninja." I said in third person.

"Everyone to the arena." The announcer called. We all walked in.

The place was black like the room before, there was neon orange, green, blue and white. You could see pretty well and the place was big and had lots of things to hide behind. There were black mats positioned up all around the arena and arches and corners, you could hide and I guess "tag" somebody with your laser. We were the first in the room. I looked at Fang, then we went our separate ways. This is going to be fun. Game on.

**_Time skip_**

"EEEEK!" I heard Nudge scream, Ella got out a few minutes ago. I was standing behind a big black wall that was really dark. I heard someone walking my way. I straightened up against the wall and pulled my gun to my chest. Iggy walked by and I raised my gun.

_BZZZIITT!_

"Hey!" Iggy turned around looking for the culprit. He kept turning in circles looking all around, not seeing me though.

"Iggy are you out?" Ari called, walking towards him. _Right where I want you_.

"Yea, watch it, that's where Max shot Me." Iggy said. Ari stared turning, standing with his back to me. Perfect.

_BZZZIITT_!

"Dang it!" Ari cried. Two down, one to go.

I snuck out of my hiding place and Ninja-rolled across the hallway. I peeked through a hole in the wall and saw a tall figure. Fang. Too easy. I walked to the edge of the wall and poked my head out. He turned the other way. _BZZZIITT!_

"Yes! I won!" I jumped up and down screaming. Fang jumped in surprise. He looked at me and glared.

"Guess you'll have to wear pink for the next week." I grinned evilly. He groaned. We both walked out of the arena, the others were already out. I was giggling the whole time.

"Max, how did you last so long?" Ella asked me.

"That is the secret of a Ninja." I said with a laugh.

"Whatever, let's go do something else." Ari suggested.

"I have to go to the T-shirt store. I have to buy a couple of _pink_ shirts." I said, sending a smirk towards Fang. He groaned, again.

"Hey, a bet's a bet. At least I'm buying the shirts." _No promises on what's on them_. I smiled at the thought. We all started walking towards the T-spot. It's an awesome T-shirt design shop that sells all kinds of shirts. It even sells regular Hanes shirts. I walked in the store, dragging Fang with me.

"Hot pink, or ballerina pink?" I laughed. He shrugged.

"Okay, you get whatever I pick." I said slyly.

"Light pink." He whispered quickly. I smiled. I picked out three light-pink shirts and went over to the counter.

"Hi, is this all for you?" The check-out lady asked.

"It's for him, he lost a bet." I giggled and she let out a small laugh. Fang glared at me.

"That'll be six dollars." I paid and handed the bag to Fang. He frowned.

"That's what you get for making a bet with Max." Ella shrugged sympathetically, when we joined them again. He groaned yet again.

"Oh get over it." I said, _un_sympathetically. He glared at me again.

"Glaring isn't going to help." I said. He sighed and looked down.

"So what's we gonna do?" Nudge asked, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Oh there's a puppet show right over there, can we go? Please?" Iggy begged. He sounded like a little kid. He knows how much I hate puppets. He looked at me with Bambi eyes… well he is my best friend….

I sighed and looked at everyone else.

"We're going to the puppet show." Iggy squealed like a girl, which was very amusing. After we laughed at Iggy's girlie-ness, we walked over to the show and sat down. We sat in the middle of about 20 kids and the parents just starred at all of us, six teenagers watching a puppet show, funny picture, right? Ella sat down beside me and I leaned on her shoulder. Fang looked at me and gave a small smile.

**_10 Minutes Later_**

Man, this puppet show is boring; I'd rather gouge my eyes out. Well that's a lovely picture. Iggy is very in to it though, his eyes haven't left the little dragon puppet since it came up, he's rocking back and forth on his heels. I looked over to Fang and Ari; they looked as bored as I was. I pulled out my phone and typed _**Let's leave.**_ And sent it to them.

Fang: **Yay.**

Ari:** Why did you txt me? I'm on the other side of Ella.**

I looked at him, and grinned. He rolled his eyes, I poked Iggy's shoulder.

"What?" He asked, keeping his eyes on the furry, demented creatures.

"Let's get out of here, kids keep kicking me."

"Fine..." He sighed sadly.

"Get over it." We all started walk again when I passed a store that had a pink shirt that said 'Only real men wear pink'. Oh I _so_ had to buy that for Fang.

"Hold it. I need to go in this store." I said excitedly. Everyone just looked at me; I ran in and grabbed the T-shirt. I paid for it and ran back out. I pulled it out of the bag and unfolded it showing everyone.

"Here ya go, happy birthday." I threw it at Fang; he just glared and started walking, on the other hand everyone else was laughing. I walked over to Iggy.

"Do you want ice cream to make up for leaving?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Is that a trick question? Of course I do!" He beamed at me. I rolled my eyes, he is so goofy.

"Okay then, come on guys." I said. Everyone followed me. We walked over to the food court, finding the ice cream shop.

"What? Why is it closed?" Ella whined.

"What? Ice cream shops aren't supposed to close! Without ice cream the world might die! I really wanted ice cream. I would've gotten fudge because it rhymes with Nudge, did we ever figure out why I'm called Nudge? It's such an odd name, I always wanted something like Tiffany or mmpphh" I put my hand over her mouth. Everyone sighed, enjoying the quiet.

"Well, we could go to the one on Main Street; it's supposed to be pretty good. You know, Dairy Barn?" I said

"We could drive home then walk to the Ice cream shop; I'm in the mood for walking anyway." I added quickly. I looked at the others and they nodded.

"Well let's go!" I said, because no one moved. We started walking through the food court when I noticed that Fang was beside me anymore, I turned around, looking for him. Oh there he is, standing next to…

"Goodbye Lissa." He sighed, clearly annoyed.

"But Fangy! Will you sit with me?" Asked the Red-Haired-Wonder, very nasally. I shivered at her voice. Just to make her mad I said:

"Hey Fang are you coming? We're going to my house." You should've seen her face! She was so mad; I swear I could see steam coming out of her ears.

I smiled flirtatiously at Fang while walking over, and sliding an arm around his waist.

"Go with it, her face is pretty darn funny." I whispered, grinning. He nodded and slid his arm around my shoulders and I stepped closer to him. I turned around, taking Fang with me. Just to make her mad I slid my hand into his back pocket. Fang's eyes widened.

"Ugh! Fangy, why are you with her?" She shrieked.

"Because she's not you." He called over his shoulder, and with that we walked away. Ari, Iggy, Ella and Nudge were looking at us, but Fang kept is arm around my shoulders because Lissa was still looking. We reached the others, Ella and Nudge looked at me with raised eyebrows, and I shrugged and pulled my hand out of his back pocket, and he removed his arm, but stayed very close to me. We all turned and started walking out of the Food court once again.

We got to the car and climbed in; taking the seats we had earlier. The backseat seemed smaller than before, I felt oddly close to Fang. Ari pulled out and swung the car a little too hard, causing me to slide into him. I blushed, though I don't know why. He smirked. _Dang it!_ He probably saw my blush. I scooted back over to my seat and sat straight; I leaned my head against the seat and closed my eyes. Apparently I had dozed off for the 30 minute ride home. I woke up to hear a camera noise go off. I was laying on something hard but it smelled good, I looked up to see Fang, and found that he had fallen asleep too. I decided to poke his face to wake him up. He mumbled something.

"What?" I asked.

"Move your hand." He mumbled again. I looked down and sure enough, my hand was on his. I quickly removed it.

"Oh sorry." I said.

I leaned forward making sure I could put the seat down so we could get out, I had to push a few things into the floor board, and pushed the button. I climbed out ungracefully, almost falling on my face if Iggy hadn't caught me. I thanked him and stood up straight, laughing. Once we were all out of the car we started walking, Main Street was only a few blocks away. I walked behind everyone with Ari, because he looked kind of lonely. We walked in a comfortable silence.

I kicked a rock on the sidewalk and it ended up hitting Iggy in the back, he flipped around and scowled at me. I covered my mouth, trying to hide my giggles. Ari openly laughed. We kept laughing and talking about random junk, (thus the laughing) until we reached Dairy Barn. It wasn't crowded, so we only had to wait a few minutes, which was good because I don't pick very easily. I looked up to the menu and sighed, _Grasshopper?_ I wonder if it has like a grasshopper on top. Eh, I don't think this place is that fancy. When it was our turn, I looked at everyone making sure they were ready. They all nodded so I went up to the window

"Hi how can I help you?" Asked the lady.

"Hi, um what is in the grasshopper?" I asked.

"Mint chocolate chip, Oreo and vanilla ice cream." She said with a smile.

"That sounds yummy, I'll have that." I smiled back.

"Make that two." A deep voice said behind me. Fang. The others ordered and we stood outside the line waiting for our ice creams.

"I have an order for Max." A teenage guy's voice said from a door I hadn't noticed was there. I walked over to the counter and accepted the ice cream from him; he smiled and winked at me. I turned to Fang.

"Hey Fang, would you come help me?" I said. He walked over to me, his face like a stone. He was quite a bit taller than the ice cream guy. He looked up at Fang and gulped. Ha, teach him to flirt with me.

"Here ya go." He said nervously, I smirked and walked away. We reached the table that the group had chosen. I passed around ice cream and sat down tasting my own.

"This is amazing! Why haven't we come here before?" I basically yelled, everyone laughed, and continued to eat their ice cream. We sat there chatting, telling funny ice cream mishap stories. I kind of inhaled my ice cream. The others decided that we could start walking home. We all got up and threw away the trash and dirty napkins. We started walking towards home. I fell back behind everyone, I had a small headache, er brain freeze. I started to feel woozy. I stopped and bent over clutching my head, falling to the ground.

"-right Max? Max? Max!" Everyone turned around.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Sorry it's been so long, I had a crazy week, you know, with Christmas and all. But here is the sixth chapter! Thanks to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed! It means a lot! :D **

**Welp, here ya go.**

**Disclaimer: Me no owny.**

* * *

><p><strong>_Fang_<strong>

Max had crumpled on the side walk. I ran and skidded to a stop, almost face-planting, but I caught myself. I sat down and leaned over Max.

"Max! Max, are you okay?" I asked worriedly. She rolled onto her back and groaned, her hands grabbed her head. _Oh my god, she's going to die!_ I thought. I easily pulled them away and examined her head, I didn't see and blood.

"Max? What's wrong? What happened?" She grabbed her head again, groaning.

"Brain….Freeze." She groaned. I let out a breath I wasn't aware I had been holding.

"Don't do that again, you almost gave me a heart attack." I whispered. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Really?" She whispered back. I nodded. She kept smiling. By now everyone had surrounded us. Ari and Iggy took her hands, lifting her off of me; I stood up and walked over to her.

"Are you really okay?" I said glancing at her hands. There was a little scrape on her right palm.

"Yea I'm fine." She looked down, embarrassed.

"OMG! Max, don't ever do that again, next time you are eating your ice cream slowly. You scared me to death! I was asking you a question, then I turned around and you were crumpled in a ball on the sidewalk, I was so scared!" Nudge rambled hysterically. Ella walked to the other side of her.

"Max, what have I told you about eating your ice cream fast?" Ella sounded annoyed. I smirked.

"To not to, I know, but it was really good." She said like a little kid. She was so cute. Wait, I didn't say that.I stepped back, as Iggy went to hug her. I wonder why everyone is making a big deal about this.

"Don't do that again okay?" Ig said sounding like a mother talking to a little kid who ran off in the store. I laughed at the thought, making Nudge turn towards me, raising and eyebrow, I waved her off. Max leaned against Iggy and mumbled something. She balled her fist in his shirt; she looked so comfortable hugging him. Max let go of Iggy, but he kept his arm around her shoulders. I wish that was me, comforting her. I sighed. We all started walking again, but I fell behind, lost in thought. Ella dropped back, next to me.

"Are you okay?" She whispered. I looked at her, and shrugged.

"Because you looked freaked out." She looked up at me.

"Just startled." I said coolly. She smiled.

"Okay…" She totally didn't believe me. I just looked at her.

"What?"

"You honestly think I believe you?" she said skeptically.

"Why wouldn't you? It was the truth…"I asked skeptically.

"Ugh, boys are so clueless." She groaned and ran ahead to catch up with Nudge. We all walked back to our street and stopped in front of Max's house.

"You guys want to come in? I don't know what we could do but we can find something." Max asked. I shrugged and Iggy said whatever. Nudge and Ella squealed.

"I know what we can do! We can give Max a makeover!" Nudge squealed, excitedly. Max's eyes flashed with terror.

"No." Max said sternly.

"Aw, come on Max! We promise no dresses and no pink." Ella pleaded. Max seemed to be thinking hard about this. Ella and Nudge put on Bambi eyes.

"Fine." She muttered. The girls squealed and pulled her inside. She looked at me with pleading eyes and mouthed 'help me'. I almost did, that's how scared she looked.

* * *

><p><strong>_Max_<strong>

"Max! Hold still!" Ella screamed at me. Nudge and Ella had tied me to a chair in the bathroom. How did I get here you ask? Well when I see a plate of my mom's chocolate chip cookies, they are mine. Just so happens there was ten of them sitting on a plate in the floor, so I ran in and next thing I know, I was tied to a chair by scarfs and belts

"Never!"

"If you don't hold still I will burn your face with this curler!" Nudge said in the same tone. She may be all smiles on the outside, but when it comes to hair and makeup… she's a beast. I decided that I'd better stay still because I don't want a big red mark on my face.

"EEEEP!" Nudge squealed. I stopped squirming.

"What?" I was getting scared.

"Nothing I'm just excited!" Nudge squealed again.

"You, young lady, scare me."

She shrugged it off and started rummaging through some bags labeled 'makeup'.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with." I just closed my eyes and waited on the torture about to happen.

And hour and a half later, I walked into my bedroom with the terrible two and sat down on my bed. I have no clue what I looked like; they didn't let me see a mirror. The outfit on the bed was a purple tank top, and short-ish denim shorts. A pair of black chucks sat beside it, along with a black necklace and some purple bangles and a black belt. I groaned.

"You have no comment, just put it on, and avoid touching your hair at all cost or I will kill you. Oh and the belt goes right under your chest." Nudge said. They ran out of my room closing the door so I could change. I guess it wasn't that horrible, the only people down stairs were my best friends' and my step brother. I decided what the heck and put it on. There was banging on the door and I let the Fashion monsters in. They both screeched and jumped up and down excitedly.

"Max! You look hot!" Ella said enthusiastically.

"Can I look in the mirror now?" they walked over and yanked the blanket off my full length mirror; I walked over in front of it. Whoa. My hair was curled slightly, looking natural, cascading down my back and over my shoulders. I had black 'smoky' eye shadow with black eye liner that made my eyes pop with a capital P. Over all, I _did_ look hot.

"Wow." Was all that came to mind.

"Ha! I knew you'd like it!" Nudge exclaimed.

"Come on; let's go show the guys down stairs." Ella said excitedly. I walked out of my room and started down the stairs. I walked around the couch and stood beside the TV. All the guy's jaws dropped. Fang's eyes just widened because he's Fang, and that would show too much emotion. But the other two? I was afraid they would hit the floor. Their eyes looked like they would fall out. Of course Iggy was the first to say anything.

"Max… When did you turn into a girl?" He smirked and made a 'turn' gesture with his finger. I did so, quickly. Ella glared at me.

"Slower Max, I didn't get to see when we were upstairs." She said with and evil grin. I gave her my 'You are so dead' glare and turned slowly.

"Thank you, you may sit down now." Iggy was sitting on the floor and Fang was sitting on one side of the couch with Ari on the other, Ella was sitting in one chair, so I started for the other chair but Nudge quickly stole it. I glared at her because now the only seat was between Fang and Ari. I walked over and sat down, snitching the remote from Ari.

"Hey!"

"Deal with it, I just suffered two hours of torture." The girl's faces fell a little but then they looked back at me and smiled. We all just sat there, watching TV for a while. An hour later Iggy's mom called him and said she needed him and Nudge home for something, leaving just Fang, Ari and Ella there. Ari decided he was bored and went upstairs. When he did, Ella looked at me with a weird glance and left the room. I'm so glad it isn't awkward with Fang or I would die. I looked over at him; he was looking at the TV.

"Want to watch a movie?" I asked, looking through the guide and seeing nothing worth watching on.

"Sure." He shrugged.

"What are you in the mood for? Action, Comedy, Chick flick?" I asked.

"I'll pick. No telling what you'll choose." He picked up the movie case, and started leafing through the pages. He pulled out 'The Princess Bride' and looked to me with a questioning glance. I just stared at him.

"You want to watch that? I thought guys hated movies like that?"

"Most do, but this movie is hilarious. Tell anyone and you're dead. So yes or no?" I nodded yes and he put it in the DVD player. He sat back down next to me, I suddenly shivered. I got up and walked into the master bedroom and grabbed a fuzzy blanket off of the bed and walked back out. I sat down and covered up, slightly leaning towards Fang. I looked up to see him staring at me.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"You look nice." He complimented me. I looked down, trying to hide my blush.

"Thanks, but since it's so chilly I might go change." I shivered again, proving my point.

"Come here." He put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to him. I was immediately warm, but I still kept the fuzzy blanket.

"Thanks… again." I chuckled.

"No problem." He said composedly. I pushed play and the movie started. I started thinking about the day, about boring school, laser tag, the bet.

"Are you excited to wear your new pink shirt to school tomorrow?" I asked out of the blue. A look of confusion crossed his face but realization soon replaced it.

"Sure." He drew out the word, sarcastically.

"Whoa, contain your enthusiasm." I smiled. He smirked and pulled his arm around my neck, putting me in a head lock.

"Uncle, uncle!" I pleaded. He let go and I straightened myself.

"You know what; I'll be right back." I got up and ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time, I opened my door and went straight to my dresser, I took off my clothes and put on some gray sweats, my black hoodie and some socks. Finally comfortable, I walked back down stairs. Fang looked up to me and smirked. I went back to my seat and I put my feet up on the couch and leaned against Fang. I grabbed the edge of my sleeves and pulled my arms to my chest. When I was situated, I pressed play and was soon engrossed in the movie.

Fang and I laughed throughout the whole thing. Yes, you read right, Fang actually _laughed. _Every time he said _"I am Inigo Montoya, you killed my father, prepare to die."_ We were done for. Ella decided to come down, probably wondering why we were laughing so much. She walked in and looked at us. I was still huddled next to Fang and he had his arm along the back of the couch, so it was somewhat around me. We were laughing our heads off. Ella raised her eyebrow, but I shrugged it off. She sat down in the chair to my right and kept staring at us.

"Ella, stop staring." Fang said not taking his eyes off of the movie. Ella's eyes widened, she turned and watched the movie. She kept sneaking a few glances at us every now and then, but I didn't really mind because I was comfortable. When the movie ended I was really hungry, I picked my head up off of Fang's shoulder and sat up straight, already missing the warmth.

"I'm hungry, who wants ice cream?"

"Sounds good to me." Fang answered.

"Hey Ells, go ask Ari if he wants some." She scampered upstairs. I walked up to the freezer and pulled out three tubs of ice cream, Vanilla, Chocolate and Cookies n crème.

"Do you want a bowl or cake cones?" I, personally, loved cake cones.

"Cake cones."

"Good because that's what I was going to get." I went to the pantry and pulled the box out. Soon I had made two, three scoop ice cream cones.

"Here ya go." I handed him his and started devouring mine. Ari walked in with Ella.

"You didn't make any for us?" They whined.

"Nope." I walked back into the living room and sat down. I hadn't notice that Fang followed me and repeated my actions.

"You better eat your ice crème slow; I don't want a repeat of earlier." He said in a warning tone. I chuckled and took a big bite. He gave me a disapproving look and shook his head. I turned on the satellite and started scanning channels; I was looking for something to get on Fang's nerves._ Boring, boring, boring… Ah perfect!_ I hit select and instantly heard Fang groan.

"No, please, spare me! Anything but this!" He whined. By now we finished our ice crèmes

"I never would've guessed you would be the one to whine, Fang. It's just '_America's Next Top Model'_." I honestly hate the show but it made him mad.

"Exactly! If you don't change it, I will be forced to use other methods to make you."

"Try me." I gave a sly grin. I instantly regretted it because Fang pinned me to the couch and started tickling me, I was laughing and trying to push him off, but I lost all muscle retention to my laughter. We sat there for what felt like a long time, when Ari walked in with his ice cream. He looked at us, shook his head and walked away.

"Fang... Stop… Please…" I said between laughs. He finally stopped and just sat there laughing at me.

"You are so going to get it." I said with a threatening tone. He looked at me and smirked.

"Bring it."

"Oh, not now, it's going to happen when you least expect it." I grinned evilly.

"Hey what time is it?" I looked at my phone.

"Uh, ten."

"I better head home. I didn't sleep too well and I'm exhausted." He yawned.

"Ok, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Do you want to use the front door or the roof?" I chuckled.

"My parents probably locked the door, and I forgot my key so, roof it is." We walked upstairs and into my room. I climbed out of the window first and then Fang climbed out. We walked to the edge of the roof and just stood there.

"Well, good night." I said, smiling.

"Night." Fang opened his arms and I accepted his hug, wrapping my arms around his waist, greatly enjoying the warmth. We stepped back and he walked over to his roof. I climbed back into my room and was met by Ella.

"What was that about earlier on the couch?" she asked

"We were watching a movie?" I said in a 'duh' tone

"You know what I mean. When did you get that comfortable with Fang?"

"He's my best friend. Why wouldn't I be comfortable around him?"

"I don't know, maybe because you've only known him for a week."

"We just hit it off, got a problem with that?" I was getting annoyed.

"No, I was just wondering. You just let Iggy _that_ close."

"Whatever. I'm tired, I'm going to bed. Good night." I pushed her out of my room and went to put on my PJs. I was laying on my bed and reflecting on the day. Over all I had an amazing day, from the mall to ten minutes ago. My eyes started drifting closed and my last thought was _"I am Inigo Montoya, you killed my father, prepare to die."_

* * *

><p><strong>_Tuesday_Fang_<strong>

I woke up to a buzzing in my ear.

"Come on Fang get up!" Said a female voice. I opened my eyes to see Max, she had on the same hoodie from last night and a pair of blue and black flannel pants. Iggy was standing beside her. I groaned and rolled over, putting a pillow over my head.

"Oh come on Fang, please get up." Max asked. I rolled over and sat up, revealing my bare six pack.

"Why are you here?" I groaned, plopping back down on my bed.

"Ok, three things. One: because I had to come over and make sure you are going to wear the pink shirt. Two: because it was weird waiting on you to get up and three: put a shirt on." Max said. She sounded like Nudge. I smirked at her request and got off the bed. Max and Iggy were standing in front of my dresser, so I walked over to them. They just stood there looking at me; well Max was looking at my abs. I shook my head and pushed the two aside and got a shirt out. I saw Max look away quickly, trying not to get caught checking me out.

"Aw, sorry my abs had to go." I told Max with a smirk. She glared at me then tossed a bag at my face. With my awesome Ninja reflexes, I caught it before it did so.

"You left that at my house." I looked inside and saw the shirts she bought me yesterday. I sighed, making her snicker.

"Come on, pretty boy, a bets a bet." She laughed. I groaned.

"One other question, Why is Iggy here? No offense." He had hadn't said a word so I guess he wasn't a morning person either. It was weird enough that Max was in my room, but him too?

"I had to bring him so he could look in the room to make sure it was safe to come in." She said with a straight face.

"Yea, I wasn't going let her come in but after she explained her plan and I was too tired to make a choice, so she drug me here." He chuckled, ending with a yawn that started a chain reaction,

"I do not understand you." I shook my head.

"Good. Well put that shirt on and finish getting ready. If you don't wear that shirt, I will hunt you down and replace all your clothes with _hot_ pink, got it?" She threatened menacingly. I felt my eyes widen and nodded at her.

"Got it. Now leave so I can go shower." She nodded and grabbed Iggy's hand, pulling him out of the window. Well that was an odd wake up

* * *

><p><strong>If you haven't seen The Princess Bride, I highly recomend it! It's a classic! <strong>

**So I have a question: What's your New Years tradition? My family has a Starwars marathon, 'cause we're nerdy like that.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola People! Thank you BookWorm2011 for my 20th review! :D**

**Sooo, yea. I'm sorry for the bad humor this story contains... I write most of it at 4 o'clock in the morning. I get really delirious at that time, and think anything is funny, but you can deal. Read or don't. (preferably do)**

**Oh! And, I'm going to try and updat at least once in the middle of the week and on weekends, so maybe 3 or 4 days between updates? Idk, I'll get to it when I do. **

**Disclaimer: Nada. Nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>_Max_<strong>

Oh. My. Gosh. I'm surprised I didn't start drooling… I couldn't take my eyes off of Fang's six pack. I have to do something to get my mind off of that subject. I was lying on my bed, and Ella walked in.

"Hey can I pick out your outfit for today?" she asked hesitantly.

"Sure, why not. I don't even feel like going today, I just want to see Fang wear a pink shirt." We started cracking up.

"That'll be a sight. Okay, you go to the shower and I'll pick it out while you're gone." I nodded and left the room. I decided to take a long shower. Twenty minutes later I came into my room, Ella had laid out a pair of light wash skinny jeans, a double layered tank top, the under one was black and scooped over the neck of the top one which was white. A pair of gray, two inch heeled boots that came up to my shin, a simple yellow heart necklace lay beside it. I put it on and was zipping up my boots when Ella barged in wearing a pair of gray skinny jeans with a purple tank top and a white cardigan over it, she had a pair of black flats and sliver hoop ear rings also.

"Good?" I nodded and she smiled.

"Great, well come down stairs and let's eat because the bus will be here in a little bit." I followed her down stairs and sat down at the island. Mom was putting pancakes on plates as I did so. I kept expecting Angel to come up and eat but I forgot she slept over at a friend's house because her school was out for some reason… cheater, she'd be back when I got home though. Ari walked down the stairs and sat beside Ella, who was beside me. We all exchanged hellos and ate. I was getting kind of excited because of Fang and I's bet, it was going to be hilarious. When everyone finished, we all walked outside and over to the bus stop.

I looked around and saw Ig and Nudge stumble out of their house and behind them I saw a tall black blob. I walked over and hugged the first two, then I walked over to Fang, I stood in front of him and looked up. He was wearing black jeans and black chucks; guess what shirt he was wearing? Not pink! He was wearing a black jacket that he zipped up. He looked down at me.

"What?"

"I don't see any pink." I said staring intently into his eyes. He pulled his hands up and unzipped the top of his jacket and sure enough, he was wearing the 'Only tough guys wear pink' shirt. I met his eyes again, giving him my disappointed look. He shrugged; I couldn't say anything else because the bus pulled up. We all piled on and started talking, well Nudge started talking. When we got to school I grabbed Fang's arm and pulled him to the side.

"What?" he asked again.

"Jacket." I said in my no nonsense tone.

"No."

"Fang, a bet is a bet. Jacket. off. Now." I said. He just stood there. I used my meanest glare and stared at him. He sighed and finally pulled off his jacket, revealing the light pink shirt. I smiled.

"Thank you." He nodded and started walking way.

"Nope, get back here." He looked confused and walked back to me. I held my hand out.

"Fork it over, Tooth." He still had his jacket in his hands and I knew he was going to put it back on the minute I couldn't see him. He reluctantly handed over the jacket.

"Okay?" He asked, sounding very annoyed.

"Yep." I hung the jacket over my arm and skipped away. I know, _Max, skipping?_ Seeing Fang in pink just put me in a great mood. He started walking behind me, scowling. That whole little dispute made us late so I had to carry all the stuff I had with me to homeroom. We walked in and Ms. Wallace looked at us.

"Fang, Max, you're late."

"Sorry, Ms. Wallace. Fang and I were having a discussion. So you may blame him." I turned and smiled at him, making him roll his eyes.

"Just take your seats." Ms. Wallace said. We did as told and thankfully there were two open seats beside each other. Fang sat down first and looked up to me, there was an open place in the front so I decided to mess with him. I looked back and forth and seemed to ponder this. I stopped and met Fang's eyes. Lissa was on her toes, ready to sit in the seat next to him, and he knew it.

"Oh, fine, I guess I'll sit here." I teased, taking the seat next to him. He punched my arm playfully and I smacked the back of his head. We both started laughing, earning a stern look from Ms. Wallace. We immediately stopped and looked down. I felt something jab into my side, I turned and saw a girl poking me with her finger.

"Your boyfriend is hot." She whispered.

"What? He's not my boyfriend." I was confused. We didn't even look like a couple.

"Oh, he's not? I just thought, since you two were flirting and the way you looked at each other…" She trailed off. I repeat what?

"A) We weren't flirting. B) We didn't look at each other in any kind of way and C) He's my best friend." Can't a guy and a girl be friends without being in a relationship?

"Oh, doesn't he usually wear black?" I snickered at this.

"He lost a bet. That's why I have this." I held up his jacket, smirking. She laughed.

"Nice going. Most guys wouldn't do that. Even for a girl."

"Yeah I know, like I said, we're best friends." I let a small smile slip out.

"Cool." With that she turned back to her own desk. I turned back to mine, and Fang leaned over.

"She thinks I'm hot?" He smirked

"Shut up." I shook my head at him.

"I didn't know we were best friends." He mused.

"Yep, we're officially besties." I smiled, causing him to smile back. I heard a few gasps; I guess they haven't seen him smile for the week he has been here.

"Good." He grinned. I had a smile on my face for a while. I suddenly got really cold, not surprising since I was wearing a tank top. I sat there shivering until I realized that I still had Fang's jacket. I leaned over and grabbed it out of my bag. Pulling in on, I realized it was _very_ warm._ Smart move. _I thought. It smelled like Fang's axe, which smelled pretty darn good. I pulled it tight around me and was finally warm. Fang nudged my leg with his.

"Glad you could get some use of It." He whispered sarcastically.

"It's not like you're using it." I retorted. He huffed and sat straight in his seat. Soon after that the bell rang and we left class. We ran over to our lockers and shoved stuff in. I debated whether or not to put the jacket in, eh what the heck, I'm freezing. I saw Nudge and Ella and waved them over to us.

"Sup chicas'?" I asked. They looked at me.

"Were you wearing that earlier?" Nudge asked.

"Nope." I grinned and turned to Fang, who rolled his eyes once again.

"No, Fang was wearing that earlier. Max, why are you wearing his jacket?" Ella asked skeptically.

"I took it from him so he could show off his shirt and then I still had it in Homeroom because he made us late, then it got cold and here we are now." I rambled.

"Okay, Nudge." Fang piped up from behind me. Nudge was quiet for once.

"You guys are so weird." Ella shook her head and walked away. I chuckled at her and dragged Fang to History. Throughout the classes I didn't pay much attention. I kept Fang's jacket on the whole time, it was oddly comfortable and I just didn't feel like taking it off.

When the bell rang signaling that science was over, it was lunch time. Fang and I walked into the cafeteria with our packed lunches. We decided the food here would either kill us or make us sick in some way so we started bringing our lunches. We sat down at our usual table, being the first ones there. I sat down next to Fang and pulled out my food.

"Just curious, why haven't you taken my jacket off yet?" He asked.

"Cause its warm and I don't feel like it." He chuckled. I spotted Iggy on the other side of the room, flirting with a cheerleader. Classic Iggy. As I watched, I saw that the girl slapped him and he walked away. I waved at him hoping I'd catch his attention, luckily it worked. He walked over.

"Didn't go so well?" His cheek was turning a bright shade of pink.

"Yea, we're getting married soon." He joked.

"Oh can I come?" I played along.

"You have to wear a dress." He chuckled.

"Eh, it won't last." I felt Fang's shoulders shake, signaling he was silently laughing. At that moment Ella, Nudge and Ari came over.

"Hiya." I directed at all of them. The greeted us and opened their own lunch bags. There was a slight chatter as lunch went on, but it wasn't that eventful, other than Nudge squeaked at a spider causing Ari to jump and kick my leg, making me jump and screech in pain, and making Fang try to stop me from falling backwards. Yep, that was probably the funniest part. Until Lissa came over.

"Hey Fang, losers." She greeted us.

"Well, I'm one of them so you just called me a loser." Fang shot back. I snickered. Overlooking the comment, Lissa carried on.

"Anyways, I love the shirt Fang, you are a 'real man'." She said nasally.

"Really? Tell that to Max." Lissa turned to me.

"What caused you to make him wear pink, Maxi-kins?" She asked, trying to sound sweet and innocent. It made me want to hurl.

"He lost a bet. I went over at like 6 o' clock this morning and made him put it on." I grinned. She looked mad.

"Well, I just wanted to say hi Fang, and invite you to sit at our table." She smiled 'flirtatiously'.

"No thanks."

"Why not?" She whined.

"Because you insulted my friends and I don't like you." He replied calmly. I put my hand over my mouth as an attempt to hide my laughter. Lissa shrieked and walked away, thankfully.

"Man, she sounds like a dying banshee." Iggy said, bringing a round of laughter

"Or worse." Ari added. JJ the girl form history, walked over to us.

"Hey, Ari. You left your book in Science." She smiled and handed him the giant book.

"Oh, thanks JJ, I hadn't noticed."

"It's cool, I just thought I'd bring it back to you." She smiled at him and turned to me.

"Are you sure you're not a couple? Because if you were, you'd be so cute!" She cooed enthusiastically. I blushed and scooted away from Fang.

"No, we aren't. Like I said earlier, we're just friends." I said sternly.

"Okay, okay. I believe you." She giggled and walked away.

"Sheesh, why does everyone think that? Can't a male and female be friends without being in a relationship? Yeesh!" I was getting annoyed.

"Calm down. We'll prove _everyone_ wrong." Fang said. I gave a small smile.

"Good." I sighed. He had the slightest frown on his face, before his emotions shut down again.

"She was right though, you guys would be adorable together! Fang's dark hair complements Max's light brown slash blonde. The same with your skin tones! All my friends think so. Oh guess what Melissa said today, she told me that-" Nudge stopped when I glared at her, Fang just chuckled. Iggy, Ari and Ella were laughing their heads off.

"Oh, shut up." I sighed and started eating my food.

"Chill, Max." Ella said. After that everyone dropped the subject and carried on with their lunches. Soon enough it was over, and we all departed. I couldn't wait until the end of school.

* * *

><p><strong>_Time skip to Friday_<strong>

**(Fang POV)**

Halleluiah! It's my last day of wearing these stupid pink shirts! I swear I will make Max pay for this. I was currently sitting outside, skipping P.E. I heard some noise coming from the back of the school. I got up and walked over, careful to be silent. I peeked around the corner to see a few football jocks roughing up a little kid who looked to be in middle school. I walked over behind them, thankfully they didn't notice me.

"Hey, why don't you stop messin' with the kid?" I asked. One of the three guys turned around.

"None of your business, so just scamper away, like the goody-to-shoes you are and leave us alone." He didn't go there.

"How about not?" I countered.

"Then I guess we'll just have to teach you a lesson." He lunged at me. I quickly stepped to the side and he fell to the ground. The kid ran away, _good he's safe_. The other two followed the first guy's lead, one got a good punch to my eye but I kicked him in the stomach and punched his collarbone, he stumbled back and the other one came at me from behind, he kicked me in the calf and my knee buckled. The first guy had gotten back up and stood in front of me landing a few punches to my stomach. The other guys had gotten up and grabbed my arms. The 1st one kicked me repeatedly. He whipped out a knife and lunged at me I tried to dodge it, throwing myself as far back as I could with those two holding me. He got a good swipe at my stomach and I sucked in a breath. He stepped back and looked at me laughing.

_Time to end this_. I stepped forwards and stepped on the guy's knees so I could propel myself over, doing a backflip, effectively knocking the knife out of his hand and kicking him in the face, it caused the two holding my arms to fall to the ground. I kicked all of them in the abdomen and landed a few good punches to their faces and stood back. They all lay there, groaning in pain. I picked up my bag and walked away. I really hope I don't run into Max, she'd murder me. I walked back inside and went straight to the men's room. I looked in the mirror; I had a black eye and a split lip with a few scrapes on the rest of my face. I pulled up my shirt and saw a few bruises starting to form and a huge gash. Crap.

I walked out of the bathroom and towards the Art room. I was late so everyone else was already there. I walked in, and instantly heard a few gasps. I spotted Max and her mouth was hanging open. Before anyone could say something, Max beat them to it.

"Fang! What happened to you?" She shrieked at me.

"Isn't it obvious?" I said in a low voice.

"Ms. Jackson, can we have the rest of class off?" Max asked the teacher. Wow, she's always one to make a snap decision.

"Of course, of course." Ms. Jackson wearily answered.

"Just be careful and I hope you feel better." She added quickly.

"Thank you." Max said and I nodded. Max gathered up her stuff and came over to me grabbing my arm and pulling me out the door.

"What the heck happened to you?" she screeched.

"Three guys were beating up this little kid and I decided to help."

"You just had to be the hero? You could've gotten hurt worse than this." I winced. She sounded like my mother… Oh crap.

"Can we go to your house? My mom is going to freak if she sees me like this." I asked, hanging my head.

"Yea, I guess." She said, distressed. We walked to the principal's office and I sat outside while Max went in and asked to be excused for the rest of class for emergency reasons. Max came out and pulled her phone out.

"What are you doing?" I don't need a hospital or anything, please don't call my parents.

"I'm texting Ari, Ella and Iggy telling them were going home so they won't worry about losing us." She said, calmer than before.

"Oh, okay." We started walking and I remembered we'd have to walk home.

"Hey how far away is the house?"

"It'll take us fifteen to twenty minutes." Wow, that's why we take the bus. The walk home seemed to take forever, but was actually a short distance. When we reached her house, she stopped.

"Angel and my mom are going to be home. Do you mind if they see you?" She asked hesitantly. I just flipped the hood of my jacket up.

"Wait, what will she say because we're home early?" I hadn't thought about this, apparently neither had she.

"We'll have to tell them." She sighed.

"Fine." We walked up the steps and opened the door. When we walked into her house, her mother and Angel were sitting in the living room, watching some little kid show.

"Max? What are you doing home? And who's this?" Mrs. Val asked, looking me up and down.

"Mom, it's Fang." I just stood behind Max, my head down.

"We're home because Fang had a little accident. Some kids were beating up a little kid and he helped. But he doesn't look too good." She finished. Mrs. Val walked over and I picked up my head so she could see my face. She grimaced.

"Oh, honey." She sighed, sympathetically.

"Yea, but the first aid kit is upstairs, so we'll be up there." Max said.

"Okay, well, be careful and don't hurt him." She said in a warning tone.

"I'm not that mean, Mom." Angel chose this moment to walk in and see what the commotion was about.

"Hey Max!" She squealed, jumping into Max's arms.

"Hey, babe, how was the sleepover?" Max smiled down at her little sister, readjusting her in her arms.

"Really fun!" She said excitedly. She noticed me behind Max.

"Fang?" She asked, clearly confused.

"Hi, Ange." I smiled at her.

"Aw, what happened?" She asked in that cute innocent voice of hers. She leaned over to me, almost falling out of Max's arms; I went ahead and grabbed her.

"I have a few boo-boos." I replied quietly.

"Oh." She said, frowning. "Boo-boos aren't fun. I have one on my finger!" She then shoved her pointer-finger in my face, circling it so I could see the paper cut.

"I saved a little kid." I explained. She beamed and threw her tiny arms around my neck.

"Yay! Good job, Fangy." I chuckled and sat Angel down gently.

"Well, come on, we need to fix you up before the others get home." Max gestured for me to follow her. I trailed up the stairs, and in to the bathroom.

"Park it." She pointed to the counter. I did as she requested, as she pulled out a first aid kit from underneath the sink. She laid the stuff out on the counter beside me and I pulled my jacket off.

She started wiping the blood off of my face and she kept getting frustrated because my bangs wouldn't stay out of my face, so she walked out of the room and soon returned with an evil smile on her face.

"What are those?" I nodded to her hand.

"They are going to keep you hair off of you face." She walked over and pulled my bangs back onto my head and clipped them back. She smirked and pulled out her phone.

"No!" I reached forwards and tried to grab it but she stepped back, swiftly dodging me.

"It's just one picture. Please?" She begged using puppy dog eyes. I groaned.

"Fine. But no one sees it, got it?" I'm going to regret this.

"Yep. Now smile. Go big, or go home." I couldn't help but give a small smile. Max had that effect on me.

"Ha!" She put her phone back in her pocket and started cleaning my face again. I winced as she pushed down on my lip.

"Oh, sorry." She winced, pulling her hand away from my face.

"No, I'm sorry. You don't have to do this." I frowned at her.

"It's okay, I'm good at this kind of stuff." She grinned.

"Knowing you, you probably had a lot of experience." I rolled my eyes at her.

"You're going to need a bandage over your eyebrow put you're not gonna die." She chuckled. She pulled out a small bandage and put it on.

"Okay, your face is fine. Now, how is your tummy?" She asked with a laugh.

"He had a knife." I dead panned. She scrunched her nose and pulled out a clean towel. I pulled off my shirt and I noticed that she tried to advert her eyes as much as possible, away from my stomach. I mentally chuckled. I grimaced as I felt the cold rag touch my skin.

"Oh, that's cold." I shivered. She smirked and kept at it, rinsing it once or twice.

"Ok, you're clean, but what kind of bandage do you want? Do you want to rap you ribs or just a long piece of gauze?" I shrugged in response. She started wrapping my ribs, but first she covered the bandage in water-proof tape. So I could swim and shower without it getting infected.

"Ok, you're all set." She smiled and went to throw away trash.

"Thanks, you're awesome." I praised, hopping off of the counter and carefully pulled my shirt back on.

"I know." She grinned and walked out; I followed her to her room where she sat on her bed, starfish style. I chose to lie on her floor, earning a glance down at me.

"Since your muscles probably ache, anything will be more comfortable than the floor." She smirked.

"Yea, but you took over the bed." She laughed and scooted over, patting the space next to her. I got up with only two groans of pain, and lay down beside her.

"I'm tired." She yawned and closed her eyes, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Have I told you, I'm glad we're best friends?" She whispered, giving me a lazy smile that made my heart jump.

"Nope, but I feel the same way." I whispered back, readjusting myself on her bed. I pulled my IPod out of my pocket and started searching for a song. I found the perfect one. I pushed play and started singing along.

"_You've got a friend in me  
>You've got a friend in me<br>When the road looks rough ahead  
>And you're miles and miles<br>From your nice warm bed  
>Just remember what your old pal said<br>Boy, you've got a friend in me  
>You've got a friend in me<br>You've got a friend in me  
>You've got a friend in me<br>You've got troubles, well I've got 'em too  
>There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you<br>We stick together and we see it through  
>You've got a friend in me<br>You've got a friend in me_

Some other folks might be  
>A little bit smarter than I am<br>Bigger and stronger too  
>Maybe<br>But none of them will ever love you the way I do  
>It's me and you<br>And as the years go by  
>Boys, our friendship will never die<br>You're gonna see  
>It's our destiny<br>You've got a friend in me  
>You've got a friend in me."<p>

Max looked up to me and grinned.

"I didn't know you could sing." She tried to disguise her giggles by coughing awkwardly.

"You never asked." I shrugged, although it was hard lying down.

"Wait… why do you have Toy Story on your IPod?" She asked, grinning.

"It's my favorite movie." I defended myself. I grabbed my IPod and pushed shuffle all songs. Monster by Skillet came on and she started humming.

* * *

><p><strong>So long, readers! Thanks for reviewing! :D<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Sorry about the lateness, I started a homeschool co-op, and yada yada. You get the point.**

**1fannessiegal: No! I was just saying bye. I will tell you when the story ends :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't see why we have to write these... I mean, if I owned MR, I wouldn't be on Fanfiction.**

**So this is a very OOC, short faxy filler. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>_Max Pov_<strong>

We laid there, in the same position for an hour or so before Iggy, Ari, Nudge and Ella burst through the door, Nudge doing the bursting.

"ZOMG! Fang are you okay? I was so freaked out when Ella told me what Max texted her! I couldn't wait to get out of class and come home! How bad are you hurt? Do you have a concussion?" She was hysterical. I just shrugged, like usual.

"Nudge I'm fine. Max bandaged me up. The worst I have is a cut about this big." I told her, extending my thumb and forefinger the farthest length apart.

"Dude, He had a knife? Cheater." Iggy complained.

"Anybody want to watch a movie? We can do Netflix on the Wii, but we're staying up here because I don't want to move." Max yawned after an awkward silence. There was a chorus of 'sure' and 'yea's. It turned out that Ari and Iggy took the floor in front of the bed and Ella and Nudge pulled been bags on either side of the guys. Iggy grabbed the remote and started flipping through the pages.

"Ooh! Can we watch Beastly? Please! Please!" The girls (minus Max of course) begged. Iggy shrugged and started the movie. We all sat there and watched, talking throughout the whole movie, occasionally laughing. When the movie was over Mrs. Val came upstairs with a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

"Hey Fang, how are you feeling?" She was looking skeptically at Max and I. Max's head was leaning on my shoudler.

"A little sore, but I'll live." I gave her my trade mark smile. She walked over and gave us a few cookies; well she gave me two and Max, five. Max noticed me looking at her stack of cookies and grinned.

"Ha!" She giggled.

"Cheater." I muttered, but she still heard.

"Deal with it."

"I don't have to deal with anything." I smirked at her.

"Yea, you do. You have to deal with things like this." She took one of my cookies and stuffed it in her mouth. I glared at her.

"You. Didn't." I growled dangerously low.

"You bet I did!" She smiled evilly.

"Oh, you're done for." I let an evil smile creep onto my face and got up on my knees; I grabbed one of her cookies and ate it. Before she could say anything, I started to tickle her. I realized that everyone, including Mrs. Val, was watching us, but I didn't care, she stole my cookie! I kept tickling her. Her laughter was contagious, but I only chuckled though, 'cause I'm cool like that.

"Fang! Stop! Please!" She choked out between laughs.

"Not until you apologize for taking, and eating my cookie!" Wow, I wonder _just_ how immature I sounded.

"Never! Those cookies are mine!" She shouted, trying to pry my hands from her sides.

"Your mom gave that one to me! It was mine!" I couldn't deny the grin that came up. I tickled her harder and she squirmed even more.

"Fine! I'm sorry for stealing you cookie! I won't do it again." She agreed. I finally took it easy on her and lay back down.

"You are forgiven." I said with a straight face. She sighed and grabbed a few more cookies off of the plate and handed one to me.

"Here. A replacement." She grinned.

"Why thank you." I ate the cookie happily.

"You two are ridiculous." Iggy shook his head at us.

"You're just jealous you didn't get a cookie." Max said.

"Sure, whatever." He turned around. Ella and Nudge were giggling at us.

"What?" I asked getting kind of scared…

"Oh, nothing… Nothing at all…" Ella said, making me even more scared. I know, fearless Fang, scared of two teenage girls. But trust me, you don't want to get on their bad sides, they would scare a bear. I pulled out my phone and looked at the time; it was a quarter to six o'clock.

"Hey, I'm going to go home. My mom is probably wondering where I am." I said to no one in particular. They said goodbye and I went downstairs, in search for one last cookie. What? They were really good.

"Hi Fang. Want a cookie before you go?" Mrs. Val asked me as I passed into the kitchen area.

"I was hoping I could have one, without having to fight Max for it." I chuckled to myself.

"She is addicted to these things." She passed me a cookie. I happily accepted it and took a bite.

"Oh yea, I didn't think she would actually eat mine, let alone take it." I huffed. She laughed and sat down at the island.

"She only did that because she likes you." She smiled.

"What?" I choked on my cookie.

"Oh nothing." She got up and busied herself with wiping off the counters.

"O-Kay?" I said "Well, thank you for the cookie." I said, turning around.

"You're welcome, tell your mother I said hello." She smiled at me.

"Will do." I opened the door.

"Later Fang." I walked out and closed the door. What did she say? Max likes me? I've only known her for two weeks. Maybe it was just her mother was wrong. She probably just thought the same thing the girls from school did. Since we spent so much time together, I wouldn't doubt it.

Now, how do I tell my mom about the black eye?

* * *

><p><strong>_Max_<strong>

"Hey Maxi, getting pretty cozy with Fangy, are we?" Iggy laughed, and Ari joined in.

"Iggy, what have I told you about calling me that?" I growled threateningly. His eyes flashed with fear.

"I take it back." He squeaked quickly. I laughed and pulled my blanket over me, ever since Fang got up I was freezing. It was nice, just sitting here listening to music with him. He seemed to be more himself around me; he always talked more to me than anyone else. He laughed, he _sang_, in front of me. It was kind of a cool thought, that he was only himself around me. I replayed the cookie scene earlier. He was laughing his head off and everyone was in the room, but he didn't seem to notice.

Ella stood up and lay on the now open space beside me.

"So, Nudge and I have been thinking…" she trailed off and I raised my eyebrow at her.

"We think Fang likes you!" Nudge squealed.

"What? Fang doesn't like me, we're just friends." I argued.

"Pff, whatever. I've never seen Fang be so… loud. He was chuckling like a mad person! He seemed so carefree. He's only like that around you, except for today, because we were here. By the way, why did you take his cookie? You had five, he only had two? OMG! You were so flirting with him! You like him two! You guys would be so cute together! You could get married! Can I be your bridesmaid? Oh Ella and I can plan your wedding! You-"

"Shut. Up. Now." I gave her my best death glare.

"So, it's true?" Ella questioned with a smirk on her face.

"What?" Her face was freaking me out…

"You do like Fang, don't you?"

"What? I do not! He's just my friend!" I screeched at her

"Yea, boyfriend." Nudge coughed. I glared at her too.

"Ugh! You guys are so annoying!" I groaned and walked over to my window and climbed out. I started climbing to the top where there is a little rectangle that you can sit on. My mom doesn't really like it when I go up there because it was 'too dangerous and high'. Once I reached the top I laid down on my stomach looking over my backyard. We had a spacious backyard; there was a huge oak tree with a tire swing. We also had a swing set from when Ella was little. I rolled over and closed my eyes so I didn't go blind.

How could they think that Fang and I liked each other? There is _nothing _between us. We're just friends. Sheesh, they are so just…. UGH! Everyone thinks that! Why can't they grasp the fact that guys and girls can be friends? I am seriously going to punch the next person that says anything to do with Fang and I being together. Ugh this is ruining my good mood! While I was brooding, I heard some noise below. I looked down to see Fang, swimming in his pool, even though I told him not to because the bandage might come off. I think he felt me staring at him because he looked up in my direction, and waved. I hesitantly waved back.

"What are you doing?" He hollered up to me.

"Thinking. What are you doing swimming? I told you not to!" I chuckled.

"I'm only swimming laps, and the water's helping my muscles. Don't fall!" He called up to me. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't drown!" I hollered back. He grinned and sat still, suddenly he started splashing wildly.

"Help! I'm drowning! Max come save me!" He went under once and bobbed back up trying to hide his smile.

"Oh no! How can I save my poor, pathetic swimmer of a best friend?" I cried dramatically.

"Help!" He went under again. I grinned and slid down the side of the roof, landing on the edge. I didn't think how to get down. I looked around and saw the plank, still connecting our roofs. I walked over to his roof and looked down into his yard. There was a tree right beside the roof, I climbed onto a branch and easily climbed down the trunk. I walked over to the edge of the pool. Fang was still flailing in the middle.

"Max! I'm drowning here! Aren't you going to help me?" He whined.

"Whiney baby. I can't, I'm not in a bathing suit." I said. I was wearing denim shorts and a black tee. He stopped and looked at me, frowning. He swam over right in front of me.

"Well it got you over here, didn't it?" He grinned.

"Nope, I'm in my Mexico." I said in a 'duh' tone. He rolled his eyes and put his elbows on the concrete, crossing them. I sat down, criss-cross applesauce beside him. I shucked my socks and shoes and stuck my feet in the pool.

"You feelin' okay? You looked upset up there." He nodded his head towards my roof.

"Yea, I'm fine. Those people just make me mad." I scowled. He chuckled.

"What'd they do now?" His emotionless wall back up.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay… but the only thing that ticks you off this much is when people think we're dating." He said in an almost whisper. I looked down at my lap, frowning again.

"I take that as a yes…" He trailed off. I gave a microscopic nod.

"Well, can I cheer you up?" He asked hopefully. I gave a small smile.

"Give me your hands." I immediately knew what he was going to do.

"Not going to happen, bucko." I scooted backwards. He smiled evilly, and grabbed my feet. Oh no.

"No, let go Fang!" I screeched but he just pulled harder. I threw my hands back trying to catch onto anything. He gave one last tug and I screamed. The water was cool. When I resurfaced, Fang was grinning at me.

"You are so dead!" I pushed his head under; he bobbed back up and put his hands on my shoulders, returning the gesture. We laughed and kept dunking each other for a while. I was getting warn out and swam to the edge, jumping onto the side. Fang did the same.

"Feel better?" He shoulder bumped me.

"Yep!" I smiled and shoulder bumped him back.

"Good."

"…Except the fact that I'm soaking wet." I looked down and realized that my shirt was clinging to me like a second skin. I pulled it away quickly.

"Eh you get used to it." He shook his hair like a wet dog, pelting me with water droplets.

"Watch it." I laughed.

"Hey, how about a sleepover next Friday night with the whole gang at my house?" He asked suddenly.

"Uh, I can go ask, why?"

"I don't know, it'd just give us something to do." He shrugged.

"Okay, Cool. Hey I better get home and get in warm clothes." I suggested, feeling the wind collide with my cold body.

"Okay." We both stood up, I started walking, towards the tree I descended on.

"You can go through the front door, my mom won't care." He apparently noticed my predicament.

"Thanks." We both walked in the back door, I basically ran through the house. I've only been here once but I sort of remembered my way around. I skidded to a stop right in front of Mrs. Parker.

"Hello Max." She looked me up and down quizzically.

"Hey Mrs. P." I smiled shyly at her.

"Um, why are you all wet?" She giggled.

"I came over because Fang was being dramatic, then he pulled me in." I rolled my eyes. She giggled again.

"Fang? Dramatic? I can only imagine." I chuckled.

"Well I have to go change. So see ya." I smiled as I walked around her and out the front door.

"Bye, Max." She called as I ran to my front door. I peeked through the glass in my door to see everyone in the living room. Well it was better than my room. I opened the door quietly, and looked around. No one noticed so I bolted for the stairs.

"MAXIMUM RIDE!" Ella screamed. Dang it! She sees everything! I stood still on the third step.

"What?" I called back to her.

"Why are you soaked?" How did she see me?

"No reason." Please believe me, please!

"I don't believe you." I sighed and walked into the living room. Now everyone could see me.

"Did it rain or something?" Ig asked.

"No, Fang pulled me in the pool…" I mumbled.

"What?" Ella asked. I repeated it louder and she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." I said and ran upstairs to my room to change.

* * *

><p><strong>Adios readers! (No this isn't the end, I'm just saying bye)<strong>

**(Don't worry, next chapter will be longer) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, so I lied. I can't update every 3-4 days, becasause my life is hectic :P I'm insanely busy, but I'm trying to update on weekends. Well my mom is stealing the laptop for week, so I won't be able to updte til like next wenesday or so. Just a heads up.**

**THANK YOU all so much for all the reviews! You made my week :) **

**Disclaimer: Duh.**

* * *

><p><strong>_The Next Week_Max Pov_<strong>

I ran downs stairs from my room and went to the living room where my siblings and Ig and Nudge were.

"We're all sleeping over at Fang's house tonight." I said.

"Who's 'we'?" Ari asked.

"Everyone in this room." I turned around and walked back up the stairs. I went ahead and showered again so I could be clean, putting on some black basketball shorts and my hoodie. I threw a change of clothes in my bag and grabbed my pillow. I noticed that it was eight o'clock. I walked over to Ari's room.

"Hey, you ready?" I asked. He was laying on his bed, playing on his IPod.

"Yep."

"Okay, Fang." I said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes and grabbed a bag, following me out.

"Els! Be ready in five! Four! Three! Two!-"

"I'm ready!" She shouted, coming out of her room in fashionable sleepwear. She was wearing pink flannel pants with a pink short sleeved shirt that had a few buttons at the top, she undid the 3 out of 5, with a thank top under it.

"Who are you looking cute for?" I raised my eyebrow at her. She flushed but glared at me. I smirked and went downstairs to find my dear mother.

"Marco?" I shouted so she could hear me.

"Polo!" A faint shout came from her bedroom. I walked in and found her lying on her bed with her laptop.

"What's up?" She asked.

"When did you become cool?" I smiled. She gave me a pointed look.

"Now, what did you really want?" She questioned. After making sure we could go, we walked over to Igger's, meeting him and Nudge at the door. We all made our way over to Fang's.

"Hey." Fang said, opening the door. We all greeted him in return and sat down in the living room.

"So, what're we gonna do? Oh we should play a board game! Like twister! Oh Max remember last time we played? You gave Iggy a bloody nose. Ha-ha that was so funny and sad because he kept bleeding on everything. Oh or we could watch a movie! Hey Fang what movies do you have? I doubt you have any chick flicks because there are two males and one female in the house. Aw darn, I was in the mood for a chick flick; the last one I watched was 'She's the Man' with Amanda Bynes. She is so pretty! I wish I was as pretty as her, I-"

"NUDGE!" We all yelled at her. Her eyes went wide and she closed her mouth. _Sweet silence_…

"But what are we going to do?" She added quickly. We all looked at her and she slumped in her seat.

"We could do a game." Iggy joined in.

"Well they're in there. You go pick." Fang pointed to a closet. Ella jumped up and ran to the closet. She turned around with an evil smirk, I looked at her hands. She was holding Twister… I really hate that game. It always gets awkward, especially with Iggy… Perversion is stupid.

"Oh no." I heard Iggy mutter.

"Please, no…" I shook my head.

"Oh yes." Nudge joined in with Ella's evil grin. They looked to Fang who shrugged. They quickly moved to coffee table over and set up the game.

"I'll be the spinner!" I said.

"Nope. I already called it." Ella said. I glared at her.

"When?"

"The second my hands touched the box." She grinned.

"Come on, Max." Fang urged. I grumbled a 'Fine.' and walked over beside Ig.

"Alright-y Max you're first. Right foot red."

We were a good 20 minutes into the game and I was hopelessly tangled between Fang and Iggy. Nudge fell five minutes into it, and Ari had just fallen. I was laying over Iggy's back in a 'bridge' with one leg between his ankles, Fang was stretched over me with both hands on my left side and his feet on the other.

"Ig, right hand green." Ig struggled but didn't make it; he fell, possibly because I was resting my weight on him. I caught myself on my hands and feet, thankfully. Fang jolted a little but recovered quickly. Ella and Nudge were laughing.

"Fang, right hand on blue." Dang it, that's on the left side of my face. He did as told, his arms stretched so far that it had to hurt a little.

"Max, left hand on yellow." I looked over. It would put me more under Fang. I leaned forward, dodging his arm.

"Fang left hand on green." The closest green was right next to my face. Please don't, please do- Dang it! His face was right over mine.

"Max, left foot on red."

"Fang, right foot green." He was now completely stretched over me…

"Well, hello there." He smirked.

"Don't make me hurt you, boy." I scowled at him.

"Max, right foot red." I tried but ended up kicking Fang's leg out from under him. He fell on me, causing my breath to leave me in a 'whoosh'. I grunted.

"Gah Fang! What do you eat? Rocks?" He smirked and rolled off easily. Once he stood, he stretched a hand out to pull me up.

"Okay… let's do something else." I said quickly, not wanting another round of that.

"Since it's late… MOVIE TIME!" Iggy shouted. We all sat down on the couch, I was squeezed between Fang and Ari on the couch. We decided *cough* forced *cough* to watch a chick flick first. Nudge picked 'Stick It'. We all laughed, except Fang of course, and stuffed our faces with popcorn. Halfway through the movie, I went and got my body pillow. I stretched out over the guys and got comfortable, leaning on Fangs knee, with my legs laying limply over Ari.

When that movie was over, we decided it was Action time. We ended with 'Iron Man 2'. By now, I was sitting up straight, hugging my pillow. Ella and Nudge were lying on the floor, almost asleep. Iggy was sitting in a chair and laughing.

"So for the last movie, let's watch a horror!" Iggy said excitedly. Nudge and Ella looked terrified, but the rest of us nodded 'yes'. Fang got up and put some random horror film on. I was doing okay through most of it; Ella was huddled beside Ari, burying her face in his shoulder. Nudge was doing the same with Iggy. A sudden, blood curdling scream came from nowhere, making me scream, I grabbed Fang's arm and buried my face in his shoulder.

"It was just the movie, but I may be deaf now…" He winced.

"Sorry… wasn't expecting it." I gave an 'I'm sorry, but that was still kind of funny' smile and detached myself from his arm and returned to my original spot. In the next second, the axe murderer walked out, covered in blood. He walked over and cut the girls head off. I scooted closer to Fang, I felt his shoulder shaking. He was laughing at me! I punched his shoulder lightly.

"Stop laughing!" I whisper yelled, but he only laughed harder. I sat straight and folded my arms, and pouted. Next thing I knew the movie set off every loud sound possible after a dead silence. All of us girls screamed and jumped a foot in the air. When I opened my eyes I was huddled in Fang's chest,basically sitting in his lap. I looked over and Nudge and Ella were in the same position as me, but with Iggy and Ari. The guys' were laughing their heads off. I whipped around to look at Fang, glaring. He immediately stopped laughing and looked down. I jumped off of him and sat next to Ari, who was still being smushed by Ella. She realized the movie was over and climbed off of him, but sat between us. I put an arm around her, and she huddled closer. Nudge jumped up and sat on my other side, squishing Fang; the couch was probably made for three and had five on it, so everyone was squished. Iggy looked over at us.

"Hey! I feel left out!" He complained, jumping and laying across all of us. We all groaned in pain

"IGGY!" We yelled at him. He looked up to see who his head was lying on and smirked at Ari. I gave Ari a look and we both pushed him off the couch, with a loud thud.

"You guys are no fun." He pouted.

"Neither are you." Ella said. We all let out and _ooh_, Ig huffed.

"Alright, everyone, lights out." Mr. Parker walked into the living room. We all groaned but quietly obeyed.

"Uh… Where am I going to sleep?" Iggy said.

"What do you mean?" Fang asked confused.

"Uh, I don't have a sleepin' bag." Fang seemed to ponder this.

"You can have mine, I'll take the couch." I jumped in.

"I was going to take the couch. You can sleep in my bed if ya want." Fang said.

"No I'll take the couch. You take the bed." I gave him a look that said _'I dare you to continue'._

"That defeats the purpose of a sleepover." He gave me the same look, I sighed.

"I am not sharing with her!" Nudge and Ella shouted at the same time. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Max, just share it with me." Iggy suggested.

"Ugh, fine. I don't want to share a bed." I whined.

"I'm your best friend, deal with it." He looked at me trying to hold a smile back. I groaned, he just laughed. Ari, Ella and Nudge had stretched their bags' out on the floor, Fang disappeared somewhere. I shrugged off my hoodie revealing a purple short sleeve shirt and grabbed my pillow and climbed into the sleeping bag. Fang came in with a blanket and pillow. Iggy climbed in beside me and zipped up the unusually large bag. I snuggled in and we all exchanged 'good nights' and with that we all went to sleep.

Except me.

I just lay there, thinking, about my day, about my friends, about my family. I've been getting used to Jeb; he will never replace my real dad though. I bet you're wondering what happened to him. Well it's a sad story so I don't talk about it. It happened three years ago, I was thirteen.

**-Flash Back-**

_We were a happy, normal family. Mom was cooking dinner one night and realized she didn't have an important ingredient (I don't remember what) and she asked my dad to run to the store and get it. I immediately wanted to go with him because I loved my dad, we did everything together. Well it was winter and it started snowing when we were driving. We were driving on some road when I saw a car swerve and yelled "Dad, look out!" but the snow was so intense that he couldn't see. The driver hit us head on. I rammed forwards and the air bag exploded, breaking my nose. It was strangely quiet. I got worried and screamed "Daddy! Are you okay?" I heard a mumble and peeled myself away from the air bag and looked over to my father. His face was plastered to the air bag and I didn't think he could breathe. I tried to unbuckle my seat belt but it was jammed, so I reached into my pocket and pulled out my pocket knife. I started sawing through the belt and soon I was out. I jumped to the other side of the car and jabbed the knife in the air bag to deflate it. _

_My father picked up his head and looked at me. I smiled but saw his face fall, and he looked down. I followed his gaze and saw a huge red circle over his stomach. My face froze and I reached over and grabbed his cell phone form the door handle. I quickly dialed 911 and then called my mother, staring at my father the whole time. It was a few minutes before the ambulance got there. An EMT ran over and wiped the snow off of the window, looking in. He yelled something and pulled the door open. He started saying things while assessing my dad, I don't know what they did after that because another EMT pulled me out and raced over to the ambulance. He started asking me questions like: What year is it? What's my name? How many fingers? Yada-yada. He did the normal checking thing that you see them do on TV. While he was putting a band-aid over a scratch, I looked up to him._

"_Is my dad okay?" I asked in such a small voice, I hardly believed it was my own. The EMT sighed and looked me in the eyes._

"_Honestly?" He asked. I nodded my head and let out a shaky breath._

"_He doesn't look too good. A piece of glass from the wind-shield went into his stomach. He's lost a lot of blood, but we're doing the best we can to help him. Okay?" He told me. I nodded again. After a few minutes I saw my mom running towards us. She engulfed me in a hug, eleven-year old Ella stood behind her carrying three-year old Angel._

"_Mom, it's all my fault! I couldn't see the driver well enough, he plowed right into us!" I told her frantically._

"_Oh honey, it's not your fault. He's going to be okay, I promise." She gave a sad smile. We watched as they loaded dad up into one of the ambulances and drove off. We hurried to the hospital. They took dad right into surgery. After waiting endless hours, a doctor walked out. Mom ran over to him and they talked in hushed whispers. The doctor looked sad. I heard mom gasp and start crying. She walked over to us three girls in the waiting chairs._

"_Girls…" she sniffed. "Daddy's not-" sniff "-coming home tonight." I looked up to her._

"_Is he gonna come home tomorrow?" Ella asked her eyes big and innocent._

"_Oh honey." She paused. "Daddy-" She didn't finish because she choked back a sob. I sat there, frozen. It seemed like everything stopped, my whole life crashed down around me. I started trembling as the truth set in. Dad's gone. He isn't on some business trip where he'll be home in a few days. He's never coming back._

_For the first time in my life, I cried. I sat down quietly in that chair and put my head in my hands and sobbed as hard as I could._

_**-**_**End flash back-**

Nothing could match the pain I felt then. My best friend was gone, forever. I cried myself to sleep every night for a month.

"Max." I heard I faint voice say. I felt something touch my shoulder and shake it. I started trembling

"Max!" The voice was louder. I jolted upwards in a cold sweat. I looked up to see Fang looking worried.

"Max, what happened? Are you okay?" He whispered frantically. I shook my head as if to shake the thoughts away. I looked around and saw that Iggy was passed out next to me.

"Nothing." I looked down and rubbed my eyes and felt tears. Great, I had been crying, and by the feel of it, I had been bawling. Fang lifted my chin to look at him.

"Max, you were crying. I know you, something's wrong." He said in a stern voice. I couldn't help but let more tears roll down my face from the thought of my dad. I crawled out of the sleeping bag and sat on the couch, pulling my knees to my chest. Fang sat beside me and put a hesitant arm around my shoulders. I laid my head on his shoulder; his hand started rubbing my back in soothing circles.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked softly. I just shook my head pulled my arms into my chest. Fang brought his other hand around me and sat there, hugging me. After I finished crying, soaking Fang's shirt, I pulled up and sat still, much like I had that night. Fang brought his hand up to my face and used his thumb to gently wipe the tears off of my face.

"My dad." I whispered so low I didn't know if he could hear me. His hand was still rubbing circles on my back.

"Your real dad." He said it more of a statement then a question. This is what I like about Fang; he can read me like a book, and figure out what's in my head without me telling him. Either way, I nodded my head.

"What happened?" He asked quietly.

"He died three years ago, in a car crash. I was with him." I stated just as quietly. I looked up to see his reaction, he looked sad and understanding.

"It was snowing and a car hit us dead on, a piece of glass went through him. I wasn't fast enough to call the ambulance; he didn't make it through surgery because he lost too much blood." I started shaking again; he just wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

"It's not your fault." He whispered after a few minutes of pure silence, except for Iggy snoring.

"I can't help but think it is, I should've popped the air bag faster and called nine-one-one immediately and not just sat there, asking if he was okay." I felt my eyes start burning with tears again.

"Max, it was the other drivers fault completely. I promise."

"My mom promised he would live." I muttered, remembering why I don't make promises anymore.

"Max…" He sighed, sadly.

"I don't want to think about it anymore." I said quickly. "What time is it?" he reached over to a table on the side of the couch and grabbed his phone

"Three AM." I've only been asleep for an hour.

"Sorry if I woke you up." I said honestly.

"Its fine, I'm glad I was here." He let a small smile creep onto his face. I wrapped my arms around him and smiled

"Thanks, Fang." I whispered. He hugged me back, tightly.

"You're welcome, Max." We just sat there for a few minutes, when my stomach growled.

"Do you have any ice cream?" I whispered to Fang. He pulled back and looked at me, amusement in his eyes.

"You always want ice cream." He chuckled.

With a grin, he told me to follow him. We got up and went to the kitchen. Fang went to the freezer, pulling out Cookies 'N Cream, Strawberry, and Fudge Brownie.

"I'm in heaven." I'm pretty sure I had a dreamy look on my face. Fang chuckled and pulled out two bowls, two spoons and an ice cream scoop.

"What kind do you want?" I gave him a look that said '_Really?'_ He rolled his eyes.

"… Never mind. All three." I grinned at him.

"You're catching on." He chuckled. He fixed both of ours and came to sit by me at the counter.

"I'm thinking you aren't going to sleep for a while, are you?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Eh, probably not." I said with a grin.

"We can go sit in my room, so we won't wake everyone else up." He offered.

"Okie doke." I finished my last bite and put the bowl in the sink, trying to be quiet, and failing. Fang followed my actions, and led the way upstairs. I ran into the living room quietly and pulled my pillow out of the sleeping bag. Iggy hadn't stirred at all. _Dang, that kid can sleep._ I walked back to Fang; who looked at my pillow and smirked. We entered his room and I went and sat on his bed. He chuckled and climbed on beside me.

"So what do you want to talk about?" He asked.

"I don't know… something happy."

"We could tell each other embarrassing secrets." He suggested.

"If you promise not to tell anyone." I compromised.

"Okay, I'll go first. When I was little, I got around by rolling around like a log for a whole week. Your turn." I chuckled.

"When I was little I locked Ella in a closet because she chased me with barbies." It was his turn to chuckle. We just laid there on our backs, telling each other our childhood secrets for a while. I started getting sleepy and rolled onto my side, so I was opposite Fang, and clutched my pillow. I felt shuffling and felt Fang drape the covers over me. He pulled them all the way up and lay on top, scooting to the other side. His bed was big so I scooted to the opposite of him and clutched my pillow tightly. Slowly I felt my muscles relax, and I finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe... Next Chapter get's Faxier ) But because I won't have a laptop, stinks for you guys, because you'll have to wait. So this is kind of a cliffhanger... Mwahahaha<strong>

**-Eptastic out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**OK! Here it is! But you'll hate me for where it ends ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Max POV<strong>

"_Max, I want to tell you something." Fang said, grabbing my hands and holding them in his._

"_I… l-like.. donuts."_ I mentally groaned, I must be really hungry.

I rolled onto my side and ran in to something, or _someone_. Who's arms wrapped around me.

Great (_note the sarcasm_).I tried to wriggle out of his grasp but after a few minutes, it was no use, so I settled for talking to him.

"Fang." I whispered and nothing happened. I repeated his name louder with the same response. I pulled one of my hands free and poked his cheek several times. A hand shot up and grabbed my own. Fang mumbled something that I couldn't understand.

"Fang, wake up." I urged.

"Five more minutes mom." Wow, very original Fang.

"Fang, its Max, wake up; your biceps are crushing me." His hold had intensified a few seconds ago. He immediately opened his eyes in shock.

"Oh sorry." He said, and retracted his arms.

"It's fine. No harm done." I said while flipping over, grabbing my actual pillow. He didn't reply, but just followed my actions, but opposite direction.

"Do we have to get up yet?" I asked him.

"Not unless you want to, and you don't." he chuckled.

"You know me so well." I yawned with a smile; it's actually kind of hard.

"Exactly. Go back to sleep."

"Sounds good to me." I pulled the covers up and snuggled into my pillow. I shivered; he kept his room ice-box cold.

"How am I supposed to sleep in this icebox?" I asked him. He chuckled again.

"You weren't complaining a minute ago."

"Yea, well. I was warm then, now I'm freezing." I stated, somewhat awkwardly, considering I was warm because Fang was holding me.

"That's a nice way of saying I'm hot." I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Grrr. You know that's not what I meant." I flipped over to glare at his back.

"Sure I do. You want to snuggle with me." He rolled over to face me.

"Gah, you're annoying in the morning." I lay down on my back with a sigh.

"Not my fault." He said, still looking at me. I gave one last glare and rolled back over, scooting to the edge. Fang rolled his eyes and lifted the blanket, gesturing for me to scoot closer to him. I raised and eye brow, but scooted slightly closer. Fang chuckled and reached over, wrapping an arm around my wasit, and pulling me over to him. Secretly enjoying the heat, scooted an inch away from him.

"You're still annoying." I huffed.

"Sure I am." He grinned. With another huff, I closed my eyes and started dozing off again. I heard a knock on the door but neither of us stirred so the person walked in.

"Hey, anyone in- Max?" Ella… I rolled over to face her, my back to Fang.

"Nothing happened we were literally just sleeping." I said quickly before she could come to any conclusions.

"Un-huh, sure…" She drug out.

"I promise." Just as I said that, Fang just had to be asleep and help the situation. Ella noticed and raised her eyebrow. Thanks Fang, you're a huge help.

"I give up. You're my sister you should believe me but this _thing-"_ I pointed my thumb at the figure behind me. "- isn't helping me."

"Oh I believe you, I just think this is funny." She giggled. I buried my face in my pillow.

"Please don't tell anyone." I asked, but when I didn't hear a reply I looked up to see no one. She probably went to go tell them. I was too tired to move so I just threw the covers over my head and awaited my humility.

"Well Max, I didn't know you were like this." And let the harassment begin. Nudge, Ari and Iggy walked in behind Ella, Iggy smirking at his own comment.

"Shut up perv." I growled.

"Aw come on, Maxi. You know it's funny." I uncovered my head to reveal Fang and his arms, to glare at Ella.

"Aw, Max that's so cute! You two are adorable! If you two get together you would be by far the cutest couple in the school. Lissa would be so mad! I-" Nudge stopped because of my glare

"You are so dead." I growled at her.

"Eh you've said that before and, oh look here I am." She said with an evil grin. I noticed that Ari and Iggy were smirking, looking at Fang's arms. Ugh, why can't he just wake up?

"Fang wake up!" I screeched but his grip only tightened.

"You are no help here!" The others were laughing their heads off. This isn't going to do any good, so I kicked him. Hard.

"Ow, dang it Max that hurt!" He shouted, his eyes still closed.

"Oh, so he knew you were in his bed?" Iggy wriggled his eyebrows. I groaned. Fang looked down and saw that his arms were, once again, wrapped around me.

"Sorry… again." He said, basically jumping to the other side of the bed.

"Looked pretty comfy there, Fangy." Ari said with a smirk.

"I was." He said calmly, while I, in fact was probably looking like a tomato.

"Whatever, let's forget this and go eat. I'm starving!" I said jumping out of the bed. The guys just rolled their eyes while Ella and Nudge giggled. We all filed downstairs and into Fang's kitchen.

"What do you guys want?" I asked. Iggy immediately tensed.

"You are not cooking! Last time you tried to cook you set me on fire!" He yelled, pointing an accusing finger at me.

"At least I helped put it out…" I chuckled. Fang was staring at me.

"What?" I asked defensively

"You set him on fire?" He asked, taking a small step backwards.

"Only once." I said and turned to Nudge and Ella.

"Go help Iggy since he banned me from anyone's kitchen." They laughed and went to join Iggy. Ari followed them. Fang and I walked over to the couch and sat down.

"So what do you want to do today?" he asked.

"Well, its Saturday so…" I trailed off, thinking.

"We could go to the beach." He suggested.

"That sounds fun. I'll go tell the others." I jumped up and stooped at the swinging door that divided the living room and the kitchen.

"Can I come in peace?" I shouted through the door.

"Maybe, what do you want?" Ella called through the door.

"I have a proposition, and I'll tell you _if-" _I paused for dramatic effect_ "_…You give me food." She poked her head out to see me.

"Whatever, Ig made waffles so go get Fang and come in, but stay away from the all the appliances." She chuckled. I turned around to find Fang right behind me. He nodded at me and we walked in. Iggy was putting plates and silverware on the table. We all sat down and for once, Nudge was quiet. I put three waffles on my plate, you may think I eat a lot but I have a high metabolism and burn it off quickly so ha! I win. The boys had piled twice as many waffles as me on their plates, and we began eating. When I was finishing my second one Ella piped up

"So Max, what was your proposition?" Ig looked confused and slightly scared. Ha! He has learned.

"Fang suggested we go to the beach today." I stated.

"Ooh! I love the beach! I just bought a new cute bathing suit the other day at the mall! Oh I also saw the CUTEST dress ever there! But it cost too much, so I went to another store and found a cute pair of jeans. Hey Max, remember those jeans I bought you earlier this year? Have you even worn them yet? They would look so cute! I want to give you another makeover! Can we do that soon, you need a haircut; you haven't cut it in forever. I picked out a really cute, almost emo hair cut for you, we could put colors in it like purple! I love purple! It's such a cool color! It goes great with my skin tone." Nudge finished, looking at her nails.

"Sounds good to me." Ari said.

"I can go pick up hot chicks." Iggy winked. I saw Ella's face fall the tiniest bit out of the corner of my eye.

"You're such a boy." I rolled my eyes at him, he just smirked.

"Okay." Ella said in a small voice.

"One problem, I don't have a swim suit." I said.

"Oh, I bought one for you because you got rid of your other one." Nudge offered.

"Okay, then we'll go get dressed and tell our parents where we're going then meet back here. 'kay?" Ella said. We all nodded and went to grab our bags. I went over to Nudge's because she had my swimsuit. I was sitting on her bed while she and Ella dug through her closet. Ella popped out a second later with a yellow bag.

"Here, go to the bathroom and put this on." She tossed the bag at me. I did as she said and went to the bathroom. I closed the door and opened the bag.

"Oh heck no!" I yelled as I pulled the small bikini out of the bag. It was a black halter top and a black bikini bottom. It would cover more than some, but still, a _bikini_? I knew Nudge would pull something like this.

"C'mon Max, it'll look hot! Plus you don't have another one!" Ella shouted on the other side of the door.

"I'm wearing clothes over it!" I called back. I grudgingly put on the horrible excuse for a bathing suit. Seeing as the boys weren't here I walked out and showed the two fashion monsters. Ella was wearing a light blue halter top tankini with short swim shorts. Nudge was wearing similar but hers was pink and showed her belly button.

"OMG Max, you look so hot! I bet Fang won't be able to take his eyes off of you!" Nudge squealed. I glared at her.

"Here, I went and got them while you were in there." Ella put a pair of _really_ short denim shorts in my arms along with a white tank top and a pair of black sandals. I on the over-clothes and grabbed my bag, now stocked with sunscreen, a towel, sunglasses, the necessities. The other two did the same and we walked down stairs to find the guys in the living room. Ari had on purple with white trim trunks, and a white T, Ig had blue and white Hawaiian print trunks, and a blue wife-beater and lastly Fang was wearing black and gray checkered trunks, with a black Hanes T-shirt

"Ready to go?" Ari asked. We all nodded except Fang who I noticed was staring at me. I blushed and walked out the door. We all walked over to Ari's black Silverado Jeb got him earlier that week. There were only four seats inside

"I'm sitting inside; the wind will ruin my hair!" Nudge and Ella screamed.

"SHOT GUN!" Iggy yelled.

"Max, Fang, in the back, and yes it is illegal but as long as you stay down its only like twenty minutes." Ari said as he handed me a blanket to lie on in the back. I jumped over the side and laid out the blanket as Fang jumped over too. The girls opened the window in the back windshield so they could talk to us.

"Ari says be careful because it's gonna be bumpy." Ella stated. She and Nudge giggled as we settled in and lay down. Ari pulled out and we were on our way.

When we pulled up the beach wasn't as crowded as I thought it would've been. Ari parked and we grabbed all of our stuff and head out to the sand. Nudge ran ahead of all of us to search for a good place to set up. We slowly followed behind as she draped a blanket on the ground and set all her stuff down.

"Hey Ella, can you put sunscreen on my shoulders?" I asked, she walked towards me and I turned around. Soon really cold sunscreen was coating me, but what surprised me was I that the hands were big and tough. Please don't be him, please don't be him…

I turned around to see the 'him' I was talking about.

"Thanks Fang." I said awkwardly, and sat down. Fang stood beside me and took off his black shirt, to reveal his hot, tan six pack. I swear his abs are drool worthy, his arms aren't bad to look at either, he wasn't steroid ripped but he had a decent amount of muscle.

"Hey Max, want to come swim with us?" Iggy asked. I saw Fang looking at me from the corner of my eye. Hmm, if he's going to look, might as well look good. I smirked to myself.

"I think I might tan for a bit." I said. I pulled my white tank top off and then shucked my shorts. I heard wolf whistles in the background. The guys' were staring at me with their jaws hanging down.

"Dang Max, when did you get hot?" Iggy said.

"Oh shut up. By the way, your jaw's going to start hurting if it hangs open any longer." I smirked. Fang closed his mouth and looked down with a slight pink twinge on his face. Iggy and Ari just closed their mouths and walked away. I sat down on the blanket and stretched out, Ella and Nudge copying me. The sun actually felt really nice, but it was soon blocked. I opened my eyes and propped myself up on my elbows.

"Hey." A male voice said.

**_Fang_**

I was throwing a football with Iggy when I looked over at Max. I saw some guy talking to her.

"Hey, I'll be right back." I called to Iggy, he looked confused but I left anyway. Max was standing up and talking to the dude now, but she looked ticked. I walked over and wrapped my arms around her waist from behind.

"Oh, hey Fang." Max said with confusion clear in her voice.

"Hey babe." I said. Max tensed I leaned over and whispered in her ear-

"Play along." She gave a tiny nod.

"So what did you say you wanted, Sam?" Max said with a sickly sweet smile on her face.

"Uh, never mind…" He trailed off and walked away. I snickered.

"Thank you, he wouldn't stop hitting on me." Max groaned. I pulled my arms back and stood beside her, smirking.

"No problem." I walked away. It was about thirty minutes later and I realized the girls still hadn't come over. I grabbed a bucket Iggy and brought so he could make 'fort Ig-tastic' his words not mine. I went and filled it up with water. I snuck a peak at the girls and saw their eyes were closed. Perfect. I snuck over and stood off to the side. I proceeded to dump the bucket all over Max. She shrieked and her eyes flew open, finding me cracking up. She glared.

"ZANE BENJIMEN PARKER! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Really? She had to use my full name. Ari and Iggy who had come up behind me, looked at her with confusion, along with Ella and Nudge.

"Who's Zane?" Iggy asked. I rolled my eyes. That kid is so oblivious.

"Who has the last name Parker?" Max retorted sarcastically, still glaring at me.

"Oh." He said in realization. "DUDE! Your name is epic!" Iggy shouted at me. I rolled my eyes once again.

"Well, Maximum Taylor Ride, would you kindly not kill me and join us for a swim?" I asked.

"Fine. Nudge, Ella, want to come?" she asked the other girls.

"Sure." They said and got up. I ran into the water and dove into it when I figured I wouldn't hit my head. I popped back up and walked back to the group. Max was staring at me. Her eyes met mine and she blushed, turning away.

"Water feels good." I said. Iggy and Ari bolted while the girls just stood with their feet in.

"Come on Max." I urged.

"Fine." she walked forwards and did what I did a few minutes ago. Once she popped up she stayed with her shoulders under for a minute before walking back towards us.

Wow was all I could say. Her hair was stuck to her face and she was dripping water. Her skin looked tan against the black and I noticed her hips were swaying more than usual. She walked up past me and stood next to Ella.

"How do you pull off smexy?" Ella asked incredulously. I chuckled when Max just shrugged and pulled her farther into the water. Nudge following her close behind. The rest of the day was pretty chill, we all just hung out and played in the water. When we were packing up, a bleach blonde girl wearing basically nothing, walked up to me.

"Hey, want to go out sometime?" She asked, glancing at my abs. I shot a look over to Max that said '_Help me' _she just gave me a small smirk and walked over to me, placing an arm around my waist.

"What was that?" she asked the blonde. The girl just wrinkled her nose and looked back at me.

"Well if you ever want someone prettier and all around better, call me." She slipped a piece of paper into my hand. That was a low blow. I turned to see a totally ticked Max.

"What did you say?" She ground out. The girl took a step back but replied.

"Why have you, when he could have me? I'm obviously prettier than you, I skinnier than you and my hair is better." She smirked. Max literally had smoke coming from her ears. She glared and stepped forwards. She pulled her hand back and snapped it forwards, effectively breaking the girl's nose.

"Well, no matter what, I'll always be a better person than you." Max growled. Everyone was watching what was happening. The girl stood up and ran to a group of girls.

"Yeesh, aggressive girlfriend." I snickered. Max just glared at me and walked away.

"Well let's head home I'm tired." Max said. We all walked to the parking lot and hopped in Ari's truck. The whole ride home was quiet. Max and I got put in the back again. I was lying on my back with my eyes closed when I felt someone snuggle into my side. I opened my eyes to see Max (who else) with a sad look on her face. She just held onto my arm and didn't say anything.

"Am I pretty?" she whispered. Whoa totally not expecting that one. I titled my head to the side and looked at her. She wouldn't meet my eyes though.

"Max, you are beautiful. That girl didn't even compare." I said softly. She looked up and gave me a shy smile.

"Thanks Fang." she said. I couldn't look away from her big brown eyes. I subconsciously leaned forwards the slightest bit and she did too. My eyes traveled down to her lips. She kept leaning forwards and I followed. When we we're a half an inch apart she met my eyes and I closed the gap between us.

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha you hate me now... well you'll love me when I update next! :D <strong>

**-signing off, Eptastic. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Looky here, I updated! :D I figured I wouldn't torture you guys too much. **

**Disclaimer: I hate this. It's useless.**

* * *

><p>Kissing Max is just… Wow. Her lips are soft and sweet; the jolt of electricity that filled me, the immediate sparks. I couldn't help but get lost in the kiss, it just felt right. Her lips melded with mine perfectly. I reached my hand up and cupped her neck, holding her in place. She laid her hand softly on my chest. After a few minutes I heard a simultaneous "<em>Aw"<em>. They just had to ruin the moment. Max and I jumped apart quickly and looked down blushing. When I was sure the pink in my cheeks had gone down I looked up to see Nudge and Ella giggling at us with faces that obviously said "_Aw"._ I glared at them hoping they could read the message in my eyes that said '_I'm going to murder you in your sleep.'_ They both knew I liked Max and yet they still interrupted. They are the ones that want us together! Well not the only ones, obviously. I looked over to Max who would not look up. Crap, I bet she doesn't like me and I just ruined our friendship. Now she probably hates me.

Thankfully we pulled into the Martinez/Ride's driveway then. I grabbed my bags and jumped out. We exchanged byes and I went into my house, basically hyperventilating. I can't believe I kissed Max. it has to mean something if she kissed back, right?

While I was thinking I scaled the stairs and ran into my room. I dropped my junk and fell onto my bed face first. There was a slight knock on my door.

"Zane honey, everything okay?" My mother's voice called through the door. I groaned in response, seeing as my face was buried in my blanket, which happened to still smell like Max from this morning. My mom walked in and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Honey, what happened?" She asked in that motherly voice that says _'tell me now'_ but in a nice way. I picked my head up, but only enough for her to hear me.

"I kissed Max." I whispered.

"Oh." She whispered back, realization clear in her voice. I groaned again.

"Well, why'd you do that?" She asked in a _'are you stupid?'_ tone, which I deserved, because I am.

"I don't know, it was spur of the moment." I know what you're thinking, Fang talking to his mother about feelings? Well I'm a momma's boy, so deal. She started rubbing circles on my back.

"How did she react?"

"Well she kissed me back, then Nudge and Ella saw us and giggled so we broke away, then she wouldn't look at me. She didn't even say bye when I left." Another wave of guilt washed over me.

"Well, she's probably just surprised; I was surprised the first time your father kissed me. It was our first date and I wasn't expecting it to say the least. Did either of you say something before it?"

"A girl came up before we left and was flirting with me. Well earlier a guy was flirting with Max so I walked over and we pretended that we were together to get the creep to go away. Well when that girl came over so we did the same. The girl was bad mouthing her and saying she was prettier, junk like that. Well when we got into the car she asked me if I thought she was pretty, then I told her she was beautiful and then we leant in and here we are now." Well I just used my word supply for the month.

"Wait you said 'we', she leaned in too?" I nodded.

"Well, that means she wasn't opposed to you kissing her, there's hope for you yet." She gave me a small smile and stood up.

"Well this is good bonding time, but I have to go cook dinner so stand up and hug me so I can leave." I smiled at her and stood up; I was a good foot taller than her so she just barley reached my shoulders.

"Thanks mom." I whispered to her. She pulled back with a smile

"You're welcome honey, everything's going to turn out fine." with that she walked out and left me all alone-y on my own-y. I collapsed back on to my bed and put my hands behind my head. I sure hope she's right.

* * *

><p><strong>_Max_<strong>

Fang. Kissed. Me.

I can't believe it. Well I can but I didn't think it would actually happen! We're best friends, what is this going to do to our relationship? I admit I do like Fang, but what will happen? Will we become something more or stay friends or worse, will he even talk to me anymore? I'm so confused. He just had to go and kiss me, don't get me wrong, I enjoyed it. Our lips moved in sync and it felt like they fit together perfectly, his lips were soft and sweet yet strong and determined. The kiss itself was a short sweet one; the only emotion I felt was love. Does that mean Fang likes me? Everyone keeps telling me that he does but… I don't know! I'm so confused!

"UUUGGGGHHHH!" I groaned loudly. I was currently lying on my bed, holding a pillow over my face. I got up and walked over to my window. The sun was shining so I decided to go sit on my roof. I grabbed my hoodie and went to sit on the edge, feet dangling off. I don't know why I'm freaking out about this. It was just a kiss. Right? I just hung my head and swung my legs back and forth. I heard rustling beside me, but I didn't have to look up to know who it was.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey Ig."

"Are you going to be perverted or nice?" I asked cautiously. He let out a soft chuckle.

"I was going for nice. I can be perverted if ya want me to though." He gave me a cheesy grin.

"So why are you here?"

"I heard what happened and figured you'd be freaked out, because I know you." He sat down beside me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I leant into his side.

"Sorry I've pushed you away Ig, I miss us just hanging out." I whispered.

"Me too. So wanna talk about what happened?"

"Not really, right now I kind of want to forget it. I'm stressing out because I like him but I don't know if he likes me or not. But I don't want it to ruin our friendship."

"I don't really know what to say, but could you help me with something?"

"Yea sure what is it?"

"It's about Ella…" I nodded my head, motioning for him to go on.

"Well, I kinda, sorta, maybe…-" he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Spit it out." I interrupted

"… Like her." He finished quickly. Finally! He admitted it!

"Good, because she like you too." His head jerked up.

"She does?" he asked doubtingly.

"Why do you think she follows you around like a puppy and gets upset when you talk about picking up hot girls?"

"I have been noticing that lately."

"So gonna ask her out?"

"You'd let me?"

"If you can get passed Ari, and don't hurt her, then yes." He smiled.

"Cool." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Well mom just texted me to get home, so I'll see later." He said as he stood up.

"Okay." I stood up and hugged him. After he left I went back inside. I went down stairs to find Angel playing in the living room floor.

"Hey babe." I said.

"Hi Max." She grinned and ran over to me, embracing me in a hug.

"How did the sleepover go?" she asked. My mind raced through everything. Twister, Movies, last night, the morning, the beach, the kiss.

"It went great, I had a lot of fun."

"Did Fang really kiss you?" How does she know these things? As if reading my mind she answered-

"Ella told me."

"Yea he did." I answered quietly.

"I like Fang, he's nice."

"Yea me too." I whispered, absentmindedly playing with her hair.

* * *

><p><strong>_Fang_<strong>

As I was lying on my bed, I looked out my window to see Max. I was about to go see her when I saw Iggy walk over and sit next to her, wrapping an arm around her. She leaned into him. I walked over and opened my window so I could hear them. Yes I was eavesdropping but hey, curiosity killed the cat… Do I count as a cat if I have fangs? Wouldn't I be more snake-y or bat-y? Wow I'm off topic…

"I heard what happened and figured you'd be freaked out, because I know you." Iggy told her. _So I freaked her out?_

"Sorry I've pushed you away Ig, I miss us just hanging out." _She's clearly avoiding it._

"Me too. So wanna talk about what happened?" _Thank you Iggy for getting to the point!_

"Not really, right now I kind of want to forget it."_ Oh… cue frowny face Fang._

"I'm stressing out because I like him but I don't know if he likes me or not. But I don't want it to ruin our friendship." _Great I'm stres-Wait a minute. She likes me? SHE LIKES ME! OH MY GOD! SHE LIKES ME TOO! _

"I don't really know what to say, but could you help me with something?" Iggy had a bashful look on his face.

"Yea sure what is it?" Max asked.

"It's about Ella…" I pulled back, closing the window.

Max likes me. She likes me. I might actually have a chance. Being extremely happy, I ran out of my room and jumped down the stairs, literally, a ridiculously huge smile on my face. I walked into the kitchen to find my mom; I ran up to her and hugged her.

"Whoa! Someone's happy." She said. I just nodded vigorously.

"What happened?" She raised her eyebrow.

"I just heard something." I said, sitting on the counter.

"And…?" she pressed.

"A certain neighbor may or may not like a certain neighbor back."

"You could've just said Max likes you." She smiled.

"I know but I'm in a good mood and actually wanted to say more than three words." Her mouth resembled and 'O.'

"You really do care about her." She said as she mixed whatever we were having for dinner.

"Duh." She chuckled.

"Zane, don't 'duh' your mother. Now what's all the commotion about?" My father joined us in the kitchen.

"He found out the Max likes him back after he kissed her earlier." My mom told him. Dad raised his eyebrow and clapped me on the back with a chuckle.

"I knew you'd do something about it sooner or later." He grinned at me and I returned it.

Maybe my future isn't ruined. Cue happy face Fang.

* * *

><p><strong>_Max_<strong>

It's been three weeks since the 'incident' between Fang and I, and no one has mentioned it thankfully. It hasn't been awkward either, it's like it never happened. But I know it did.

I haven't been able to get it out of my mind ever since, the feeling of his lips on mine, the sparks of electricity that jolted through me, everything. I have noticed that every time Fang is around me he instantly perks up and is in a good mood, only I can tell though because nobody can read him like I can. He's been weird ever since then. Don't get me wrong, the new happy Fang is nice but, it's kind of strange.

"Max! Come on! We have to go or we'll be late!" Ella called from downstairs. I was running really late today, Mondays are not my thing. Since Ari got his car we don't have to ride the bus anymore, Ig, Nudge and Fang usually ride with us too.

I ran over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of denim-cuffed shorts that went about mid-thigh, a gray tank top with lace at the top and a blue/purple/yellow flannel button up, which I left unbuttoned, paired with my yellow converse. As soon as I tied my last shoe lace I ran to the stairs and saw that Iggy was standing at the base of the stairs.

"Ig! Catch me!" I hollered down.

"Kay!" I jumped up and slid down the banister, into his outstretched arms. He caught me with an '_oof'_.

"Thanks now let's go!" I bolted for the door, the others, minus Fang, following. We ran and literally jumped in the car. It was 7:50, class started at 8:00 and we had a fifteen minute drive. I looked around but didn't see Fang. I settled in the back like I always do, while the rest climbed into their regular seats. As Ari pulled out, I noticed Fang sprinting out of his house.

"Fang! Hurry!" I yelled at him. He caught sight of us and barreled down the street. Thankfully the speed limit was fifteen. Fang came close and threw his backpack beside me.

"Come on! We don't have all day!" I said with a grin.

"You try to jump in the back of a moving truck!" He hollered. He was about three feet away. I went to the edge and stuck my hand out. He picked his head up and took a huge leap, his feat landing on the bumper, grabbing my hand. He grinned but noticed he was falling backwards. I grabbed his other hand and pulled back. We both fell backwards, him landing on me.

"Gah Fang, I swear the only thing you eat is rocks." I groaned.

"It's all muscle." He smirked, not moving.

"Psh believe it when I see it." I groaned again.

"I can arrange that." Another smirk, causing another groan.

"Just get off." He slid over to the side; I took a huge breath, refilling my lungs. Fang and I suddenly slid towards the tailgate because Ari was gunning it. He took a sudden turn and I slid into the wall, Fang squished between us. This time Fang groaned. I couldn't help but chuckled at him.

"Now you know how I felt." I smirked at him, getting a scowl in return. I pulled myself out of the crevice and scooted into the middle. Since we ride in the back every day, Ari keeps it clean for us. Fang followed my actions. When I saw a school zone sign Ella turned around and was shocked to see Fang in the back with me.

"Mornin' Fang." She said, Ig and Nudge flipped around to see him, he waved in response. When we felt the car stop, every one of us bolted. It was 7:59 and we were the only ones outside. We must've looked pretty funny, a whole flock of kids barreling for the school doors, Fang and I leading the pack.

"SEE YOU GUYS' AT LUNCH!" I yelled over my shoulder as Fang and I headed to homeroom, everyone going their separate ways. I looked down at my watch and saw that we had ten seconds to get to class. The door was ten feet ahead. I glanced at Fang and we ran as fast as we could, laughing our heads off. Fang sped up and grabbed the door for me, _Aw what a gentleman._ Fang literally jumped into the room behind me. I stopped long enough to see kids staring at us, I wouldn't doubt it. It was two of the quietest kids laughing their heads off and barreling into the room. Just as we sat down the bell rang. I turned to Fang (who was sitting beside me) and high-fived him.

"We owned that!" I laughed. He let out a silent chuckle, still trying to breathe. Ms. Wallace looked at us suspiciously.

"Maximum, Fang, I would lecture you about the importance of being on time but the show you just gave us was slightly amusing." She said with a smile on her face.

"Thank you Ms. W, Fang here made us late because he had to chase down the car, and then he almost fell out of it. I mean, who tries to jump in the back of a moving truck?" I giggled.

"What? You told me too!" Fang exclaimed. The class burst out laughing, except Lissa, who was glaring at me.

"Since when do you listen to me?" I asked, Ms. Wallace didn't seem to mind, she was laughing along with the class.

"Since you didn't text me and tell me you were going to be late, I had to run." He was trying to sound mad but it was failing because he was chuckling. I laughed.

"Psh, it was you're fault, Ig and Nudge were already downstairs." He let a small smile form on his lips. The class gasped, I turned to them.

"What, never seen a dude smile?" I said. Fang just shook his and banged it on his desk.

"You're going to get a concussion…" I told him. He only hit it harder.

"Alright Fang, stop giving yourself a concussion and sit up straight. Let's get back on track." Ms. Wallace said. I stifled a giggle and Fang nudged me in the ribcage. I glared at him.

* * *

><p><strong>_Lunch Time_<strong>

Fang and I walked into the cafeteria with our packed lunches, and walked over to our usual table. As soon as we sat down Iggy and Ella came over, taking seats. The last two finally got there and we started eating, throwing insults' back and forth, and countering them with witty comebacks. We were all laughing when Lissa walked over.

"Hello Maxine." She said in that annoying, squeaky voice of hers.

"Sup, wicked witch of the north." I retorted quickly.

"Oh I just wanted to come over and tell you what a cute outfit that was, I only have one thing to make it better." She said as she pulled a chocolate pudding cup from behind her back and dumped it on my chest. The cafeteria '_oohed'_. I stood up, not uttering a sound, with a death glare so dark it could kill on the spot. I pulled my arm pack ready to snap it into her pretty little nose when I felt a warm hand grab it. I turned to glare at its owner, which was Fang. He smirked and put his own pudding cup in my hand. I got an evil smile on my face as I walked closer to Lissa. She took a step back.

"Hm, you know what Lissa, I think this would look good here." I took a scoop and dropped it over her chest. She shrieked. "Here." I took another scoop and placed it on her head and patted it in. "And here." I took the last scoop and smeared to all over her face.

"Poop face." Iggy coughed. I heard the others laughing behind me.

"UGH! You will pay for this Maxine Ride!" She shrieked and turned around. I grabbed an apple from my bag and beamed her back with it, making her fall forwards.

"It's Maximum!" I called to her. The whole cafeteria laughed as she stormed out. I turned to my group.

"Anyone got an extra shirt?" The girls shook their heads, that's a surprise they usually always have extra clothes, that's why I don't bring my own! I turned to the guys.

"I'll even accept one from you three." I sighed. Iggy and Ari shook their heads.

"I'll go get it." Fang said quietly.

"Really? Thank you so much!" I grinned. He walked out and I sat there, trying to hide my pudding mess.

"That was kind of epic, Max." Ig said with a smirk.

"Thank you, thank you very much." I said, failing an Elvis Presley voice, by now Fang came walking in, black fabric in hand.

"Thank you so much Fang!" I said as I ran out and into the girl's room. I shucked my shirt and stood in front of the sink, wiping away the access pudding. I unfolded Fang's shirt to see it was just plain black. _Surprise._ I put it on but it was so big it covered my shorts. I thought for a second. I pulled the hair-tie from my wrist and tied the shirt up on the side, letting my white under tank top (I always wear one) show. I looked in the mirror and approved I took my shirt and ran to my locker, stuffing them inside. I ran back to the lunch room and rejoined my group.

"Wow Max, you actually look kinda hot." Nudge said. I rolled my eyes and turned to Fang.

"Thanks Bestie." I grinned. He just shook his head and murmured "Welcome."


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm so sorry this is late, but if you love this story, I hope you'll forgive me.**

**I'm actually writing a cute faxy Valentines day one-shot! I'll hopefully post it tonight, or tomorrow. Maybe one of you want to read it?**

* * *

><p><strong>_Tuesday_Fang_<strong>

As I was walking towards P.E, someone pushed me against the lockers.

"Hey Fangy." Lissa. She had me completely pinned. I nodded to her.

"Will you come to my party Saturday night?" She asked running a finger down my chest, trying to be flirty. It was just giving me the creeps.

"Maybe." I said. I wouldn't really go, but maybe if someone I knew was there.

"Can I bring some friends?" I whispered, leaning closer as if I was going to kiss her.

"Sure." She said, dazed. Good to know I have an effect on the ladies.

"Cool. See you then." I quickly pulled back and pushed myself away from her. Behind me I heard her screech and stomp. Ha. As I made my way to P.E, I passed Iggy

"Hey Ig, coming?" His head popped up at the sound of my voice.

"Uh, yea… Hey can I ask you a question?" He asked, worry lines creasing his forehead.

"You just did." I replied, holding in a smile. He rolled his eyes.

"Seriously."

"Shoot."

"I want to ask a girl out, but I really don't know how, I mean, I like her a lot so I want it to be special-"

"Ig, whenever you ask, Ella will say yes." I interrupted him. He stopped mid-rant and looked at me with a shocked expression.

"How'd you-" Recognition crossed his eyes.

"Max." We spoke in unison.

"Let's just get to P.E." and with that, we did. As we entered the gym from the guy's locker room, I walked out to see Max, with her back turned to me. _Hmm._ I felt an evil grin creep onto my face. The rest of the kids were already there so everyone was going to see her reaction. Nudge and Ella were standing in front of her and they saw me. I quickly put my finger to my lips, hoping they'd get the point, and they did. They continued their conversation. I snuck up behind Max and gently eased my hands forwards, at the last second I jerked them around her waist, pulling her into a hug.

Her reaction? She jumped about four feet in the air and screamed bloody murder. I spun her around while Iggy, Nudge and Ella all doubled over in laughter, the rest of the kids joining them. I doubt any of these kids have seen Max so… vulnerable. I cracked a smile as she glanced over her shoulder.

"FANG! PUT ME DOWN!" She wriggled against my grasp. I pretended to think about it.

"Hmm…. Nah, don't think I will." She managed to kick my shin.

"ZANE PARKER! PUT ME DOWN. NOW!" she screeched again. I set her down, taking a big step backwards.

"You better run Fang." Ella instructed cautiously. I looked back to Max, only to find her glaring murderously at me. As the smart man I am, I took off running, Max on my heels.

"Fang! Get back here!"

"Not a chance! You'll pulverize me!" I said with a smirk on my face.

"Smart choice, Stupid!" She called after me. We were running all over the gymnasium, up and down the bleachers, around the other kids. I finally managed to jump behind Ella, holding her in front of me as a shield.

"Fang put me down! She'll kill me too!" Ella screamed.

"Exactly! While she's killing you, I can make a safe get away." Max now stood in front of us, killing me ten thousand different ways in her mind.

"Hand over the girl." She growled.

"Is it me or does this sound like a weird old western?" I asked, trying to bring a little humor in the mix. It failed.

"Max! Stop trying to murder Fang so we can get our game of dodge-ball on." Coach Murphy told us. Iggy and Nudge pulled Max away and to the other side of the Gym. I went to the other, letting Ella go. When coach finished separating us into teams, it was me and Ig against Max, Nudge and Ella. Plus the other kids of course. The minute the coach blew the whistle, Max chucked a ball at my face.

"Geez Max! It was just a hug!" I exclaimed, although I was ginning slightly. She glared at me and chucked another ball, hitting me in the chest. I stumbled backwards, but a grin laced my lips. Max stared in shock as I raised the ball from my hands. I caught it. I knew I had an evil glint in my eye. I stepped back and threw the ball at Ella, amazingly, Iggy threw one at Nudge and we got both of them out. That left Max and me and Iggy. Max quickly nailed Iggy in the head and he slumped over to the bleachers. Okay, now it's just Max and me. She and I picked up balls and walked closer to the middle line. She raised the ball and threw it at my chest. I swiftly bowed back and dodged it. I grinned and threw my ball at her; she smirked and jumped to the floor.

"Max, we should call it a truce." I said.

"You just don't want to get beat." She retorted a grin tugging at her lips.

"Sure, call it what you want. You can get me back however you want, just. Don't. Kill. Me." I knew I'd regret this later. Later came when she grinned evilly.

"Okay, you have to give me a piggyback ride for the rest of the day." _Whew, school's over in an hour and she's sitting down for most of it._

"After the end of school too." She smirked. I instantly groaned, making her chuckle.

"Deal?" she asked walking forwards and standing on the line. I hesitantly joined her.

"Deal." I grumbled.

"Okay, starting now!" I bent down and she hopped on. The whole class was laughing by now. I carried her to Art and everywhere else. When Art was over I had Max on my back as Ella came running over.

"Max! Lissa is having a party Saturday! I know you hate each other but her parties are to die for, can we go? Please, please, please?" Ella said in one breath; guess she's been taking lessons from Nudge.

"Uh, I guess." She flicked my head. "You going?"

"I was actually going to ask if you guys wanted to go, Lissa pinned me against the wall earlier and basically made me promise I would go." I said.

"Oh Max! Can we give you a makeover? We could cut your hair and go buy a hot dress and buy shoes and all that good stuff! We-" Max interrupted her.

"If I say yes will you leave me alone?" I smirked.

"EEEP! I'll go tell Nudge!" She squealed and ran off.

"Crap, what did I do?" Max mumbled. I chuckled.

"Let's get to Ari's truck." She said as she laid her head on my back.

When we did, Max slid off and climbed in. As I joined her, I noticed some girls looking over at me, as I was getting in the bed of the truck. I rolled my eyes and sat down, waiting for Ari to pull out.

When we got home, I climbed out first and stood still as Max slumped out. I crouched down so she could wrapped her arms around my neck. When she was situated, my hands under her knees and her arms wrapped around my neck, I walked her inside. I ran into Mrs. Val as I was taking her to the kitchen.

"Fang…?"

"She was going to kill me." I replied, knowing it'd answer her question. She shook her head as Max giggled. I walked her over to the counter, beside the chocolate-chip cookies.

"Yay!" Max squealed, shoving a good handful in her mouth.

**_Friday_Max_**

Since the party is tomorrow, Nudge and Ella decided that we should do my makeover today. First we were going to the mall to get an outfit and cut my hair. We were currently sitting Ari's truck, outside of the mall. Ari had to come with us because I won't get my license until summer, which is only 2 months away. Iggy and Fang weren't allowed to come for some reason.

"Come on Max! You're not going to die!" Nudge was trying to pull me out of the car. I reluctantly got out and we all trudged over to the doors. The girls immediately pulled me into a salon. Ari ditched us and stayed outside.

"Hi, I'm Cassie, what can I do for you?" a lady with a bright, neon green faux hawk came over to us.

"Yes, she needs a haircut." Ella grinned.

"Just in time, I'm open. Follow me." she said. I trailed behind her and sat down in a chair while Nudge and Ella discussed hairstyles with Cassie. Suddenly they all walked over to me, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh yea, that'll look great on her!" Cassie told the other two.

"Yay!" they stood to the side as she got to work. After about 20 minutes of scissors, a comb and some spray water, Cassie stopped to look at me.

"OMG! You look amazing!" she squealed along with Nudge and Ella.

"Can I see it?" she nodded and spun me around. I opened my clenched eyes to see what happened to my hair. She had cut it into a semi punk/emo style. She cut the top shorter and layered it, and she cut the under layer to my shoulders, it came to a point on each side. She trimmed my bangs and made them choppy. I really liked it. I turned to face the two terrors.

"So do you like it? I think you look hot! I mean your long hair looked good but I love this cut on you! It's so… so you! It's so cute! I bet the boys' will be amazed! Now we have to go get a super cute dress and super cute shoes! Hey would you wear pumps? Because I saw this adorable dress in Debs and it will look perfect on you!" Nudge rambled. I rolled my eyes

"Let's just go. I want to get home. P.E wore me out today." I complained. Suicides make you want to commit suicide! I think that why they named them that. I mean who would make up an excerise that made you want to die? It… I'm off topic aren't I?

"Okay! Let's go get Ari!" Ella squealed and ran out the door. I trudged behind them. Once outside I saw Ari, he was grinning at me, and giving me a thumbs' up. I rolled my eyes as the terrible two, once again, pulled me towards a random store. Nudge squealed and ran off. Five seconds later she returned with a strapless dress. It had a piece of black fabric over the chest and had white flowing, silky material that would hit above the knees.

"Go try this on!" She threw the dress over my head and pushed me across the store and into a tiny enclosed box. I groaned, but went ahead and changed, seeing as I wouldn't get out unless I did. When it was on I turned and looked in the mirror. I was right, the white stopped right above my knees.

I knocked on the door, letting Ella know I was ready to come out. I walked out and they both gasped.

"OMG you look hot! I found this purple belt and matching heels! And this really pretty necklace! OMG you are going to look so good at Lissa's party! Oh! And you are not allowed to see Fang until tomorrow at the party, got it?" Nudge said.

"Why?"

"We want him to drop dead because you're so gorgeous." Ella grinned. I just rolled my eyes. After about another hour, we decided to go home, only to find Iggy and Fang in our front yard. The girls gasped when they saw them. Nudge quickly shoved a beanie over my hair, tucking it all in. When we got out, Nudge and Ella dragged me as fast as they could past them.

"Trust me, I'm not trying to avoid you!" I called over my shoulder as the girls shut the door. We went up to my room and put all the new stuff away. We ended up getting all the accessories Nudge found. We bought the dress and a few other things like skinny jeans and 'better-looking' shirts, as Ella put it. When done, I laid on my bed, the girls climbed on beside me. I suddenly heard tapping on my window. I looked up and saw the boys trying to get in. Ella pushed me back down and got up.

"What?" She almost snarled.

"We wanted to see Max." Fang said with a very tiny, shy smile on his lips.

"Well, you'll have to wait until the party tomorrow." She smirked.

"Why can't I hang out with them the rest of the day and just not see them 'til the party tomorrow?" I asked.

Nudge and Ella seemed to think for a minute, and then they groaned.

"Fine. But keep that beanie on!" Ella said, opening the window all the way. I smiled as the boys' climbed in. The girls ran out, probably planning their own outfits for tomorrow.

"I see you're still alive, so the torture was bearable." Iggy chuckled, taking a seat in my computer chair.

"Just because I'm alive doesn't mean it wasn't horrible." I groaned.

"So, why are they making you hide your hair?" Fang asked, sitting beside me on my bed.

"They want me to be a complete surprise tomorrow."

"I could just pull your hat off." He raised his eyebrow at me.

"Yes, but if you do, Nudge and Ella will mutilate you." We both chuckled, knowing it was true.

"Probably." He nodded. We sat in silence for a minute before I turned to Iggy.

"So, are you going to ask Ella out soon?" I smirked at him.

"Uh, yea I was going to tomorrow." He blushed.

"Good, because she's going to dress to impress you, so make it worth it." I grinned and he returned it.

"So, what do you guys' want to do?" They both shrugged. It was 7:45 and the sun was setting. I looked out the window to see a gorgeous sunset. I quickly jumped up and grabbed my hoodie. As I pulled it on, the boys' gave me curious looks; I just climbed out the window and lay on my back, watching the sky. The guys' soon joined me, one on each side.

"It's beautiful." I said softly to no-one in particular.

"Yes I am." Iggy said. I elbowed him in the ribcage.

"Well, I have to go home, Mom needs help cooking, as always." He grumbled.

"Okay, have fun, chef Iggy." I giggled as he got up and jumped to his roof. He mumbled a 'later' and was gone. I turned to Fang.

"So, are you excited for the party? You get to see your girlfriend." I smirked at his confused face.

"Lissa." Realization crossed through his eyes. He shivered slightly. I chuckled.

"No thanks. Besides, I like someone else." He said. I felt my heart sink a little. Before he could see my face I flipped onto my back again.

"Who?" I asked quietly.

"It's a secret." He whispered. I rolled my eyes and decided to change the subject.

"What did you do while I was gone?"

"Just hung out with Ig, got stalked by my so called 'girlfriend'. Seriously, after you left she came to my house! Iggy and I were at his house so we walked over to see what she was doing and she said she came to tell me what to wear so we could match tomorrow…" he shivered again. I laughed at the thought.

"Well, you will be blown away by my outfit tomorrow." I grinned. I thought I heard a '_Probably'_ but I can't be sure.

"Hey, want to come in for dinner?" I asked him as I heard my mother tell Ella to come get me.

"Sure." We got up and went downstairs to smell wonderful food.

"Oh, Hi Fang, join us." My mother said. He nodded and followed me to the table, everyone else already there. We sat beside each other and started filling our plates.

"So Fang, not to be rude but I have a random question, is Fang your real name?" Jeb asked him, incredulously. Fang gave a small smirk, while I full out laughed.

"My, real name is Zane, but I don't like it that much." He answered. Jeb nodded his head in understanding.

"That's a very unique name; did your parents ever tell you how they came up with it?" My Mom asked.

"Um, my Mom read it in a book somewhere, I think." She too, nodded. After that we finished dinner and went to the living room. All of us decided to watch a movie, even Mom and Jeb. Ella, Angel, Mom and Jeb took the couch and Ari was in a chair. That left the love seat; Fang and I sat down while Ella picked a movie. We ended up agreeing on _I Am Number Four_, with Alex Pettyfer, or in Ella's words, Alex _Pretty_fer. She thinks he is to die for; I have to admit he is gorgeous.

While she was putting the movie in, I adjusted myself, meaning I leant my head on Fang's shoulder. His arm found its way across my own shoulders soon after. Throughout the whole movie I kept feeling a pair of eyes on me. Everyone kept sneaking glances at Fang and I. It was getting annoying.

By the time the dog transformed, I was mad. I scooted to the other side of the couch. Fang looked confused; I could even see the slightest bit of hurt in his eyes. I gave him an apologetic smile and mouthed _'I'll tell you later.'_ He nodded in response and resituated himself. When the movie was over I walked him to his house. When we were standing on his porch he turned to me.

"So what were you going to tell me?" he asked. I blushed, remembering the scene.

"Everyone wouldn't stop staring at us so I scooted over."

"Oh, okay."

"Yep, well I'm going to go home. Since this is the last time I'll see you before the party, I bid you adieu." I grinned. He smirked and took a step closer, pulling me into a hug. I quickly responded by wrapping my arms around his torso. We stayed like that for about a minute when he pulled back.

"See you tomorrow, Max." He said, he bent down and gave me a small kiss on my forehead before walking inside. I stood still, frozen. My forehead tingled where he kissed me, and all of the sudden I got jittery. I slowly made my way back to my house to be greeted by my Mother and sister.

"Is there something I should know about between you and Fang?" My mom asked woke

"Nope, but I'm going to bed. Goodnight." I said. Before she could say anything I sprinted up the stairs. I continued into my room. I changed into my PJ's and climbed into bed, relaxed and ready to face the horrid day of tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok! So the Valentine One-shot is going to be called "Valentines Never Forget" look for it soon! :D<strong>

**Reveiw?**


	13. Chapter 13

Ok! here's your update! :D thanks so much for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: Urg. Ihatechu.

* * *

><p><strong>_Saturday<strong>**_ Party day!_**

I woke up to screaming and people jumping on my bed.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Nudge sang in a strange opera voice.

"No!" I groaned and smacked her with a pillow, effectively knocking her off the bed. Ella took her place.

"Wake up you lazy bum! It's 1 o'clock! The party starts at six!"

"That's six hours!" I groaned again, putting the pillow over my head. Ella started jumping and I kicked her in the back of the knee, she fell off the bed and onto Nudge.

"Hey! That hurt!" They said simultaneously. I swear they were separated at birth.

"Good! You woke me up on a Saturday, and you didn't even bring cookies."

"Mom made some! They're downstairs." Before she could say anything else I was out the door. I walked into the kitchen to find my Mother and stepbrother.

"Morning sweetie." My mom said as she took a sip of her coffee. I mumbled something that resembled Frankenstein saying '_Cookies'_ I searched the counters until I found a heaping plate of the delicious, 8th wonder of the world. I grabbed a handful and shoved half of them in my mouth. Mom just shook her head and walked out.

"Mornin'." Ari grumbled. If anything, I liked the fact that my stepbrother was not a morning person, we get along better in the mornings… Er whenever we wake up. I trudged back upstairs to see the terrible two. They shoved my robe at me and told me to take a shower. They were nice enough to say take as long as you want. So I did.

I walked out of the bathroom 45 minutes later, feeling clean and refreshed. I entered my room to see it had been turned into a death trap. Hair products and thinks to style my hair with, were set up on one side of the room while my dresser was covered in *shiver* …_ Makeup._ Nudge and Ella walked over to me

"Are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?" Ella asked.

"You know the answer." I smirked and bolted for the door, only to find it locked. I pressed my back up against it. They pulled me over to the chair and tied me down with the usual. Nudge grabbed the straightener and I closed my eyes. Let the torture begin.

**-2 hours later-**

I was ready to go, except clothes. The girls insisted that I could but the dress on later because, if done carefully I could put it over my head without messing anything up. Seeing as how I was mostly ready the girls went to fix themselves together. I walked down stairs and sat on the couch with Angel, watching Saturday cartoons.

**-2 more hours-**

Halleluiah! Finally! They are dressed and ready to go! It's currently five o' clock and the girl's just came down stairs. Ella was wearing a black spaghetti-strap tank-top with a grey cardi. She was wearing a grey skirt with black swirly designs on it that reached right above her knees, and black sandals. She was wearing a thin layer of makeup; she had silver eye shadow that made her face sparkle, mascara and eye-liner.

Nudge was wearing a red one-armed dress that went to mid-thigh; the sleeve went down to her wrist. It was tight and clung to her hips, she had a brown belt around her waist, with brown leather sandals, she had these cool green ear rings and matching necklace, and brown bangles on the sleeveless arm. She had green eye shadow to bring out her ear rings and necklace, mascara and eye-liner also.

"Come on Max, it's time to get your dress on!" They squealed. I reluctantly followed them upstairs. They helped me get my dress over my head without touching my makeup, when they finished with my accessories I was finally allowed to look in the mirror. I had that thick, purple plastic belt right under my chest, a black bow bracelet and a silver necklace with a simple circle in the middle. On my feet were simple, purple heels. For makeup, I once again had the smoky-eye look. Ella said it made me look more mysterious. I don't know what that means, but I went with it.

"EEEEP! We all look hot! Especially you Max! I love your hair!" Nudge squealed for like the 100th time today. Oh, right, I forgot to describe our hair. Ella's was pin-straight and hung loosely on her shoulders. Nudge's short hair pulled back into a bun and her bangs were bumped. And Mine? They had put some hair gel in it to make the layer's stick out; to give it a messy somewhat bed-head look. I really liked it.

"Alright-y, let's go get Ari so he can drive us." I said and went over to Ari's room. He had on some dirty-wash jeans but was currently shirtless. I knocked on the open door and his head popped up. For the first time I noticed that Ari had abs, a whole 4-pack like Iggy. Nobody beats Fang.

"Hey Ells, find me a shirt, please?" He asked. While El went shirt hunting, Nudge ran up to him (did I see a blush on her cheeks?) and grabbed his hair-gel. She stood on her tippy-toes and faux hawked his hair. I smirked as he just stood there, taking it. Ella tossed him a navy blue polo and tossed his grey chucks at him. With that we ran down stairs. Iggy and Fang were getting different rides since the girls' forbid them to see us before we made our grand entrance. As we ran out the door, making sure no-one saw us, I jumped in the front seat, the girls in the back. Ari jumped in and we headed to Lissa's.

**_Fang_**

Iggy and I had just gotten to the party at 6:15, its 6:30 and I've already been hit on by three girls. I really hope Max comes, knowing her she'd try anything to get out of it. But she did say she'd see me tomorrow, yesterday. So I think she might.

As I was thinking, Iggy walked over to me and pointed to the driveway. Everyone was in the huge front yard. I saw that he was pointing to Ari's truck. _There she is_. Everyone was staring at the truck as the second set of doors opened; Nudge and Ella stepped out and sauntered up to a group of girls, getting a few stares as they walked. My eyes shot back to the front seat, it was like slow motion. The door opened slowly and a long, tanned leg stepped out, soon followed by another. Max got out of the car and was fixing her dress.

WOW. My jaw dropped. And I might be drooling…

She looked absolutely amazing. The white and black from her dress made her tan stand out, and her sun-streaked hair was glistening in the light, illuminating her facial features. That's why she didn't want me to see her hair! She cut it! It made her look even more beautiful, with an edgy side.

I instantly heard wolf whistles. I tensed and glared at the group of guys' while walking over to Max.

"Hey there." I said casually.

"Hey yourself." She grinned.

"So, how do I look?" she twirled, causing her skirt to ride up higher, causing more wolf whistles. I grabbed her shoulders, making her stop. She looked up at me, confused.

"You look… Amazing." I smiled at her. She smiled right back.

"Thanks, was it worth not seeing me for a day?" she asked with a cocky smirk on her face.

"I guess." I said with a sarcastic grin. She rolled her eyes so I stuck my arm out like the gentleman I am. She hooked her arm through mine and we started walking around.

"I like the new hair." I said after a few minutes.

"Thanks, I do too. I mean, who knew I'd actually like something Nudge and Ella picked out? Plus the girl who cut my hair had a lime green faux hawk." She chuckled. I raised my eyebrow at the last part.

"Oh yea, _neon _lime green." She nodded her head. We dropped our arms to our sides and started walking again. Every guy at the party had his eye one Max. I glared at all of them and took a step closer to her.

"Fang, there is such a thing called a personal bubble." She said.

"Yea well, every guy here is staring at you. It's like the beach all over again." I said. I looked down to see Max blushing madly; I chuckled before I too blushed, remembering the car ride home. I scooted back to where I originally was. When we walked over to the drink table, we saw a huge punch bowl. We just stood there talking when some random dude walked up to Max.

"Fat polar bear." The guy 'coughed'. _Is he really using that line?_

"What?" Max was completely thrown off. I would've laughed at her expression if she wasn't getting hit on.

"It breaks the ice, Hi I'm Dylan." _Yep, he did_. He smiled at her.

"Max." She answered skeptically.

"Well, Max, would you like to dance with me?" Dylan asked. She shot a nervous glance at me. Dylan noticed and followed her gaze.

"Oh, sorry I-"

"Dylan I would love to dance, I just don't want to leave Fang here." She smiled at me.

"Go have fun." I forced a smile, and by the look on her face, she knew it too. Dylan pulled her into the middle of the people and a fast pop song came on. Max started dancing, making me chuckle, even though she was good. As I was staring at those two I didn't hear a person talking to me.

"What?" I said finally turning my head away to see a bouncy red head.

"Hi I'm Bridged. I asked if you wanted to dance." She smiled at me. She actually seemed kind of nice. She had fiery, red, curly hair that went down to her mid-back, with vibrant green eyes. She was wearing a purple, off the shoulder dress that hit her knees.

"Um, sure." I said. She pulled me into the swarm just as another song came on. Bridged started dancing and I surprisingly, to me, kept up with her. I don't dance, but I followed easily. At some point we ended up right next to Max and Dylan. As the song changed again I grabbed Max's hand, pulling her to me. She looked a little shocked at first but soon she started dancing again. I grinned at her and she laughed. Thankfully Dylan was nowhere in sight.

Ha! Fang-1 Dylan-2 because he still made a move on Max… wait I've kissed her! I get like… 5! So Fang-5 and Dylan-2 Hahaha! Wow I have got to stop talking to myself. I turned my head to see Iggy and Ella dancing, I nudged Max and gestured towards them.

"When do you think he's gonna make his move?" she asked with a smug smile. I shrugged.

"Soon. Speaking of moves, if any guy bothers you tonight, let me know, got it?" I told her. She laughed and nodded.

"Ok, well Dylan made a move, Sam, that guy from the beach is here, he made a move too." She grinned, counting off her fingers. I rolled my eyes, but on the inside I was boiling.

"You know what I mean." She chuckled. As the song came to a close I pulled Max with me to the side, out of the way of people dancing.

"Well, this is a blast." Max said sarcastically. I was going to respond but I heard a loud scream. I've heard that scream before. I looked to my left where Iggy and Ella happened to be, Ella was jumping up and down and hugging Iggy.

"Well, that _was_ soon." Max said. I nodded.

"Come on, let's walk around." I said, grabbing her hand and tugging her along behind me. She reluctantly joined me and I pulled her into Lissa's house. As we entered, we were immediately met with the scent of alcohol. I almost gagged.

"Never mind, let's get out of here." I choked out.

"Yea, I haven't even drunk it and I want to puke." She gagged. I chuckled and we went back outside. We went over to the drink table again and got the 'alcohol free' punch.

"So, how is your night going? I saw you dancing with that red head."

"Yea, her name is Bridged, she seemed nice. Speaking of dancing, was I horrible?" I asked in all honesty. She looked at me for a few seconds before doubling over and shrieking with laughter.

"Har, Har, very funny. But seriously, I have to keep up my image." I said, putting a hand over my heart. She picked up her head, still laughing.

"Pfft, what image?" I rolled my eyes at her. "You were fine. I'd even say you were good." She told me.

"Well thank you." We walked around for a few minutes before Dylan drug Max off again. I meandered in and out of the crowds of people. It's funny, it's Lissa's party, but I haven't seen her.

"Hey, Fangy! I'm so glad you could make it!" Spoke too soon.

"Hi Lissa." I mumbled.

"Come dance with me!" She giggled and pulled me over to an open spot in the crowd. She wasn't a bad dancer, but definitely not as good as Max. Speaking of, I saw Max and Dylan off to the side, talking, Dylan had, what I assume was a flirty face on and Max looked kind of un-easy. As soon as the song was over I excused myself and ran over to Max.

"What happenedd? Do I need to kill or severely injure?" Max looked up at me and laughed, although I was serious.

"No, he just asked me on a date." I felt my heart drop a little.

"What did you say?"

"I said yes, I mean one date can't be that bad, besides, he seems nice." And my heart plummeted. She gave me a small smile. At that moment Lissa walked over to me.

"Hey, Fang, would please, please, please go on a date with me?" She begged. I looked at Max, who looked a little ticked. If I didn't know I'd say she's jealous. Well maybe she'll feel the way I'm feeling now. I can't believe I'm about to say this.

"Sure." I said. Max's jaw dropped. Lissa squealed, kissed me on the cheek and ran off.

"What were you thinking?" Max asked.

"I was thinking that if I accept one date, she might leave me alone." I lied easily.

"Oh, yea. Good idea." Her face fell a little.

"Hey, I'm about ready to go home. So I'll see ya later." She said. I glanced at my watch, 10:03. Wow four hours passed by quickly.

"Okay, I'm gonna head out too. Can we ride with you guys'?"

"Sure." With that she walked over to Ari, and then went to find Nudge and Ella. We found Iggy and Ella talking to each other, making goo-goo eyes too (Puke). We walked over to Ari's truck and climbed in, Max climbed in the back. I was about to, but Iggy beat me to it. I climbed into the front seat and looked in the rear-view mirror to see Iggy with his arm around her and her head on his shoulder.

**_Max_**

How could he? How could he agree to a date with _her_? I thought he might've- never mind. He would never have feelings for me.

As I climbed in the back of Ari's truck, I hoped with all my heart that Fang wouldn't get in beside me. He was standing to the side when I shot a hopeful glance at Iggy. Knowing me all too well, he looked me in the eye with confusion but immediately jumped in before Fang could. As the others climbed in I rested my head on Iggy's shoulder, trying to hold back the tears threatening to fall.

"What happened this time?" He asked softly.

"He accepted a date with Lissa."

"What? Why would he do that?"

"He said that he thought if he accepted one date that she'd leave him alone, but I saw something else in his eyes."

"And what was that?"

"I don't know, does it look like I can read eyes?"

"Um, well let's see if I can mimic it." He said. He changed his facial features to another emotion. His eyebrows were scrunched together; his lips were in a tight line, his eyes glaring.

"This?" he asked. I shook my head. "Okay, good, that was hate." He chuckled so I smacked his arm.

"How about this?" He asked, as he put all his emotions into his eyes. I could only make that out as hurt.

"It kind of looked like that. Show me another one." He did. This one was, kind of like happiness, like he was smiling with his eyes.

"Okay, now mix those two." He did as told. "And make your face a brick wall." I chuckled slightly.

"That's the one. So what does that mean?" I asked, not believing my own answer.

"You know exactly what it means. He likes you and he was hurt. What did you do before that?" he asked. I recalled the memories from the last half hour. Dylan and I dancing, Dylan pulling me over to the side, Dylan asking me out, me walking over to Fang, telling Fang I accepted the offer-

"I told him that I accepted Dylan's offer to a date."

"Yup, that'd do it. So he's mad about your date."

"What? He accepted Lissa's date! If he can do that, why can't I go on a date?" I asked, getting more furious by the second.

"He was probably trying to make you jealous." He stated calmly.

"Yea, well it's not going to work. I'm going on a date Wednesday and I'm going to enjoy it. Fang can deal." I snarled.

"You don't mean that." He said amused.

"Maybe I do." I scowled. Ig looked at my face and dropped the conversation. As we pulled into my driveway, I wordlessly climbed out and trudged up to the porch while the girls squealed and ran inside. Since tomorrow's Sunday, Nudge is staying over. As I grabbed the door knob, I felt a pair of eyes on me. I knew whose they were without having to turn around. I went ahead and walked in, closing the door behind me. Ari was standing in front of me with a concerned look.

"What happened?" He asked in that older brotherly, stern tone. I shrugged and trudged past him, dragging myself up the stairs. As I passed Ella's room, I saw the girls laughing and rolling around on her bed. I continued to pass Angel's room.

"Max? Are you okay?" Her soft, angelic voice called from behind me. I turned and squatted down to her level.

"I'm fine; Fang just hurt my feelings, nothing to worry about, Ange." I gave her a small smile but I could tell she didn't believe me.

"Ok, I'll go with that answer, but I don't believe you." She gave me a skeptical glance and turned around back to her room. I walked in my door and changed into my favorite pair of PJ's: Black basketball shorts and a one-size too big baseball T. When I pulled on some socks, I fell face-first onto my bed. I rolled onto my side and hugged my body-pillow, feeling weak and tired. Feeling all the stress of the night come over me, the back of my eyes started stinging.

I can't believe that Fang is going on a date with Lissa. I wore makeup for him! I cut my hair for him! I wore a dress for him! I wore a pair of freakin' _heels_ for him! And yet he goes and breaks my heart for it! And instead, I get asked out by another guy! Why did I say yes to Dylan? What was I thinking? I like Fang, why would I say yes to anyone else? Because I felt like someone other than my friends liked me. I don't even know if I like the guy, he's kind of cheesy but he does have good looks, he's not as hot as Fang, but he is the second hottest guy in school. So I should feel lucky, most girls would love to be where I am. Most girls, except me.

I don't know where it came from, but I started crying my heart out into my pillow. I heard a small knock on my door. I didn't say anything but the door opened. I didn't bother to look up.

"Max?" I was surprised to hear Ari's voice.

"Yea?" I said, my voice lacking the usual… Max-ness.

"What's wrong? You've been out of it since we left."

"Everything." I whispered. He sat on the edge of my bed beside me and scratched the back of his neck, awkwardly. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, scooting a little closer to him.

"Well, are you going to tell me what happened?" I shrugged.

"It involves the guy I like, so-"

"What did Fang do? I am not afraid to knock some sense into him, you know."

"How did you know I like Fang?"

"It's so obvious; I'm surprised he doesn't see it." I blushed.

"Well, he and Lissa are going on a date." I choked out. Ari put a protective arm around my shoulders and I leant my head on his shoulder, crying softly.

"I'm sorry; I know you are like, in love with the guy so this has to hurt pretty badly." He stated the obvious.

"Yea, kinda." I turned slightly and cried onto his shoulder.

"Well, if he is stupid enough to go agree to a date with _her_, he doesn't deserve you." I looked up and gave him a small smile.

"Thanks for being my older brother tonight Ari." I told him leaning back into his shoulder.

"Like I've said, just give me time. I care about you, Ella and Angel. You guys' are the sisters I never wanted." He chuckled, letting me know he was joking. "I know you try to be all big and tough for the others, but now that I'm here, we can share the load, got it?" I nodded meekly.

"Good. I'm happy to be your older brother; it makes me feel good to be needed. I never had that feeling, considering Mom died without having any other kids. Dare I say it; I feel like more of a family than I ever have."

"Good, because my family's been broken for three years and I'm glad to see my mom happy again. And I like having an older brother. It's a good change." We stayed in silence for a few minutes.

"Well, now that we've had out hallmark moment, what now?"

"I feel like crying my guts out, how 'bout you?" I said.

"I don't but I'll stay here and wipe those tears for however long you need me too." I gave a small chuckle and then I remembered why I was crying, bringing tears back into my eyes.

"That guys' a real jerk." Ari growled.

"I don't even know why he's doing it, although it might have something to do why me agreeing to go on a date with Dylan Smith."

"He's being a guy, we have a stupid braincell," I couldn't help but laugh "That tells us if we make girls jealous, they'll like us. Fifty percent of the time it works. The other fifty… the girls never want to see the dude again. But Fang is a nice guy, he's probably just confused."

"Probably. Look I'm really tired so can I go to bed?" I asked. He chuckled and pulled his arm back

"Yep, I'll leave. Goodnight Max." he got up and walked over to the door.

"Goodnight Ari." I said, laying on my bed properly and snuggling into my blanket.


	14. Author's Note

**Hey guys. So in answer to the recent reviews: No, asking for an update in a review doesn't bug me, I like it, but asking me to change MY story bugs me. Asking for updates isn't annoying, it makes me happy that people want to read my story. Just gonna throw that out there. **

**Disclaimer: We've been through this several times.**

**On with the (long) chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>_Friday_<strong>

Today is the day I have a date with Dylan. I have successfully avoided Fang since Saturday night, with only a few close calls. School is kind of hard because we have all the same classes. I take the bus in the morning, I get to class early and sit in a group of people where he can't sit next to me and when class let's out, I am one of the first. It's been tricky but it's working.

Right now I am sitting on my bed while Ella and Nudge pick out my clothes, beside Iggy.

"So, where are you going tonight? Because we need to know, are you going to the movies? Dinner? What?" Nudge rambled.

"He's taking me to the movies." They instantly dove further into my closet. I was hit in the face by a faded pair of skinny jeans, a gray long-sleeve sweater and a plain white t-shirt. I grabbed them and headed off to the bathroom, without complaint. When I changed, I walked back out the girls flung some jewelry at me, consisting of silver hoop ear rings and a yellow heart necklace.

"Alright, you're ready for makeup." They laughed and I walked over to my bed where they got to work. 20 minutes later I had black eye-liner and a thin layer of silver eye shadow, and finally pink lip-gloss.

"You're hot and ready to go." The girls chuckled and Iggy walked over to me.

"Have fun, Maxi. Don't be stupid." He said with a glint of humor in his eye. I punched his shoulder and walked past him. Dylan would be arriving any minute. So I was getting my things' together: Cell, wallet, iPod. The necessities.

The doorbell rang.

I ran down stairs and opened the door before anyone could embarrass me. I swung the door open to find a confused looking Fang.

"Uh, Hi." He said. I nodded in response.

"You going somewhere?" he asked.

"Date." Huh, spending time away from Fang was turning me into him.

"Oh, right, when is he coming to pick you up?" Before I could answer, Dylan was standing behind him.

"Uh, I'm guessing now." I chuckled nervously.

"Hey Max, ready to go?" Dylan asked, sliding around Fang.

"Yea, sure, let's head out. Later Fang." I said, sliding passed him and following Dylan to his car.

"Yea, later Max." Fang mumbled. He stood on my porch as I climbed in the car. When Dylan drove off I looked in the side mirror to see the same expression I saw Saturday night at the party.

Was I really hurting him?

When we got to the theater, Dylan was asking me what I wanted to see. The choices were Bridesmaids, Winnie the Pooh and X-men: First class. Obviously the last one. Once Dylan paid for our tickets (He refused to let me) and we bought the snacks consisting of: Skittles, Starburst, Sour-Patch Kids, a Coke for me and a Dr. Pepper for him. I figured if he wants to date me, he better get ready to spend money on food. When we were settled in the very back, Dylan tried to put his arm around me, but I just shrugged it off and watched the movie.

When the movie ended, we decided to go to a small café that was close by. When we were seated the waitress gave us menus and walked away.

"So Max, tell me about yourself." Dylan said conversationally.

"Well, I'm sixteen; I have a magical pink unicorn that can control the candy clouds to rain in my favor. I live in a magical gold castle and sometimes…" I stopped and pretended to be embarrassed; I leaned toward him "I pretend to be a princess." I whispered conspiratorially. Dylan just looked at me, and then he started laughing.

"Now you know about me, what about you?" I said, fighting a smile.

"I'm seventeen. I live in a pineapple under the sea. I have a pet sea horse that sneezes lollipops." He nodded, acting serious all of the sudden. I chuckled and returned to my menu. I went straight to the desserts. Hmm…New York cheese cake or Chocolate lover's delight? Chocolate. The waitress chose this moment to come back.

"Hi, what can I get you?" she asked, plastering a fake smile on her face.

"I'll have the Chocolate lover's delight with a scoop of vanilla ice cream on top." I nodded to Dylan, telling him it was his turn.

"I'll have the strawberry cheesecake, thanks." She noted our order and sauntered off to the counter. Dylan turned to me and gave me a goofy grin.

"I have never met a girl that eats as much sugar as you." He told me. I laughed.

"I'm not like most girls; I eat whatever I want because I have a high metabolism. It comes in handy."

"Another thing to note about you." He chuckled. We talked for a while, awaiting our desserts and when the waitress brought them, our conversation slowed obviously. We talked for a few hours and before I knew it, he was driving me home. I got out and walked up to my porch, followed by Dylan.

"Thanks for tonight, I had a good time." I admitted. He smiled at me.

"You're welcome. I had a good time too. Would you want to do it again sometime?" He asked, hopeful.

"Yea, that'd be nice." I genuinely smiled at him.

"Cool. Can I have your phone to put my number in?" I pulled it out or my pocket and gave it to him.

"Give me yours." He handed over his phone. When the number exchanging was done, we stood there, surprisingly it wasn't that awkward.

"Well I better go. I'll see you at school Monday?"

"Yea, bye." I told him.

"Bye Max." he smiled and walked back to his car. I waved and walked in my door, only to be met by two girl's screams and three pairs of male eyes on me. Ugh, I never get any privacy.

"OMG! How did it go? You were gone awhile; he didn't try anything did he? Oh if he did I will bust his face up! Oh but you would already do that, so I'm guessing he didn't. He's actually really cute; I can see why he's the second hottest guy at school. So anyway! Answer the questions!" Nudge all-but screamed at me.

"It went really well. We have a lot in common and he's easy to talk to. We went to the movie and then we went to get dessert at a little café. No, he didn't make any moves, he was actually really sweet." I said the last part with a blush. Iggy, Ari and surprisingly, Fang, were looking at me, each of them taking on the '_I'm the protective brother and you can't do anything about it' _role.

"He does anything and I'll break his face." Ari commented through gritted teeth.

"I'll kick him where it counts." Iggy joined in, for once being serious.

"And I'll finish him off." Fang finished. I guess if Dylan did anything, those three would maim him as a team.

"Chill, he's nice; we're going on another date. So don't touch him." I gave a pointed look at all three of them.

"I'm still keeping an eye on him." Ari growled.

"Whatever." Iggy once again chimed in.

Silence was all I got from Fang. I'm glad he's not thrilled to hear about me going on a date with Dylan. If he wants to date me, he has to ask me out himself, because even if I am jealous, I will not give into him.

"Well if you don't mind, I'm pretty dang tired so those of you who don't live here, get out." I called over my shoulder as I walked upstairs.

**_Monday_ (side note: It's December… uh… 5****th****)**

Beep…. Beep…. Beep.

I really hate my alarm clock. I rolled out of bed and stumbled to the shower, hitting my face on the closed door. I back peddled and reopened it.

After my amazing hot shower, I went and got dressed. Even though Arizona is hot, in the winter it gets chilly, so I wore a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and my yellow hoodie with my black converse. I grabbed my hair gel and ran my fingers through the sides of my hair, giving it the bed-head look. I grabbed my backpack and went to the kitchen.

"Morning Max." Jeb said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey… Jeb. No offense but why are you home?"

"They lab had an explosion last night, so I don't need to go in. Want some breakfast?" he said. I nodded and sat down at the island. Ella walked down and sat on the third eat, leaving the only open seat between it.

"Good morning. What's for breakfast?" She eyed my plate of eggs sausage and toast. Jeb filled her plate with the same and she started eating happily. Why _is_ she so happy?

"Ells, what's up with you? You're awful cheery."

"I have a date tonight." Her face flushed as she looked down.

"Hu- Oh, right, you're going on a date with Iggy tonight aren't you?"

"Uh-huh. He's taking me to the drive in." She had a cute sappy smile on her face.

"I'm happy for you." I told her in all honesty.

"Thanks when is your next date with Dylan?" she asked. I had texted Dylan a lot over the weekend. He said that he had to ask me something today. I don't know if I'm excited or not…

"I don't know, we haven't gotten to that." She nodded as Ari walked down and sat between us, he one-arm hugged Ella and nudged my shoulder with his. Jeb leaned against the counter and smiled warmly at us.

"I'm so happy you guys' are getting along." We all looked up at him and returned his smile.

"Alright-y your mother had to go to work early so I'm seeing you off to school so here you go." He handed us our lunch bags. "And off you go." He ushered us out the door and tossed Ari his keys. I ran next door and grabbed Iggy and Nudge. Iggy gave me a pointed look, which obviously meant I had to go get _him._ I trudged over to his house and knocked on the door. Soon Fang was standing there with a confused face.

"You ready, Tooth?" He rolled his eyes but nodded and followed me off the porch. I scurried to the truck and climbed in.

"I can't wait to get my own car." I muttered. I heard Fang chuckle behind me. We climbed in the back and took off. When we reached school, the hustle was still going strong. We all hopped out and rushed to our homerooms. Fang and I were silent the whole way. He still stepped ahead of me and opened the door. I nodded my thanks and walked in.

"Good Morning kids. Take your seats please." We did as told and sat down. I even let Fang sit beside me. I was doodling superhero symbols when I saw a piece of paper on the corner of my desk.

**Why were you avoiding me last week?** Obviously it was from Fang. How am I supposed to respond? I'm not going to tell him I like him especially since I'm kind of "with" Dylan. I took a deep breath and wrote

**I wasn't avoiding you. ** I quickly slid it back and less than a minute later, it was again, on my desk.

**Yes you were. What did I do to make you mad? You didn't say one word to me all week.**

**You're going on a date with Lissa. ** I took a deep breath. Way to be blunt and obvious about being jealous.

**So?**

**So, we both hate her. Going on a date with her isn't going to solve the problem.**

**You don't know that. And What if I like Lissa? **I scoffed when I read his response.

**Whatever. But if you like Lissa…. Good for you. Just because I don't shouldn't affect you.**

Just as I slid my note back, the bell rang and I walked out of class, not wanting to talk to Fang. As I walked over to my locker, I opened it and pulled out my books for the next class. When I closed it, a pair of hands covered my eyes from behind.

"Hey babe." A voice whispered in my ear.

"Hey Dylan." I chuckled. He pulled his hands back and I turned to face him.

"How did you know?" he whined.

"I only know three guys that are brave enough to sneak up behind me. Fang and Ig wouldn't call me babe." I laughed. He just smiled at me.

"Listen, can I ask you something?" he scratched his neck nervously.

"Yea, shoot." I leant back against my locker and waited for him to ask me that question I've been wondering about.

"Well, I really like you Max and I want to be with you. Will you be my girlfriend?" When he looked me in the eye, his were filled with hope. I was shocked, if I said yes, Dylan would be my first boyfriend. Did I really want a boyfriend? I mean I like Fang and being Dylan's girlfriend… well I don't know! I like Dylan a lot, he's nice, sweet, and we have a lot in common. If Fang wasn't my first boyfriend then Dylan is the next best thing.

"Yes." I whispered so low I didn't know if _I _even heard it. Dylan's head came up, he looked sad, probably because I didn't answer quickly.

"What?"

"I said yes." I smiled at him. He just stared at me.

"Really?" Man, he is dense.

"Duh." He gave me the biggest smile I ever seen and scooped me up in a bear hug and spun me around. When he sat be back down on my feet, he kissed me. It was soft and sweet, but it didn't feel the same way Fang's did. Dylan's kiss was gentle and lacked the determination that Fang's did, but it was still a good one.

While we were lip-locking, someone cleared their thought behind Dylan. I pulled back to see an awkward looking Fang.

"I need to get to my locker." I looked behind me to see that we had ended in front of his locker, instead of mine. I felt myself go crimson.

"Sorry." I mumbled and pulled Dylan aside.

"Well I have to go, so I'll see you at lunch." He smiled at me. I nodded and he departed to another hallway. I smiled to myself and started walking towards second period. As I was walking, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see my I-don't-quite-know-if-we're-still-best-friends friend.

"So you and Dylan?" he asked.

"Yea."

"I heard Lissa wants to make it official." I told him. Earlier I heard everyone gossiping about Lissa and Fang. She said they were soul mates.

"Yea."

"I guess your plan to go on one date and she'd leave you alone didn't work out too well?" I tried to keep the I-told-you-so-ness out of my voice.

"That's what it started out as, but I actually like Lissa. I was going to make it official later." He almost snarled at me. He had a dark look in his eye. I took a deep breath at his comment.

"Good for you." I forced a smile and turned around, restarting my walk to class.

Until lunch, my day was not eventful. At all. When I went to find my usual table with my friends, Dylan joined us. I hadn't told the others yet, because I wanted it to be a surprise. When I sat down I noticed Fang wasn't there yet.

"Hey guys'. I wanted to tell you something." Ari, Iggy, Nudge and Ella all looked over to see Dylan beside me.

"Dylan and I are together." Nudge and Ella squealed and the rest of us winced at the pitch of their voices.

"OMG! You two are so cute together! You'll be the schools new "it" couple! You mmurhhm-" I slapped my hand over her mouth.

"Fang and Lissa will probably be the new "it" couple. He is making it official soon." I avoided looking at Dylan because he was the only one that didn't know about my feelings for Tooth. Ella, who was sitting beside me, put a reassuring hand on my arm, making sure Dylan couldn't see it.

We all sat in silence until we heard a screeching, dying emu. I looked up to see Lissa and Fang walk in, hand-in-hand. Guess "soon" was now. The happy couple walked over and sat down opposite me and Dylan. Lissa glared at me and Fang was subtly glaring at my boyfriend. I returned Lissa's, but Dylan seemed pretty chill. You could feel the tension in the air.

"Anyone got a knife to cut the tension?" Iggy joked, but shut up with a glare from Fang. I got this weird lurch in my stomach by looking at the two people in front of me. I got up and went into the hallway without a word. I heard Dylan calling after me but Nudge told him I just needed to be alone. I love Nudge.

I walked out the front doors and went to the tall oak tree close to the sidewalk. I looked up from the trunk and reached for the lowest branch. I climbed a good twenty feet up before I heard someone calling my name.

"Max? Max? Where are you? I know you better than anyone else, so don't try to hide from me."

"I'm not trying, I just want to be alone." I muttered. He apparently heard _something_ because he walked over to the base of the tree.

"Max?" I shifted to a more comfortable position, rustling some leaves, making him look up.

"What are you doing up there?" I shrugged. I just looked straight ahead as he joined me.

"So want to tell me why you're up here, instead of eating lunch like a normal person?"

"I'm not normal, you of all people know that." I muttered, he gave a very small smile and adjusted himself.

"Well…" he trailed off.

"You can go back inside. I just don't want to be in there."

"I don't think I will."

"But, let's get down from here and sit somewhere more comfortable because frankly, my butt is killing me." He said. I laughed and started climbing down. Even if I was mad at him, nobody can make me feel better like Fang can. Once down I sat down on a bench and he joined me. We sat in silence, the first non-awkward time since the party.

"What happened to us?" He asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" Playing dumb is one of my specialties.

"Max…" he said sternly.

"I don't know." I whispered.

"We've been different since the party."

"I do know that, but since neither of us know what happened, let's put this behind us because I miss my best friend." I leant closer to him. He smiled and put an arm around my shoulders.

"Me too. Consider it gone. Let's also not let Lissa or Dylan get between us. Deal?"

"Deal." I beamed at him. I leant into his shoulder and we sat quietly, happy with our friendship fixed.

"You've got a friend in me… oh you've got a friend in me." Fang sang softly. I chuckled.

"Class is going to start soon, we better get back in and tell people we're good." He nodded and we went back inside. Fang had a protective arm around my shoulders while I leant into his side. When we walked into the cafeteria, the group plus the two new people, Dylan and Lissa eyed Fang and I, but we shrugged it off and sat down beside each other.

"You two seem awful happy." Ari chuckled.

"I got my best friend back." Fang and I said in unison. We turned to each other and locked eyes, then burst out laughing. Our group joined us, except for the new kids. They just eyed us suspiciously.

"They do that a lot, you'll get used to it." Nudge told them. I jabbed a finger into Fang's shoulder.

"Hey you need a new nickname. Something that's kind of related to "Fang", like…." I stopped to think. I snapped my fingers. "Canine!" He shook his head. The others chuckled at me.

"Tooth?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Vampy?" He shook his head.

"Batty?" Be closed his eyes like I was a lost cause.

"Hmm." I sat back and thought. "Bat-Fang?" He just banged his head on the table. Everyone was cracking up except Lissa.

"You're going to get a giant bruise… maybe even brain damage."

"I already have that from you." He grumbled and started hitting his head harder. We all just laughed at him. Lissa wasn't saying a word; I looked up to see she had moved to a table with her other friends.

"Hey! I don't want to visit you in the hospital for a concussion." I swatted his arm. Since he continued, I stood behind him and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him backwards, unfortunately, on top of me.

"I thought I told you to stop eating rocks." I groaned. He chuckled but didn't move.

"Fang. Off. Now." I growled.

"Nah, I don't feel like it." I could hear the smirk in his voice. Dylan was leaning on the table looking at us. I gave him a don't-worry look, and it seemed to reassure him. I somehow maneuvered myself where if I gave it force, I could flip Fang and me over. I did so, which made Fang lay on his stomach and me sitting on his back.

"So, what was that Fangy?" He groaned in response which made the others laugh. I got off of him and stood up, sticking a hand out to help him up.

"C'mon Fangy-pie, we've got class." He scowled at me, but followed. Dylan stood up and walked over to me.

"Hey, I have to leave right after class and I won't see you until tomorrow. So…" He leaned forwards and kissed my cheek. "I'll see you later." He smiled.

"Okay, well we have to get to class, so bye." I said. I smiled at him and pulled Fang along behind me.

Throughout all my classes, I zoned out several times. Fang kept poking me to make me pay attention. When school let out, we all walked to Ari's truck.

"I don't want to sit in the back again." I complained.

"Me either."

"Well there are three seats, we could squish and a person could sit in someone's lap." Ella suggested.

"Sounds good." I said while Ella and Nudge climbed in. Fang climbed in before me.

"So who's lap am I going to sit in?"

"Not it!" the girls exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and climbed in, taking my seat on Fang's lap.

"Comfy Max?" Iggy flipped around from the front seat. I glared at him, smirking when he flinched and faced forwards.

When we got home, I literally jumped out of the truck. At the smell of chocolate chip cookies, I immediately darted for the kitchen. I saw my mother pull out a pan of the delicious goodness. I sat down next to Angel, shoving at least 5 cookies in my mouth at the same time. Angel giggled as she ate her own cookie. Thinking about it, I hadn't seen Angel at all lately, she's been staying over at friends' houses during weekends and she always disappears when I get home.

"Hey squirt! How was school?" I managed around my cookies.

"It was fun, like any other day. How was your day?" she asked looking up at me.

"Well, Dylan is my boyfriend now." She just looked at me but continued to eat her cookie silently. I just looked at her while the others filed into my kitchen, each getting a cookie. I scooted my chair back, making room for them to get to the plate in front of me. Fang was the last one to get one and when he did he had an evil glint in his eye, he smirked before he looked away and nonchalantly sat _on_ me.

"What the heck are you doing?" I grunted.

"Pay back." He chuckled. Iggy and Ari were laughing, while Nudge and Ella just rolled their eyes. I pushed him off of me, which made him "pout" at me.

"Deal with it, pouty-pants." I grinned and was met with a scowl.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go!<strong>

** Sincerely,**

** Eptastic. **


	15. Chapter 15

**This chapter is shorter, but that last one was somewhere around 4,000 words. And after a few more chapters updates might get a little slower, because that's all i have written. I got my own laptop, so I should be able to write more :)**

**Disclaimer: Yada Yada. I don't own.**

* * *

><p><strong>_Friday_ Fang_<strong>

I've been dating Lissa for three days. And I hate it. She is stuck to me like glue! And every chance she gets she shoves her tongue down my throat. It was getting hard to avoid gagging. I have taken the role of being a Ninja (like I wasn't already) to sneak from class to class, to avoid her. I still sat with her at lunch but every other time, you never saw me.

Right now I'm sneaking from History to Science. I was doing pretty well, if I do say so myself. I was about to enter class when I remembered that I forgot my Science book. How could I be so stupid to not get it before, when I got my history book? I know you're thinking "Why are you so afraid to go to your locker?" A) I am not afraid B) Lissa hangs around the opposite wall of my locker, and waits for me.

I took a deep breath and snuck back to the hallway where my locker was. I peeked around the corner and sure enough, Lissa was there with her ditzy, annoying friends. Max and Dylan were standing in front of our lockers. I can't tell her I'm avoiding Lissa because then she'll get suspicious... I slunk back against the wall. How am I supposed to get my book and make it to class on time?

… Light bulb.

I pulled out my phone and opened a new text.

**Can you grab my science book? I'm on the other side of the school and I don't have time to get it. **Even if I was lying, it will keep me away from _her. _

I looked around the corner again and saw Max pull her phone out, a small smile trying to form on her lips. I was so thankful Max knew my locker combo. I watched as she turned and opened my locker. While she opened it, Dylan was staring at her, probably knowing it was mine, wondering what she was doing.

Max smiled as she opened the door, probably finding the few pictures I had in there of her and I and one of the whole group from few weeks ago. The two of Max and I consisted of us laughing and one of us where I'm smiling down at a soaked Max, from when I dumped a glass of water over her head.

She grabbed my book and closed the door, still smiling. When she said goodbye to Dylan, I remembered we had class and I said I was on the other side of the school. I bolted.

I turned trough the many hallways and finally entered the class with a minute to spare. As soon as I sat down, Max walked in. She smiled at the teacher and walked over, sitting beside me. She dropped my book on my desk with a loud _thud_.

"Thanks." I whispered. She sent me a look that I know meant _"You're welcome."_

Science class passed fairly quickly and soon enough, Max and I were walking into the cafeteria, looking for the others. I personally was dreading having Max and Lissa at the same table. Lately Lissa has been bad mouthing Max even more than usual, which you would think she would tone down considering she's my best friend, but no, that didn't stop her at all.

As we walked over to the table the regular group was there. Max set her food down and muttered something about 'finding Dylan'. I sat down and soon was joined by, as Max affectionately calls her, the Redheaded Beast**. **Nudge and Ella glared at her, while Ig and Ari just looked away and started a quiet conversation.

"Hey baby, I haven't seen you all day! I waited for you by your locker but you weren't there." Lissa whined, in return I just shrugged. Nudge and Ella both gave me a pointed look, obviously knowing that I was avoiding her. Ella leaned over to whisper something in Iggy's ear. When she pulled back, he was snickering at me. I rolled my eyes and Lissa kept blabbing away.

Max soon walked over with Dylan.

"Hey, guys'." Max shot a threatening glance at Lissa. She took her usual seat beside me, Dylan on her other side. While everyone was eating, Nudge looked up at all of us. Lissa had pulled my arm over her shoulders; Max and Dylan were having a quiet conversation, while Ella and Iggy just made puppy eyes at each other.

"I feel so seventh wheel-ish." She grumbled. Ari, who was sitting beside her, nodded his head.

"Oh, shut up whiny baby, boys' don't like chatter boxes." Lissa told her. Nudge got this look on her face like she was going to cry. Ella put an arm around her shoulders. I turned to her, shocked. She really only picked on Max, but this was too far.

"Lissa, enough. Apologize." I growled.

"Why? It's the truth. Same as guys' don't like tomboys." She glared at Max. Max, who had been glaring at Lissa from her previous comment, stood up beside me.

"Want to say that to my face?" She growled at Lissa. Lissa just stood up on my other side and gave her a pitiful glare that wouldn't scare a flower.

"Guys' don't like girls' who act like boys'. Why do you think Fangy chose me, instead of you?" she smirked.

"Oh let's see, A) because he is my best friend. B) Who do you think this is?" She jammed her finger towards Dylan.

"A loser who doesn't have a taste in girls'." Lissa scoffed.

"He is not a loser! And if guys' don't like tomboyish girls', then why do they stare at me? Why do I get hit on every day? I'm not lying, ask _Fangy _here, he knows about all of them."

"Psh, like I believe that. He may be your "boyfriend" but I bet he hasn't even kissed you. Who would_ want _to kiss you?" Lissa said in disgust.

"Fang kissed me." Max countered, sending a full-on murder glare at Lissa. Dylan looked up at her in shock.

"What?" she turned to me. "You've kissed _that_?" She shrieked.

"She is not a "_that"_. She's my best friend, and if you don't start acting nice, you can say bye-bye to Fangy-bear." I glared at her. She cringed, but stood her ground.

"Whatever. I'm going to sit at another table." She growled and sauntered away. Max sat down and cradled her head in her hands.

"I don't know how you like her." Max muttered to me. _Because I love you._ I thought. Dylan was still looking between Max and me.

"Wait, you two have kissed? I knew something was going on between you two!" He accused.

"Dylan, calm down. It was one time. Besides, it won't happen again, I'm dating you." She placed a hand on his shoulder. I felt a pang of sadness as she said that. Ella caught my eye and gave me a sad smile. I just put my emotionless wall back up.

"How do I know that?" He glared at me.

"You have to trust me. I'm not going to ditch Fang because you don't think I'm faithful. He has been here longer than you, so if you don't like him, either dump me, or deal with it." She stated. With a final glare, Dylan sat back down. I felt a smug smile place itself on my lips as I thought that Max would dump him to keep me. She still likes me, even if it may just be as a friend.

"Good. Everyone finish your food." She huffed while everyone started picking awkwardly at their food. Iggy caught my smug look and rolled his eyes, but inside I know he was giving me a mental thumbs-up.

When the lunch bell sounded signaling that it was over, I dumped my trash and waited for Max. While I was waiting outside, leaning against the wall, I was suddenly shoved into some lockers.

"Don't try anything with Max or you are dead." Dylan growled at me. I just smirked.

"Someone's jealous. Dude chill, I had my chance. She's all yours." I grumbled.

"How long ago was 'it', exactly?" he asked. I knew he was talking about the kiss.

"Little more than a month ago."

"Okay, I'm sorry for over-reacting. Max is special; you of all people should know that. I don't want to lose her." He backed away from me.

"It's cool, I understand. But…" I glared at him. "Hurt her and expect _many_ broken bones, a sneak peak at death and a ruined reputation." I threatened with my darkest glare.

"From you, Iggy and Ari?" I swear I saw him gulp. I nodded slowly.

"You should mostly be scared of me and Ari, but Iggy is a tough little cookie. He's known her the longest." Dylan chuckled nervously.

"But seriously, we all care about Max. If anything happens to hurt her, expect a group pummeling." With one last glare I walked away. Max can find me later. As I was walking, Lissa caught up to me.

"Did you really mean what you said earlier?" she asked in small voice.

"Yes."

"Why do you even hang out with those los-" I began to glare at her. "People?" She finished.

"Because, they're my friends, and if you want to be my girlfriend, you better be nice. I don't like when you harp on them. What you said to Nudge earlier was over the limit, and I should break up with you for it, but I'm going to give you a second chance." I told her.

"Oh thank you Fangy-bear!" She squealed and pushed me up against the locker, shoving her tongue in my mouth. I refused to gag, and grudgingly kissed her back. After a few minutes, I heard someone clear their throat. I pulled back to see Max.

"C'mon Vampy, we've got class." She said pulling me away from Lissa.

"See ya later baby." Lissa winked at me. I gave her a wave and started walking with Max. She turned to look up at me and laughed.

"I didn't know you wore lip gloss." She doubled over, clutching her sides. I rubbed my arm over my mouth; trying to rid my lips of Lissa's Slick&Shine, don't ask how I know that.

"Well, looks like your relationship is going well. Even after she bashed me and Nudge." Max added a glare to the last sentence.

"Look, she's just that way. I told her to straighten up or we're over." Max rolled her eyes and we fell silent. As we walked into English class I sat down and as usual, ignored the overly boring lesson. Instead, I was thinking about how I needed to confess my undying love for Max and get her to be my girlfriend. Because, let's face it, it needs to happen.

If I could just get Dylan to do something bed enough for Max to break up with him, without hurting her too much. I couldn't make him cheat because that would hurt Max the most. They'd have to have an argument about something. The question is: What will tick Max off so bad, that she won't forgive him…

Light bulb.

Now how do I get Dylan mad enough to beat me up? Dylan is a pretty chill guy, I haven't seen him get angry unless…

I kiss Max.

How am I going to kiss Max without _her_ getting mad at me? I could get _her_ to kiss _me_… and have someone take a picture so Dylan sees it.

That's it! But how am I going to do that? I could get Iggy in on it and he could take the picture. He hates Dylan because he's a player, heck, that's why I hate him too. Max has no clue about his background. I guess I have a plan, (Operation: Make Max Mine) but when am I going to put it into action? I think this calls for a Max and Fang day. (Cue evil grin)

* * *

><p>Until the next update,<p>

Sincerely

Eptastic.


	16. Chapter 16

**Oh gosh... I'm so sorry guys. I have been swamped up to my nose in school. and I'm moving at the end of April, and I'm spending as much time as I can with my friends before I leave. I hope you like this chapter though, it's faxy :)**

**Thank you guys. Everyone that has Alerted, Favorited and Reviewed. It really does make me happy that you guys like my story. I am working on a few side projects hopefully I might post one soon... PM me if you wanna know about it :D**

**Disclaimer: Nadda**

* * *

><p><strong> _Saturday_Max_<strong>

"MAXIE! WAKE UP!" A male voice shouted in my ear. In return, I groaned and pulled my comforter over my head.

"C'mon! It's a Maxie and Fangy day!" Fang, once again, shouted in my ear, yanking my covers off of me. Since I was wearing short shorts and a tank top, I was freezing. I started shuddering and Fang was laughing.

"Dude! I'm freezing!" I grumbled.

"Well, wear more clothes and you won't be." He smirked. I picked up my head from where it had been under my pillow, and glared at him.

"No offence, but why are you here?" I sat up and looked at the clock, 12:34. He walked over and sat down beside me.

"Because we haven't hung out in a while, I was thinking we could have a movie day or something." He gave me a small smile.

"Okay, second question: how did you get in?"

"You're mom let me in." I rolled my eyes. I really need to talk to her about letting friends in when I'm not awake.

"What happened?" Fang smirked. I looked at him, puzzled.

"What?"

"You said you need to talk to your mom about letting friends' in. What happened?" he clarified.

"Oh, Nudge and Ella woke me up the day of the party, Nudge was jumping on my bed and singing wake up in an opera voice." He laughed at me.

"No fear of that here." I chuckled.

"Well, leave so I can go shower and put on different clothes." I pushed him off of the bed and followed him out the door.

"I'll be down stairs." He said. I walked into the bathroom and stripped, turning on the hot water. Feeling it pour over my skin felt amazing. After shampooing and conditioning, I climbed out and brushed my teeth. I tied my robe and made beeline for my room, walking over to my closet I pulled out my comfiest skinny jeans and a short sleeved shirt that had the avengers on it. I grabbed my yellow hoodie and gray converse.

I walked down stairs to see Fang sitting on the couch with Angel and Ella on either side of him. Funny part? Fang's cheeks were slightly tinted pink. When I walked into the room, Fang jumped up from where he was sitting.

"Aw is Fangy embarrassed?" I crooned.

"No, what makes you think I'm embarrassed?" He replied quickly.

"Oh I don't know… your blush?" His eyes widened but he stood still.

"Men don't blush!" He argued.

"Then you're not a man." The girls laughed while he just scowled at me.

"C'mon." He said. I just chuckled and followed him out the door, but not before I got raised eyebrows from the girls. I just shrugged in return.

"Call if ya need anything!" I hollered as I slammed the door closed. I followed Fang as we walked into his house.

"Hello Max." Mr. Parker smiled at me.

"Hiya Mr. P." I replied as Fang pulled me down the hallway and to his room.

"So, you pick a movie while I go get snacks." Fang said as he left his room. I walked over to his TV stand and searched through his movies. I came up on basically every manly semi-superhero movie filmed, including all six star wars! I picked out the first one and put it in the DVD player and sat down on Fang's bed, waiting for him to return.

When I shifted to get more comfortable my phone fell out of my pocket, showing I had a text from Dylan. I opened it.

**Hey I'll be at your house in five minutes.** What? He's going to my house? Fang chose that moment to walk back in, literally juggling snacks. His arms were filled with a coke bottle, 2 plastic cups upside side down on the lid, 2 bags of chips, sour patch kids, skittles and star bursts.

"Wow, you're prepared." I chuckled as he walked over and sat the stuff on his desk.

"Hey I have to run over to my house for a minute, I'll be right back." I said getting up and walking to the door.

"It's fine. I'll come with you." I was really hoping he wouldn't. Dylan hasn't liked the fact of me and Fang hanging out since the kiss slipped out.

"Sure, but I have to go, like now." I said as I raced out of his room and soon out of his house. Just as I walked on to my porch, Dylan's car pulled in my driveway.

"What's he doing here?" Fang's voice all-but snarled at me.

"That's why I had to come over." I looked back to see clear hurt written all over his face. "To tell him I was hanging with you." I gave him an encouraging smile. He gave me a small smile in return and I walked over to Dylan's car.

"Hey babe, I was just coming to see you." Dylan said, pulling me into a hug/kiss. "I was thinking we could go see a movie or something." I pulled back.

"I can't. I'm hanging out with Fang today. He woke me up personally to tell me so." I laughed, hearing Fang chuckle in the back ground. Dylan's face went hard.

"What're you guys going to do?" He was clearly skeptical.

"We're having a movie day, not that it's any of your business." I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Oh, is anyone else going to be there?" I hated how he butted into my life.

"Nope, just us two. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to go watch my movie." I said, annoyed on my part. I turned around and walked over to Fang, who had a smirk trying to place itself on his face. I rolled my eyes. He was happy that I turned Dylan down to hang with him; he never really liked Dylan in the first place.

Dylan just stood there, semi shocked and mad. Fang and I started walking back to his house, when Dylan called behind me-

"You're watching it at _his_ house?" I turned around and folded my arms.

"Yea, got a problem with that?" I was glaring at him.

"Well, yea!"

"Dylan, when are you going to suck it up and deal with the fact that I have a guy friend besides you? You need to learn to trust me!"

"I trust you, just not him!" He countered.

"Yea well, Fang -being my best friend- is a part of me!" I yelled back, taking Fang's hand and pulling him into his house, leaving a very upset Dylan by himself. I stormed back to his bedroom and flopped down on his bed, huffing. Fang sat down beside me and put an arm around my shoulders.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Don't be. If he can't trust me -or you- that's his fault." I grumbled. Fang, in response, just hugged me to him.

"Let's just watch the movie." I said, pulling Fang's covers over my legs.

"What'd you pick anyway?"

"Star wars marathon." I grinned at him.

"Guess that means you're staying over because a marathon is basically eighteen hours." I nodded.

"I'll go get clothes later." He chuckled and pushed play. We sat there for hours just watching and eating, having quiet commentary. His mom would come in every now-and-then checking on us, refilling our snackage. When we finished the fifth movie is was 11 pm.

"Hey I'm going to go get clothes, I'll be right back." I said, while stumbling out of his room. I walked over to my house and was greeted by my family in the living room.

"Hey stranger, haven't seen you all day." Jeb said.

"I've been at Fang's, is it okay if I stay over there tonight? We're having a star wars marathon, we just finished the fifth one and the last won't end til at least two." Jeb and mom shared a look and shrugged.

"We don't care as long as there is no funny business, I know about the incident." My mom said.

"Mom! He's my best friend! Besides I'm dating Dylan, he knows that if anything happens Dylan will pulverize him." I stated a slight blush on my cheeks. She put her hands up in a surrender gesture.

"Whatever, if you want, I baked cookies earlier, take some with you." I grinned and ran to the kitchen, shoving a good amount of cookies in my mouth before running up to my room. I changed into some blue basketball shorts and an old tank top. I chucked the same pair of jeans from earlier into a bag along with a fitted, faded black batman shirt. I walked downstairs and grabbed the plate of roughly 2 dozen cookies and walked out the door.

**_Meanwhile with Fang_**

As Max walked out my door I whipped out my phone and dialed Iggy's number, when he picked up and said hello, I laid it out for him.

"Hey Igs, the plan is set in action, I need you to get you and your phone over here and sit by my window, you should have a clear view from there, but you have to stay hidden from Max."

"Okay dude. You sound excited right now." He chuckled.

"Dude, after this Max and I can get together because she'll hate Dylan."

"Huh yea, are you okay with getting your lights knocked out for this?"

"Anything for Max." I stated quietly.

"You fell hard, dude."

"Shut up! Just get over here! Oh and warning, I don't know how long you'll have to stay out there, I have to find the right moment." I said quickly.

"Ugh, what I do for my best friends." He grumbled. We exchanged "byes" and soon I saw a phone light outside of my window. I walked over and moved my curtains fully away. I rolled my eyes at the sight of Iggy. He had on a black hoodie and black pants along with black sneakers and a ski hat, and he had black face-paint on his cheeks. I walked back over to my bed and sat down. It was weird feeling watched, I'm just glad I knew who it was.

While I was thinking, Max walked in my door and plopped down on my bed and dropped her bag beside it. She was clad in sleepwear now.

"Well, let's get this show on the road." I nodded and pushed play once again. As I sat back down, I could hardly contain my excitement. As the movie played on I sat still, thinking over my plan. The movie was going to end soon so I'm guessing that'll be the best time. Getting even more anxious, I pulled out my phone but hid it from Max, I texted Iggy, making sure he was still awake. Thankfully he was.

As the movie ended, Max turned on the light and slid down on the bed and stretched. I caught her off guard and started tickling her. She was shrieking with laughter as my hands attacked her sides.

"Fang stop! Please!" she pleaded. I grinned and decided to pin her down. Grabbing her wrist, I held them over her head as she wriggled beneath me.

"How are you so awake? It's like three o' clock in the morning!" I just shrugged in response. Max got tired of being held captive and flipped us over-I let her pin me down- causing her face to be two inches away from mine. So close! How do I get her to kiss me?

I stared into her eyes; to see that she was staring at my lips. She gently eased closer. Only a few more centimeters!

She leaned forwards just barely brushing her lips against mine. I couldn't take it; I closed the small gap between us and kissed her. Kissing Max was SO much better than kissing Lissa. It's like we were meant for each other, we just worked in sync. I peeked one eye open to see both of hers closed, I also saw a small flash of a camera coming from the window. Yes! Stage one complete!

Max seemed to realize what she was doing and pulled back quickly. She just stared at me.

"Oh. My. Gosh. I'm s-so sorry F-Fang. I-I didn't mean to." She stuttered. I waved her off.

"Don't worry about it, let's just go to sleep, I'm tired." I lied, flipping onto my side and staring at the wall. I knew I wasn't going to sleep any time soon.

"Erm, yea… sure." She whispered, sliding down into the covers. I was trying to hold back my laughter. She sounded so confused. I knew this would drive her nuts, saying how Dylan needed to trust her, then she went and kissed me, well kind of, she started it. This was the part I didn't like; this was going to kill Max.

I felt her shift around behind me.

"Hey Fang?" she whispered.

"Yea?" I whispered back. After a long silence she spoke.

"Don't tell Dylan. I don't want him to kill you for something I did." I couldn't help but chuckle. I knew her so well.

"Don't worry; I don't want him to kill me either." I said, even though it went against my plan completely, I mean, that's the whole point!

"Well, night." she said, shifting again.

"Night." My energy seemed to decrease in a second and I was suddenly very tired. I nestled my head into my pillow and quickly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Later guys! :D<strong>

**I'll update soon... hopefully. I hope you understand if I don't. This move is kind of rough on me, I've gotten really close to the friends I've met. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey Peoples! So this chapter's pretty short, and it's a mega filler, but it's got to be here to keep the story flowing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

><p><strong>_Morning_<strong>

**Fang –Pov-**

I woke up to feel an odd- but comfortable- warmth on my side. Something shifted in my arms. I opened my eyes to see a beautiful face lying on my shoulder. Max was curled into my side, with a hand on my stomach and her head nestled into my neck, my arm around her.

If only Iggy could get a picture of this. It would push Dylan over the edge!

As gently as I could, without moving Max, I reached onto my bed side table and grabbed my phone. I one-handedly, texted Iggy to come over to my window _quietly._

When I heard a light tapping on my window I looked up to see Iggy and Nudge standing there, looking at us. Nudge looked like she was about to explode with squeals. I quickly put my index finger to my lips, signaling her to stay quite. I made the regular "camera" motion with my hand and Iggy pulled out his phone. When the job was done, Iggy gave me a thumbs' up and started telling Nudge something. A second later she was beaming at me. Iggy probably just told her my plan.

I rolled my eyes at her and motioned for them to leave. They finally stalked away, just as Max stirred. I quickly closed my eyes and slowed my breathing.

"Fang?" Max asked sleepily.

"Hmm?" I mumbled in response.

"What time is it?" I looked over at my clock.

"Eleven." We both groaned.

"Wanna do something today?"

"Like what?"

"Um, we could go to the mall, or the park." I offered.

"Let's go to the mall, I need new converse, so do you." She grumbled. I chuckled.

"Okay, well you can shower here and text your mom and tell her we'll go leave."

"Kay. I'll go do that." She pushed herself off of me and grabbed her bag, stumbling over to the hall bathroom. I chuckled and sat up, I texted Iggy thanks and told him to text me the pictures. When he sent them, I opened the messages to find crystal clear pictures, one of Max laying on me, sleeping, and one of Max pinning me down and kissing me. Dylan is going to beat me to a pulp.

I got a text from Nudge next.

**What the heck are you planning? Dylan is going to beat the gummy bears' outta you! Although I do admit the scene this morning was ADORABLE! You two are perfect together! I never liked Dylan, he is such a player! I don't want Max to get hurt, but I don't want you to DIE! Honestly, he will disfigure you after maiming you!**

I chuckled at her and quickly replied-

**I don't have gummy bears' in me thank you, and I don't want Max to get hurt either, but by me getting basically murdered, it'll save Max the pain from later on.**

**Yea I guess, you really do like her.**

**Duh. **I typed just as Max walked in, clad in a batman baseball T-shirt and dark skinny jeans and her gray converse.

"I'll shower then we'll head out." I said and walked into the bathroom.

When I got out, I wrapped a towel around my waist and grabbed for my clothes. The shirt I had planned to wear was soaked, and I noticed I placed it where the shower lets water slip through the curtain. Great. I finished putting on my black skinny jeans and walked out, towel around my neck.

**_Max_**

While waiting on Fang, I went down to the kitchen in search of food. I found Fang's mom in the kitchen.

"Morning Zane, breakfast is on the table." She said, she was reading a book and standing with her back to me.

"Um, Fang is showering." I chuckled. She turned around with a shocked face.

"Oh, Max, I didn't know you were here."

"I ended up staying the night because the movie ended at three." Fang chose that moment to walk out.

Shirtless.

I swear he is just doing this to make me stare at him! He was wearing black almost-skinny jeans that hung loosely on his hips. I glared at him.

"Good morning Zane." Mrs. Parker emphasized his name because of the mishap. I stifled a laugh. He raised his eyebrow at me but walked over to his mom and hugged her.

"Go put a shirt on." I grumbled, taking a drink of juice his mom put in front of me.

"Nah, I don't feel like it." He smirked and sat down beside me. I glared at him.

"So what are you guys' going to do today?" She asked, setting bacon, eggs and toast in front of us.

"Mall." Fang said.

"Okay, I'll be here when you get back." She said as we finished. I left Fang standing in the kitchen looking at my back as I ran to his room. I rummaged through his dresser and closet and finally in the way back of the closet, I found the pink shirts I bought him for the bet he lost, like forever ago. I pulled out the 'Real men wear pink' shirt and ran back into the kitchen. I held it behind my back.

"Close your eyes." I told him. He just looked at me.

"Close 'em Tooth." I growled. Mrs. P just laughed. He actually did as told as I walked up to him. I raised his arms and quickly pulled the t-shirt over his head and grabbed his arm and ran outside. Mrs. P was laughing really hard now as I passed her when we walked out. Fang opened his eyes and looked down. I was doubled over laughing.

"I can't believe you actually closed your eyes." I choked out. Fang glared at me and started walking back inside. I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the- wait, how are we going to get to the mall?

"How are we getting to the mall?"

"I got my license the last week. I just don't have a car." He told me. That's right, I remember him telling me that. His mom and dad are planning on getting him a black 2006 Ninja 250 for his 17th birthday in February; I have to keep it a secret though.

"Cheater. I can't get mine until summer." I grumbled. He just rolled his eyes at me.

"I was going to ask if Ari would let us use his truck."

"He probably won't mind." I said, walking over to my house. I walked in and found my family, once again, lounging in the living room. Fang followed me inside.

"Hey Maxie!" Angel smiled at me. I walked over and hugged her. She hugged Fang next.

"Hey squirt, I'm sorry I can't stay, Fang and I are going to the mall." I said, her smile faded and Ella piped up.

"Can I go?" She asked.

"Uh Fang?"

"Yea. We'll go get Nudge and Ig too I guess." He said. Ella squealed and ran upstairs to get dressed.

"I'll call 'em." I said whipping out my phone. Ig picked up on the third ring.

"Yo! Wassup? Got the Ig-man here!" He called through the phone. I started laughing and Fang, who had heard it, shook his head.

"Iggy… You ain't no gangsta!"

"Psh, I'm better than you!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Get on with it!" Fang said from beside me. I scowled at him.

"Do you and Nudge want to come to the mall with Fang Ella and me?"

"YUPPERS!" He screamed on the other side of the phone.

"Be here in five minutes." I groaned. I hung up and plopped down on the couch, Fang beside me. Fang put his arm around my shoulder and I leaned back and started dozing off on his shoulder. Ari chuckled in the distance.

"MAXI!" Iggy screamed at the top of his lungs, in my ear. I groaned and sat up straight; Iggy came and sat beside me. When he looked at me I socked him in the shoulder, hard.

"What the heck?" He shouted. I rolled my eyes.

"Deal with it." I smirked. I saw Nudge and Ella chatting on the other side of the living room. I leant my head back and looked at Fang upside down.

"Ready to go?" he nodded and got up, pulling me with him. The five of us walked outside and climbed in, Fang driving, me in the passenger side while Ig was with the girls in the back. Let the adventure begin….

**4 hours later…**

We were walking out of the mall, tummies happy and hangs full of bags. When we went into Hot topic they were having a sale on all their summer stuff and Nudge and Ella found this "totally amazingly, cute" bikini that would make me look "smexiliously, fantabulastically hot" and made me buy it… My response? "I hate you both."

It was a strapless white top that twisted in the middle (it looked kinda mermaid-y), with a regular bikini bottom. I only got it because it covers_ everything_, but I could still wear clothes over it.

Fang and I had two new pairs of chucks, while Ig got some Vans and Ella and Nudge own three new pairs of heels, each.

We all climbed in the car and started for home.

* * *

><p><strong>Guess what happens nxt chapter? Fang's plan! Be excited, or not, whatever floats your boat :)<strong>

**-Epictastic**


	18. Chapter 18

**So sorry guys! I have been beyond busy! But here is the new update, and I hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Major Time Skip By A Month And A Half~<strong>

**_Monday Morning_Max Pov_**

I woke up to the usual, annoying alarm clock. I did the usual morning routine and before I knew it, I was in Ari's truck, heading to school.

I was messing with the emerald necklace Dylan got me for Christmas, Fang got me a bracelet with an engraved guitar pick that says "Best Friends" and I always wore both. Christmas and New Year's passed in a flash; Fang and I hung out a lot and Dylan and I went on more dates.

"Max! I need to talk to you." Was the first thing I heard from Dylan at school. I was standing at my locker, Fang beside me. Dylan stormed over to me and pushed his phone in my face.

"Care to explain this?" He growled. I looked at the phone to see a picture of me… and Fang… kissing on his bed. That was like forever ago! How did someone get a picture of this? I stared at Dylan in shock.

"Or this?" He changed the picture to one of me and Fang asleep on his bed, me curled into his side.

"I… I… I-" I stammered. He turned to Fang.

"This is what I meant by I don't trust him!" He said before punching Fang in the face. I gaped at them. Fang stumbled a little but returned his own punch to Dylan's jaw. Dylan got up and sent a hard punch to Fang's gut, knocking him down. He was sitting on Fang's stomach now, smashing his face in, while I just stood to the side. A crowed had joined around us, watching intently. Finally I came out of my shocked stage.

"Dylan! Stop!" I shrieked, grabbing his shoulders, but it did nothing.

"Dylan! Stop, you'll kill him!" Nothing is stopping him! I racked my brain frantically.

"I KISSED HIM!" I screamed at him. He immediately stopped. Fang was laying on the ground, a split lip and two black eyes, and surely a broken nose. He just closed his eyes, laying his head back.

"What?" he said so low it scared me.

"I started it!" I was breathing heavily. "I didn't mean to, I promise, the picture of us sleeping happens every time we have a sleepover, it's not new." at this, he growled at me.

"Okay, it wasn't a smart move, but you had NO right to hurt Fang!" I snarled, walking over to Fang, helping him up. I wrapped his arm around my shoulders and helped him to the nurse's office.

"Max!" Dylan called from behind me. I turned around, Fang still holding my shoulders.

"What Dylan?" I spit his name out like acid.

"You cheated on me, but I forgive you if you forgive me." he pleaded.

"We'll talk about this later." I sighed, turning around and leading Fang away.

"What is with you and getting hurt?" I huffed when we reached the office. Fang just smirked in return.

Once he was bandaged up, and we had an excuse, we walked to History.

**_Lunch_ Fang POV_**

Yes! Lunch! I am seriously starving!

I couldn't sit still through my classes. Either my foot was tapping, or my fingers were drumming, or my pencil was clanking. I'm so nervous. I don't think my plan worked, she might actually forgive him.

I walked into the lunch room, only to be bombarded by Lissa. I wasn't too happy about seeing her, I knew she was cheating on me with Justin, another football jock. It's not like I really care, but still, it hurts. I was planning on breaking up with her, but the problem is, she won't let me say two words. We've been going out for two months and it's been nothing but slobbery kisses.

"Hey baby!" She giggled. I nodded. She pulled me along behind her, over to her friend's table.

"Lis, I'm going to sit at my table, with my friends." I said. She huffed but one of her nicer friends caught my eye and started up a conversation. I looked back at her, telling her thank you with my eyes, and walked away. I sat next to Max as usual, but she was quite. I nudged her with my shoulder, but she just scooted closer to me and leant her head on my shoulder.

She was bummed about Dylan. Iggy and Ari, who were sitting opposite me, sighed and shook their heads.

"It'll work out." I whispered to her. She nodded and started poking her food with her fork. We all ate in silence until Lissa walked over to our table.

"Fangy, you don't pay enough attention to me, we're over!" She shrieked. I looked up at her.

"You're already cheating on me with Justin." I shrugged and waved at her. "See ya." I turned around to see the shocked faces of my friends. Lissa stomped her foot and stormed away.

"I'm sorry she was cheating on you." Max commented quietly. I just shrugged.

"Lissa is such a gummy bear face! She cheats on everyone! I'm so sorry Fang, this must hurt, I've never been cheated on but it must feel horrible." I felt Max tense next to me. I zoned Nudge out as I searched the cafeteria for Dylan. He was on the other side, sitting with the other football players, glaring at me. I rolled my eyes and continued eating my sandwich.

Max suddenly got up and walked over to him, and they both walked out into the hall. Iggy gave me a curious look.

"So, by the condition of your face, I guess you let the pictures leek." I gave him a "_No duh_" face.

"Wait, _you _sent the pictures?" Ari asked incredulously. I nodded again.

"When did that happen?" He asked in his protective-brother voice.

"About a month and a half ago." I said nonchalantly, around my mouthful of food.

"What are you planning?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"How to get Max." I replied in the same voice. This time he rolled his eyes.

"So, you planned on getting beat up?" I nodded again. "Well if anyone, I would want her to be with someone I know, besides, I hate Dylan." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So you guys want to help me with my plan?" I asked. They all nodded at me. There was a lot of nodding going on. I grinned at them. I _am_ going to get Max.

Said girl decided to walk back in at that moment. Hand in hand with Dylan. When I saw this, my grin fell immediately. How could she go back to that dweeb? Ella saw and gave me a nudge with her shoulder, a sad look on her face.

Max and Dyl-dweeb walked over and sat down… beside me. I just got up, grabbed my bag and walked away. Not having an appetite anymore, I threw the remnants of my lunch in the trash. I heard Max calling after me, but I didn't stop. Class would start soon so I walked to my locker and grabbed my English stuff. I walked over to the correct classroom and sat down, pulling out my iPod and putting my earphones in. Ignorance by Paramore came one

What am I going to do?

Maybe if I actually tell her how I feel… I could tell her, or sing to her, or… I don't know! I've never done this before! Ugh! Max is making my life miserable. I need to concentrate on something else.

My birthday is coming up in a few weeks. February 14th (Yes, on Valentine's Day) I am turning seventeen and hopefully getting a car, we can't all keep riding in Ari's small truck. Max and I could ride together… No! Keep Max out of mind. Oh who am I kidding, I never stop thinking about her. It's useless.


	19. Chapter 19

**OH Gosh. I feel terrible. I haven't updated in forever. I'm so sorry guys. I've been busy, and when I'm free, I've been lazy. But I hope you guys forgive me. I'll have to start writing this again, because what I've been posting I wrote like 3 months ago, so I have to actually finish it up :) Anyway, here you go.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

* * *

><p><strong>_Friday night_ Max<strong>

Tonight I had a date with Dylan, the first one since our fight. We were going out to dinner. Sometimes I wish he was just a little more creative with the dates, but I'll take what I can get. He said to get dressed up so I was letting Ella help. Cue groan from yours truly.

"Hey Max?" Elal asked quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you dating Dylan?" She turned around from her spot in my closet to look me in the eye. "I thought you liked Fang." She continued. I was stumped at her question, because it was true, I did like him, still do. What was the answer?

"Well in the beginning I actually wanted to go out with him because I was mad at Fang, but when those pictures leaked on Monday, and he beat Fang up, I didn't like him at all. I only went back to him because I felt so horrible for kissing Fang behind his back." I finished quietly.

"Well for the record, don't be offended, the whole group doesn't like him, we think you should dump him and get with Fang." I chuckled lightly, my friends always had input on my life, no matter how many times I told them no.

"I would like nothing more." I whispered. Ella came and crouched down on her knees so she was face-to-face with me. (I was sittng on my bed.)

"Then why don't you?" Pure curiosity was in her voice. I shrugged.

"I've only been dating him for two months."

"Well… dump him!" She huffed. "Fang is single and it's clear you two like each other!" She stood back up and returned to my closet, going to the back where all the dreaded dresses were.

"If Fang proves that he likes me, I'll dump Dylan." I stated.

"I'll make him admit it then." She murmured. I chuckled as she disappeared behind the clothing. She returned seconds later with a light blue halter top (a thin string around the neck) dress that was overlapped at the hips so it looked like it was a top/skirt. She had a pair of light gray boots to go with it. I grabbed it and walked into the bathroom. While I was changing I thought about what she told me. She'd make Fang tell me he liked me. And honestly, if he did that, I would dump Dylan in a heartbeat.

I walked out of the bathroom and sat down on my bed so she could do my makeup.

"Okay so, I have a plan. You and Dylan need to set up a date for next weekend at the new teen club-slash-karaoke bar. I have a plan." She grinned evilly.

"You are an evil child." I chuckled. She rolled her eyes and finished my face.

"Okay, all set." She said, skipping out of the room. I grabbed my bag and put my phone and iPod in, walking downstairs.

"Sup Maxie?" Iggy called from the couch.

"What are you doing here?" I chuckled, knowing he wouldn't take it meanly.

"Ella invited Nudge and I over, got a problemo with that?" What? Why would she invite both? It's usually one or the other, considering Ig and El are mostly a couple, I'm not quite sure.

"Nope, got a date." I heard a car horn. "That's him, see ya Igster." As I grabbed the door handle, Iggy grabbed my arm.

"Break up with him." He whispered pleadingly. Iggy was even asking me to dump him? Forget not liking, they hate him!

"I'm thinking about it." I whispered and walked out the door, plastering a fake smile on my face. Dylan was leaning against his car, clad in nice jeans, a white button up and a suit jacket over that.

"Hey babe, you look great." He greeted.

"Hey, you too." He must've noticed my confused face.

"Everything okay?"

"Uh… yea, just thinkin'." And with that we climbed in the car and drove off.

"So, where are we going?" I asked, turning his awful music down.

"A place that I can't pronounce." He chuckled. I rolled my eyes at his sad attempt at humor. "It's Italian." I nodded.

When we pulled up, after a long awkward silence, he got out and opened my door for me. We walked inside and met the hostess; he seated us and gave us menus.

"So, what're you thinking about?" He asked after a few minutes.

"Just stuff… Us, how crazy-slash-evil my sister is, the usual." I chuckled.

"What'd she do this time?"

"Nothing, she's just planning something." I said, hoping he'd drop it.

"Oh gotcha." The waiter chose this moment to ask our orders. I got chicken parmesan and Dylan got some kind of steak something.

After a very uneventful dinner, Dylan asked, "So, how about we go to the drive-in next Saturday?" Ella told me that we had to go to that club/karaoke place for her plan.

"Um, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the new teen club-slash-karaoke place."

"Um, sure sounds fun. Text me the details."

"I will, when I find them." I chuckled. We got in the car and drove home. It was about 9:00 now. Overall it was not an eventful night. At all. When we pulled up Dylan walked me to the door and started making out with me. And, as I've started noticing, I didn't feel anything, other than disgust.

"Dylan, I have to go inside. I'll text you. Thanks for dinner, Bye!" I said quickly, rushing inside and slamming the door in his face. I turned around and leant on it, wiping my arm over my mouth to rid my lips of Dylan. I opened my eyes to see Iggy and Fang standing at the bottom of the stairs, looking disgusted, probably because they just saw what happened.

"Why is it, you both are always at my house when I come home from my dates?" They both just shrugged.

"So did you dump his sorry butt?" Iggy asked. They were both following me upstairs.

"Uh no, not yet." I said. "Wait downstairs, I'll be back in a minute. I hate dresses!" I said, slamming the door in _their_ faces. I hurriedly changed into some basketball shorts and a hoodie. After wiping my face of the gunk (read: makeup) I walked downstairs to see my two male best friends.

Plopping in between them on the couch I asked "So what are you two doing here."

"Ella." They replied in unison. I rolled my eyes. Ella was telling them her plan.

"Whatever, you both practically live here anyway." They both shrugged.

"Have you two been taking twin lessons behind my back?" I asked incredulously.

"Nope, we're just that cool." Iggy said.

"So how was your date?" Fang piped in. "Looked like Dylan was having fun." He muttered.

"One of the most horrible, icky evenings of my life." I groaned. "He is so clingy!" I threw my head back, effectively hitting a bruise from doing that before. Iggy chuckled.

"Told you to dump him." Previously-mentioned-boy said.

"What is it with you and trying to get me to dump Dylan? Every other thing out of your mouth is Dump Dylan!"

"I told you, I don't like him." I just rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. I have to go talk to Nudge and Els, you're welcomed to stay but I am probably going to crash soon." I told them as I got up and headed towards the stairs.

"I'm out." Fang answered as Iggy said "Send home the _other one_ when you're done talking." He said the 'other one' with annoyance.

"Will do, now out." I shooed them out the door with my hands. We exchanged goodbyes and I soon found myself sitting on Ella's bed with her and Nudge.

"So, tell me your plan." Nudge was the first to speak.

"Well next Saturday, we are going to Club 15 and the rest is a secret." She was grinning.

"Whatever. Just make sure I live til then, Dylan is suffocating me. Literally, He kissed me so much I couldn't breathe!" I chuckled. The girls just laughed. We sat and actually talked for a while. Just about random stuff, what I should wear to the club, boys, school, Ella and Iggy. This brought a thought to mind.

"Nudge, do you like Ari?" I looked up at her, considering she was sitting Indian style while I was lying down. She blushed and looked at her lap.

"Maybe." She said so low I didn't think I heard her. I grinned.

"I knew it! When did this start?" Ella chimed in, grinning as big as I was.

"Well, out of the six of us, you guys paired up, Ella and Iggy and Max and Fang, and I guess it's just that Ari and I have been the fifth wheels and we just talked a lot. He nice, and funny, and caring, not to mention cute." She giggled.

"Give me a minute." I shot off the bed and across the hall. The girls just stayed on the bed giving me curious looks. I knocked on Ari's door.

"It's open." He called from the other side, I opened it and walked in, might as well cut to the chase.

"Do you like Nudge? I saw you smile at her." I said in my no-nonsense tone. Ari's cheeks turned pink as soon as I said Nudge.

"Well kinda, but she's three years younger than me." He replied quickly. That's right; there is three years between them.

"She'll be fifteen before you turn eighteen, that makes it two." I offered. He smiled at me.

"Yea, I guess. Are you telling me to ask her out?" his eyebrows furrowed together.

"If you want to." I told him in a sing-songy voice. He shook his head at me.

"Get out and go to bed." He chuckled.

"Fine! Be that way!" I fake huffed and walked out, hearing him laugh behind me. I ran back to Ella's room, stopping at her doorway.

"He's going to ask you out soon." I told Nudge and ran to my room. But not before I saw Nudge look like a deer in headlights, blushing like a red crayon. I cackled like a mad person as I climbed into bed. I quieted down as sleepiness consumed me. The last thought I had…

Was Fang really going to tell me he liked me?

* * *

><p><strong>I'll try and update soon, just hang with me <strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Wow. Chapter 20 already? Dang that got here fast. Thank you for all the reiviews! it means a ton that you like it :)**

**Ok guys! Here is the next installment! :D Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride**

* * *

><p><strong>_Sunday_ Fang pov_<strong>

I have to find a song that expresses my feelings for Max and learn it before Saturday night. Ella is making me sing to her at Club 15. And I have no ideas. I'm going to have to use my last resort: Ask Ella and Nudge. I'm really scared about doing that though.

I am currently on my laptop searching on the internet, looking for "Songs that confess your feelings for a girl." Corny right? I am THAT clueless! My phone buzzed from beside me.

**Hey Fangles, picked a song yet?** Ella texted me.

Not yet… need ideas. I hesitated before regretfully hitting send.

**OMG! I have loads, but, I have one in particular I think would be great, but you won't like it. Come over and I'll tell you.** I could practically hear her squealing.I looked down at my black wife-beater and b-ball shorts. Eh it's fine, I pulled on some shoes and walked over to the door.

"Mom, going to Max's, be back later." I called to her, wherever she was.

"Okay!" With that I left. When I walked in Max's door I deadpanned. Max was sitting in the kitchen, wearing a very small tank-top with short neon yellow shorts that made her tan stick out. Guess what the first thing she said to me was?

"Crap, Fang!" and grabbed the jacket off the back of the chair that I presume was Ari's because of its size, covering her whole body. I smirked.

"Ella?" I asked. Max gave me a confused look and pointed up stairs. I nodded and followed her directions.

"Ella!" I called, not knowing where she was.

"In my room Fang!" She hollered. I walked over and stood in her doorway. Nudge and Ella were painting their nails.

"So what song do you have picked out for me to sing that I won't like?" They both grinned evilly at me, before Ella got up and whispered her choice in my ear.

"No!" I shouted.

"C'mon! It's perfect and it's easy to learn!" She begged. "Besides! You don't have any other ideas!" I grimaced, she had a point. I can't believe I'm about to say this.

"Fine, get me the lyrics." I groaned. Nudge and Ella squealed.

"OMG it's going to be perfect!"

"Okay, I'm leaving." I said and turned around to go downstairs. I found Max in the living room now.

"What's with all the screaming… didn't think you could hit that note, Fang." She smirked. I scowled and sat beside her.

"Nudge and Ella are excited. That's it." She just rolled her eyes. Mr. and Mrs. Martinez walked in after a few minutes.

"Afternoon Fang." Jeb addressed me.

"Sir." I nodded.

"What brings you over, son?" I really hated when people called me son.

"Ella needed to tell me something."

"Was that what all the screaming was for?" Max's mom asked.

"Yes ma'am and contrary to Max's belief, I was not a part of it." I glared at her, she was still laughing.

"Tell her anything you want, she's as stubborn as a mule." Mrs. Ride muttered. I chuckled.

"Well, I should be going, I've got some homework to finish." Not necessarily lying, I stood up.

"Good to see ya." Jeb said. I nodded and walked over to the door.

"Later Maxie-pie!" I said, turning to watch her expression. She stuck her tongue out at me and chucked a pillow at my head, but I easily caught it.

"Not fast enough Maxie!" I said throwing it back, making sure I didn't hit anything. I walked out and back over to my house, wondering if I'll be able to memorize the ridiculous lyrics.

* * *

><p><strong>_Monday_ Max pov.<strong>

Dylan is officially the worst boyfriend ever! I don't even know how, he just is! He is so frustrating, he almost punched a kid in my Science because he asked me for help, because "he was looking at me weird and he was annoying." as Dylan put it, and he won't stop kissing me! It's getting so annoying! Every second I'm with him, it's like he knows I'm most likely going to breakup with him Saturday and he is trying to make use of his time left. Ugh. Gah! I can't wait 'til Saturday.

I was zoning in and out of Coach's instructions of something as I was thinking about this.

"Ride. Ride!" Coach called. I jumped a little as I looked at her.

"Yes?"

"Want to pay attention?"

"I was thinking about important things, yeesh." I muttered.

"Alright, get to it!" She commanded. I groaned and started running after the kids on the track, having no idea what I was doing. It looked like we were just running, so I stepped up my game, passing Fang in the process. Smirking as I did it. I was a good 20 feet in front of everyone when I felt a light tap on my shoulder; I turned to see Fang glide past me. Oh it's so on! I ran past him, starting into a full sprint. He caught up quickly. We went about 6 laps when coach blew her whistle.

"Hit the showers!" She hollered. "Ride, Parker. Front and center." We obeyed and stood in front of her.

I shoved Fang over a step "Get your own center." I teased.

"You two are really good runners, either of you ever thought about track?" she asked.

"I used to take track, but I never got on here." Fang stated as I simply shook my head.

"Hmm, well we'd be honored to have you on the team. You may go." She gestured us to leave.

"That was random." I said as we walked back inside.

"Tell me about it."

"Why? You were standing right there, and she was talking to you." I said sarcastically playing along with his words. He just rolled his eyes as we parted ways. I really needed a shower right now. As I walked in, making my way to my locker, Lisa jumped in my way.

"Back off, Fang is mine." She attempted at a threatening voice.

"Last time I checked, you dumped him because you were dating Justin behind his back." I retorted. She glared at me, but my glare scared her off. I really am annoyed with her bugging me every day. I quickly showered and changed, rushing to get to music class. My teacher gave me a bored look as I walked into class, my hair was still wet because it's not like I have a hair dryer at school.

"May I ask why you're late Max?"

"No you may not, but I'll tell you anyways. I ran a lot in P.E and needed a shower, I thought you might appreciate the fact that I came to your class clean and smelling good." I smirked at him while the class snickered.

"Very well, take your seat." I did as told. High-fiving Fang on the way.

"Okay class, we will be working on singing the week. So I want everyone to pick a song and come up and sing it." He said, making the class groan.

"Just do it." His eyes searched the room. "Fang, would you like to go first?"

"Sure, this is Minute without You, by Hanson." He said quietly.

"_Well I woke up this morning_

_And the night had been so long_

_Seems that I had had my mind on you."_ He locked eyes with me.

"_Well the day, it has begun, and I can't get a minute,_

_Can't get a minute without you (oh yeah)_

_You're always on my mind; you're always in my head_

_And I can't live, I can't live another day without you!_

_When the minutes seem like hours and the hours seem like days_

_Then a week goes by you know it takes my breath away_

_All the minutes in the world could never take your place_

_There's one-thousand-four-hundred-forty hours in my day_

_I've been trying to call you all day, 'cause I got so many things_

_That I want to say (Oh yeah)_

_I'm going crazy, 'cause all my thoughts are filled with you_

_There's got to be some way I can get through to you ohh _

_'Cause when the minutes seem like hours and the hours seem like days_

_Then a week goes by you know it takes my breath away_

_All the minutes in the world could never take your place_

_There's one-thousand-four-hundred-forty hours in my day_

_I can't keep myself from thinking about you_

_It's because I love you, and I know that it's true, whoooa_

_I'll call it desperation, can't you see it in my eyes?_

_That I want be with you until the sun falls from the sky _

_'Cause when the minutes seem like hours and the hours seem like days_

_Then a week goes by you know it takes my breath away_

_All the minutes in the world could never take your place_

_There's one-thousand-four-hundred-forty hours in my day._

_In my day Yeeaaahhh"_

He looked at me throughout the whole song, a small smile every now and then.

The class erupted in applause. He nodded and rejoined his seat next to me.

"Alright, who's next?"

"Max." Fang piped up quickly. Oh he wants to play that game? Well it's on, Fangles.

"Okay Max, the mic is yours." I glared at Fang. "Every time we touch by Cascada." I locked eyes with Fang like he had done with me.

"_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams_

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive_

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last_

_I need you by my side_

_Cause every time we touch, I feel the static_

_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky_

_Can't you hear my heart beat so?_

_I can't let you go_

_I want you in my life_

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky_

_They wipe away tears that I cry_

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all_

_You make me rise when I fall_

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last_

_I need you by my side_

_'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static_

_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky_

_Can't you hear my heart beat so?_

_I can't let you go_

_I want you in my life_

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last_

_I need you by my side." _I finished, smirking at Fang. The class applauded and I sat back down, patting Fang on the shoulder as I sat down.

"Good job." He whispered.

"Thanks, same to you."

"Who were you singing to?" He asked. He seriously asked that? I stared at him the whole freaking time!

"Nobody in particular, you?" I asked, hoping he'd say me.

"Same." I rolled my eyes; this wasn't going to be easy.

We sat through the rest of class, clapping when needed. I darted out of the room as soon as the bell rang, basically skipping to Art class. I heard Fang stifle his laughter from behind me. I flipped around.

"Shut up, you're just jealous!" I shouted at him before continuing to skip to class.

We did the usual: Draw what the teacher says, doodle on scrap paper, have a paint fight. And I couldn't wait for class to be over so I could go home. I am so nervous about Saturday! Nudge and Ella are dragging me to go shopping so I can look "ep-tastically hot" as they put it.

_BRRRRIIINNNNGGG! _

Boo-yah! FREEDOM! I skedaddled (I love that word) out of class. I walked to my locker, only to be met by Nudge and Ella.

"Hey, Max, we already picked out what you're going to wear Saturday. Don't worry, you'll like it!" Ella sputtered. Fang was snickering behind me. I gave him a good elbow to the gut. That shut him up.

"Whatever, as long as it's not pink and I don't look like Lissa, I'm fine." I said as we all made our way to Ari's car.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :)<strong>

**-Eptastic-Ninja**


	21. Chapter 21

**Yo peoples! :D here is the next installment, obviously and I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>_Friday night_ Max pov_<strong>

Holy cow! Ella and Nudge are both in hyper drive and won't shut up about tomorrow. I locked myself in my room when I got home today, you know after brushing my teeth multiple times, trying to rid my mouth of Dylan's saliva *gag* I am definitely breaking up with him tomorrow.

"Max, dinner! Oh and the Parkers are coming!" I jumped off my bed and threw on some clean black skinny jeans, and a long-sleeve, turquoise, v-neck, that I pushed the sleeves up to my elbows. I ran a brush through my hair and examined myself in the mirror. Jeez, what I go through for a boy. I quickly ran to the top of the stairs and saw Fang standing at the bottom.

"Yo, Fangles!" That got his attention easily. "Catch me!" I called, sliding down the railing, into his arms.

"Why thank you kind sir." I said in an English accent. He rolled his eyes.

"You're welcome, M'lady." He voiced in the same accent.

"Okay, now put me down." He shook his head.

"Nope." I glared at him; he just walked into the dining room, getting curious glances.

"Zane, put Max down." His dad told him.

"Ah, I don't want to, it's so fun to annoy her!" He smirked at me. I shot his mom a pleading glance, knowing Fang was a mama's boy and would do what she said.

"Zane, down. Now." He ignored the request, even from his mother.

"Will you ever call me Fang?" He asked his parents.

"Sure. _Fang_, put Max down." His mom said. He slowly sat me back down on my feet; I socked him in the shoulder.

"Ow. How is that thanks for not letting you fall off the railing?" He asked, pulling out my seat for me. Seriously, he has to be one of the most mannerly males in the world.

"I said thanks. That was for not putting me down when asked." He took his seat next to me.

"You know you liked it." He said so quietly only I could hear. I socked his shoulder again.

"Hey!" He yelped.

"You deserved that one buddy." I smirked at him. Ella, Ari and Angel soon joined us, along with the parents.

We all ate with quiet chatter, the occasional insult between Fang and me, and the laughter from the others.

"So I'll see you tomorrow Maxie?" Fang asked as he was walking out the door, following his parents.

"You see me almost every day Doofus, of course you will." I promised. He opened his arms and gave me a cheesy grin; I couldn't help but laugh and hug him. What I didn't expect was the kiss on the forehead he gave me. Oh well, it's not like he hasn't done that before.

"Later Maxie." He said as he pulled away.

"Later Fangles." I smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>_ Saturday afternoon_<strong>

I was quietly eating my breakfast… okay a late lunch because I didn't wake up 'til 12 considering I was up 'til 4 freaking out, when I was kidnapped and tortured by vicious, celery-eating, 14 year old girls.

"Max, move your butt!" Ella yelled at me, I was currently sitting-like a dead wait- in the middle of the hall, screaming for someone to help me.

"Maximum Ride, stop screaming your head off and be nice to your sister!" My mother commanded from downstairs.

"I'll be nice if they will! They're torturing me!" I exclaimed as Ella and Nudge grabbed my ankles and rug-burned my butt, dragging me to the torture chamber, also known as Ella's room. I finally gave in when they started tickling me. But I didn't get up willingly; they still had to pull me in.

"Where are the clothes you bought me for tonight?" I grumbled. Nudge jumped over to Ella's closet and pulled out a bag, tossing it at my face.

"Bathroom, change, now." I growled but they didn't falter. I trudged into the bathroom and pulled out the clothing. I pulled out a short black shorts, a black skin tight tank-top, a blue, zebra striped crop top that ended about two inches above the belly button, and my black leather jacket, paired with my black knee high converse. I put it on and walked out and into the room, clearing my throat to get their attention, only to be met by gawking faces.

"Well?" I urged.

"Oh. My. Gummy bears." Nudge breathed. Ella nodded in agreement.

"Say something!" I shouted in frustration.

"You look hot… way beyond what I pictured." Ella said. I grinned.

"Okay, well I'm out, because we don't leave for a few more hours and you can do my make up later. I have to go text Dylan details." I walked out and to my bedroom, taking off the crop top so it didn't wrinkle, and my jacket, and lay down on my bed. I grabbed my phone and texted Dylan that we'd meet him at the club (because I doubt he'll want to drive me home) at 6:30, which was about 4 hours away. He replied quickly telling me he'd see me there.

I flipped over and grabbed my Wii remote, searching Netlfix for a movie.

**_Meanwhile, with Fang_**

I can't believe I'm singing this song! I have it memorized, regretfully. Max is going to laugh when she hears this, then she'll think I'm joking and won't break up with Dylan and we won't get together! Man, I'm turning into a drama queen.

I frowned at the thought. I was sitting on my bed, practicing the song on my guitar, when my mom poked her head around the door.

"That sounds really good." She smiled.

"I'm singing it to Max later."

"Really? Today is the big day?" She asked, sitting on my bed, beside me. I nodded my response.

"I'm proud of you. Why did you decide to sing to her?" _Because Ella told me to, _I thought.

"Because I'm a hopeless romantic." I replied sarcastically.

"Well, I don't know about that, but I do know she'll like it." She smiled at me again.

"How?"

"Because, I'm not her best friend, but I do know Max."

"That's one thing I worried about, what if this ruins our friendship? She's my best friend and I don't want to lose her."

"We all take chances." With one last smile, she left my room. I put the guitar down and went to shower; we weren't leaving for a few more hours so I need to find something to occupy my time.

* * *

><p><strong>_MAX_<strong>

One hour…

Nudge and Ella had tied me to a chair as they put make up on my face, making my skin flawless. Nudge did makeup as Ella did hair. Nudge gave me black eyeliner and blue eye shadow. Ella put goop in her hands and ran it through my hair, making the ends spike out.

When they got done, I tied my converse up and slid on my leather jacket. I put on my wing necklace and matching ear rings, I slipped on the bracelet Fang gave me, but left Dylan's necklace off.

Nudge and Ella were running around, finishing last touches before the boys got here.

Nudge was wearing a black off-the-shoulder shirt with a spaghetti strap on the other side, a pink flow-y skirt that went mid-thigh, pink heels with a small bow on the end, and for accessories: she had a small black bow bracelet and a simple pearl necklace. She had on light pink makeup.

Ella was wearing a red T-shirt that had a white heart with a crown hanging off the side, a black mini skirt, and red heels. She had bracelets on each wrist, and her makeup was natural.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys! The next chapter is the main part of this story! :D don't worry, it won't end right after it, but pretty close. I doubt more than 10 more chapters. Sad face. But thank you for all the reviews! it means a ton :)<strong>

**-Eptasic**


	22. Chapter 22

**I am so sorry! My life has been hectic. Since I moved twice in one school year, I'm pretty far behind, and I've been swamped trying to get it done before September. Anyway... **

**HERE IS THE BIG CHAPTER :DDD**

**Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoed writing it :)**

**Disclaimer: We've been over this... I. Do. Not. Own. Anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>_FANG_<strong>

Holy cow! I'm freaking out! We leave in an hour and I can't stop tapping! I am so twitchy; I keep involuntarily shuddering because of all the nervousness! I was riding with Max and the gang there.

I went to the kitchen to see if eating would calm my nerves.

"Hey honey, want some food? I'm making burgers for dinner." I nodded and grabbed three from the plate, walking to the opposite counter where all the condiments were. After layering all three with the works I sat at the table with my dad.

"Busy tonight?" He asked.

"Yup, confessing my love is taking a toll on me." I muttered. My dad laughed and took a bite of his food. My mom walked in and sat down beside him. We made quite chatter and when I finished; I had to leave in fifteen minutes. I ran upstairs and changed into some black skinny jeans (Ella and Nudge bought them for me because they made me look like a 'hot Emo' their words, not mine) letting the top of my boxers show, and a black dude's V-neck that outlined my abs and of course my black chucks. I threw on my black leather jacket and dog tags. I flew down the stairs and grabbed my cell and wallet, said bye to my parents and ran next door. Nudge and Ari were leaning against the truck, both blushing and Nudge was nodding shyly. Ig and El were talking quietly on the porch.

"Max! Get your scrawny, white-girl butt out here!" Iggy shouted and Max came running out of the house. She looked amazing as always. I smiled at her. Her eyes looked me up and down and she blushed as she met my eyes, smiling shyly.

Ari clapped his hands authoritatively. "Alright, let's go!" Ella snuck up behind me somehow.

"So, got the song memorized?" She giggled.

"Yes." I glared at her.

"Max will laugh but she'll think it's really sweet."

"If this bombs, I will kill you." I threatened. She cringed and quickly joined Nudge. I smirked as Max sat next to me.

"Excited?" She asked quietly. If only she knew. I shrugged at her.

"I wonder what it's going to be like! I heard that they go into the audience and pick random people to go on stage and sing, or you could go and request to! I wonder if there's going to be any good singers there tonight. I wish I could sing, but Iggy said I sound like a dying whale, which was very offensive by the way! I could probably sue you if I had a quarter for every insult. I'd be rich! Then I wouldn't let you live with me because you were horrible to me during my childhood!" Nudge rambled.

As if she used up all the word supply, no one uttered a word until we pulled into the parking lot, beside Dylan.

As soon as Max steps out, Dylan kisses her. Ugh I wanted to puke, and by the look on everyone else's faces, including Max, they do too. She finally pulls away and hesitantly takes his hand. We all walk in a big swarm, me at the back, silently watching out for the others. We all walk in the door to find a huge room, covered in graffiti, and people of all sorts. Most are dancing, some are standing against the wall, some are sitting at the "bar" watching the stage.

Nudge pulled Ella over to the floor and they started dancing, while Max latched onto Iggy, dragging him behind her. I almost laughed as I saw them start dancing to "Teach me how to dougie." Apparently, everyone thought they were good enough to circle around. I stood to the side, by Ari and Dylan.

"Either of you know they could dance?" Ari asked.

"Yup." Dylan and I replied in unison, causing us to glare at each other.

"I'm going to get a drink." I mumbled and walked over to the counter. A perky brunette stood in front of me.

"What can I get you?" She smiled flirtatiously at me. I gave her a blank look.

"Coke, please." She scurried away and returned quickly. I paid and swiveled my stool around. I spotted Max and Ig still in the middle of the circle, dancing and enjoying themselves. Suddenly all the lights went out, and were replace with a bright spotlight on a guy up on the stage.

"How is everybody?" he called into the microphone. He was met by screams.

"All right! Karaoke is starting, so who wants to go first?" A bunch of hands shot up, one of them being Iggy's. I rolled my eyes, he'd probably sing Lady Gaga or something. The guy chose some girl and she jumped on stage. She ended up singing some Katy Perry song. It went on like that for a while, Max and Iggy generally dancing to the songs. As "Shake it" by Metro Station ended, Max skipped over to me.

"Having fun?" She grinned, sitting beside me and ordering water. I watched as she chugged half of the bottle.

"It's been entertaining. I might go up there and sing if you do." I grinned at her.

"Fine but you're going first buddy-boy." She laughed. I spotted Ella and Nudge glancing curiously at me from the other side of the joint.

"Good job on the dancing." I told her. She laughed again.

"You should try it sometime! It's fun!" I rolled my eyes at her. Just then everything quieted down.

"Alright-y! It's time for the light to pick someone out of the crowd. Who will be lucky enough to get picked?" The announcer guy egged on the crowd from the stage. The spotlight moved throughout the crowd and was coming my way. Just as it stopped on me, I scooted over so it was on Max.

"Nope! The spotlight chose you buddy! Get on up here!" He yelled. Max stood up and pushed me all the way up to the stage. She's basically telling me to tell her I like her. I stepped on stage and the guy walked over to me.

"So, if you would, please state your name and age." He asked.

"Fang. Sixteen." I said into the MIC.

"Well Fang, you can't get out of it, so what song will you be singing?" He asked. I walked over and whispered the title of the song into his ear. I quickly added- "It was a dare from a fourteen year old, and I'm singing to a girl." I growled.

"That pretty lady that pushed you onstage?" He asked. I nodded.

"Go get her." He smirked at me. I walked over to the MIC stand and took a deep breath.

"Hey, so this is a song that is dedicated to my best friend, Max. Yo, lighting man! She's sitting on the stool at the counter." I called and immediately the light left me for Max. I chuckled.

"Wave Max." I smiled at her "This one's for you." I looked behind me to see the DJ smirking. I nodded my head as a sign to start the music. _This is it, no turning back._

I took a deep breath.

_Everybody's laughing in my mind  
>Rumors spreadin' 'bout this other guy<br>Do you do what you did when you did with me,  
>Does he love you the way I can?<br>Did you forget all the plans that you made with me  
>Cause baby I didn't<em>

That should be me holding your hand  
>That should be me making you laugh<br>That should be me this is so sad  
>That should be me that should be me<br>That should be me feeling your kiss  
>That should be me buying you gifts<br>This is so wrong  
>I can't go on<br>'Til you believe that  
>That should be me<br>That should be me

_You said you needed a little time for my mistakes  
>It's funny how you used that time to have me replaced<br>Did you think that I wouldn't see you out at the movies  
>What you doin' to me<br>You're taking him where we used to go  
>Now if you're tryin' to break my heart<br>It's working cause you know that  
><em>_[ Lyrics from: lyrics/j/justin_bieber/that_should_be_ ]__  
>That should be me holding your hand<br>That should be me making you laugh  
>That should be me this is so sad<br>That should be me that should be me  
>That should be me feeling your kiss<br>That should be me buying you gifts  
>This is so wrong<br>I can't go on  
>'Till you believe<br>That should be me_

I need to know should I fight for love  
>Or disarm<br>It's getting harder to shield  
>It's breaking my heart<p>

Ooooh, ohhh  
>That should be me holding your hand<br>That should be me making you laugh  
>That should be me this is so sad<br>That should be me that should be me  
>That should be me feeling your kiss<br>That should be me buying you gifts  
>This is so wrong<br>I can't go on  
>'Till you believe<br>That that should be me(Holding your hand)  
>That should be me<br>(The one making you laugh)  
>That should be me<br>That should be me  
>(Buying you flowers)<br>That should be me  
>(Talking for hours oh)<br>That should be me  
>That should be me<br>That should be me  
>Never should've let you go, I never should've let you go<br>That should be me, I never should've let you go  
>That should be me."<p>

I finished quietly. I opened my eyes to see Max with her mouth open. I gave her a small smile and my eyes traveled to see the proud faces of the group, and a very upset Dylan. I nodded my head to the crowd and made my way to Max. She was just staring at me in shock. I couldn't help my smirk.

"Aw, wasn't that sweet? He must really like her to sing JB in public." The MIC man laughed behind me.

"Fang…" Max whispered, but before she could finish, Dylan walked over.

"Are you hitting on my girl?" He snarled.

"She's not going be yours for long." I mumbled. Max turned to Dylan and stood up.

"Come with me." She said, pulling his hand behind her as she walked on stage.

* * *

><p><strong>_MAX_<strong>

I pulled Dylan onstage beside me, swiping the MIC. I stood at the front and he stood off to the side.

"Why hello people, as you know, my name is Max." I gave Fang a pointed look. "And this is my boyfriend Dylan." He waved to the crowd, completely confused. "Well Dylan and I have been having some problems, like: He's an over-protective, egotistical, arrogant jerk. And I've been thinking about breaking up with him for a while. So I want to hear how many people think I should break up with him?" I asked the crowd. Dylan gaped at me, eyes wide.

The crowd went wild. I guess they thought Fang's show was pretty entertaining.

"Well Dylan, You heard the crowd, and frankly, hear me: You are the most over-protective, Clingy, possessive, light-tempered guy I know! So bye-bye Dylan! We're over." I grinned into the MIC. Everyone cheered, my friends possibly the loudest. He stormed off of the stage and eventually out the door.

"And since I'm already up here, I'll keep my side of a deal." I smiled and walked over to the DJ, whispering in his ear. I came and stood front and center of the stage and nodded my head to the DJ. I locked eyes with Fang and smiled.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend ‒ she's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_'cause she doesn't get your humor like I do._

_I'm in the room ‒ it's a typical Tuesday night._

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like._

_She'll never know your story like I do._

_But she wears short skirts. I wear t-shirts._

_She's cheer captain. And I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time._

_If you could see that I'm the one_

_Who understands you_

_Been here all along_

_So why can't you see_

_you belong with me,_

_You belong with me?_

_Walking the streets_

_With you and your worn out jeans_

_I can't help thinking. This is how it ought to be._

_Laughing on a park bench_

_Thinking to myself, Hey, "Isn't this easy?"_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town._

_I haven't seen it in a while, since she brought you down._

_You say you're fine - I know you better than that._

_Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?_

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers._

_She's cheer captain, and I'm on the bleachers._

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_that what you're looking for has been here the whole time._

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see_

_You belong with me?_

_Standing by you_

_Waiting at your backdoor._

_All this time_

_How could you not know, baby_

_You belong with me,_

_You belong with me?_

_Oh, I remember you were driving to my house_

_In the middle of the night._

_I'm the one who makes you laugh, when you know you're about to cry._

_I know your favorite songs, and you tell me about your dreams._

_Think I know where you belong,_

_Think I know it's with me._

_Can't you see, that I'm the one who understands you?_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see_

_You belong with me?_

_Standing by you, waiting at your backdoor._

_All this time, how could you not know, baby,_

_You belong with me,_

_You belong with me."_

I smiled and walked off the spotlight followed me as I made my way over to Fang and our friends.

"If you didn't get it before, I like you." He whispered.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." I blushed. Fang just smiled at me. His special smile.

"Look I completely understand if you don't want-" I cut him off mid-rant.

"Shut up and kiss me, Fangles." I grinned. He smirked and did just that. I heard Iggy and Ari "Whooping" beside us and the girls squealed; the rest of the crowd went 'aww'. I smiled against Fang's lips. He pulled away and hugged me close to him.

"My plan worked after all." He mumbled. I looked up at him.

"What plan?" I asked skeptically, slightly humorously too.

"The plan to make you fall for me." He grinned.

"You're the one that sang the first song." I countered. He rolled his eyes.

"Either way."

"Okay, enough lovey-dovey stuff. Let's get out of here." Ari chuckled and started leading the way. Iggy put his arm around Ella's shoulders and followed. Fang looked down at me and smiled.

"Let's go." He said, putting his arm around me. This time it felt different though, a good different, definitely. I reached my hand up to hold his that was on my shoulder. We all exited and walked to Ari's car. Nudge sat on Ella's lap and I snuggled into Fang's side, his arm around me.

When we reached home, everyone walked inside. I was about to follow, but Fang grabbed my hand.

"Max, does this mean… we're… together?" He asked quietly, subconsciously rubbing small circles on the back of my hand; he was looking intently at me. I looked up at him.

"Do you honestly think we'd go through all _that_, and I wouldn't want to be? I thought you'd know me better." I teased. He smiled at me once again. He leaned down and kissed me. All this kissing Fang is going to have to take time to get used to. None-the-less, I kissed back with all the emotion I felt in that moment.

We pulled back slowly and Fang rested his forehead against mine.

"Good." He said. I laughed and walked inside, hand-in-hand with Fang. The first thing I get from Mom and Angel?

"Finally!" The screamed. Fang smirked and I blushed.

"See, everyone wants us to be together." He whispered in my ear. I rolled my eyes as we joined the rest of the group. Fang sat down first and pulled me against his chest.

"We need a name for our group." I said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Agreed." Ari laughed.

"What is something we have in common?" I asked. Everyone put on their thinking faces.

"Nothing."

"Nope."

"Zilch." My mom walked in as we came to the conclusion of nothing.

"I've got an idea, since I often call you a flock of crazies, you could call yourself the Flock for short." She smiled. I looked at everyone, they all nodded.

"Okay then, we are now the Flock."

"Of crazies!" Iggy shouted. We all burst out laughing. I leaned back onto Fang and yawned.

"You need sleep." He whispered in my ear. I nodded.

"I'm going to bed, goodnight all of you!" I called getting up, only to be pulled back by Fang. He stood up and pulled me into a hug.

"Good night, Max." He told me soothingly. He kissed my forehead, making me smile. I waved to all the rest of the Flock and went upstairs. I changed clothes and climbed in bed, smiling.

Fang and I were together.

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is. Goodbye Dylan, hello Fax. I really am sorry about not updating in however long. It's going to take me a little while to update now, becasue this is as far as i have written. But, since my writing has improved since I began writing this, I hope you'll like it more :) this means not as many grammatical errors, and it'll look a little more put together. <strong>

**On another note: I know the singing thing has nothing to do with the story, I just read a Fnfic where they sang to each other and had the That Should Be Me/You Belong With Me idea. **

**THIS WILL NOT ME A MUSIC FANFIC. It was totally random. They will not be singing again, just FYI. **

**Anyway, I hope my followers will stick with me, I sincerely apologize for the time issue. My life is crazy. **

**See ya next time, **

**-Eptastic.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! I apologize again. I know I hate it when authors don't post for a while, so I know you guys don't like it. Thank you so much for sticking with this story, it means a bunch! **

**disclaimer: No.**

* * *

><p><strong>_Monday morning_ Max POV_<strong>

I walked into school, hand in hand with Fang, immediately met by gasps and whispers. Everyone had heard about me dumping Dylan, but no one knew it was for Fang.

I tensed as everyone stared at us. Fang noticed and gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. We went to our lockers, only to be met by the girl… JJ?

"OMG! You two are together? You make the cutest couple!" She squealed like Nudge and Ella. I rolled my eyes as said girls ran over, excited expressions on their faces.

"OMG! Max, Fang! Have you heard? Lissa was seen making out with Dylan Sunday night!" They screamed in unison.

"Wow, didn't take him long." I shrugged. Fang wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and whispered "You either." I flipped around and smacked his chest lightly.

"That's your fault." I laughed, looking into his dark eyes, my heart melting at what I saw.

"And I don't regret a thing." He smiled and put a hand on the other side of my head, kissing me softly.

"Okay, cute but gross, we have to get to class, so break it up!" Ella said. I pulled away and grabbed my books, retaking Fang's hand and dragging him behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>_Skipping to lunch because it's boring 'til then_Fang POV_<strong>

I'm so incredibly happy, you know why? Yes, you probably do.

Right now, that reason and I were sitting at our lunch table. The Flock was sitting around the table, chattering and randomly screaming, like usual. Iggy and Ella made it official Sunday evening, so they were always together, someway, somehow. I still think there is something going on between Ari and Nudge… but I don't know. Max was leaning into my side, laughing at Iggy's now pudding-covered face. Ella, being the caring girlfriend she is, started wiping his face off, until he kissed her cheek, getting pudding on the side of her face.

"IGGY!" she shrieked. He just grinned at her, while she just rolled her eyes and wiped her face off. That sent Max into another round of laughter. I looked down and started eating again, when I felt Max tense next to me, I looked up to see a guy staring at her and making his way over.

"Hey Max, I heard you were single and was wondering if you'd like to go on a date sometime?" He asked, standing really close to her. Before Max could say anything, I stretched my arm across her shoulders, glaring _machetes _at him. I was too mad for "daggers".

"Boyfriend." Max said shortly. I smirked at the kid while he walked off, a dejected look on his face. Since all the guys have been looking at Max, I left my arm around her, and let me tell you, it is hard to eat with one hand. I never realized how much I use both of my hands to eat. I settled on eating some potato salad my mom made and a bag of chips.

Max seemed to noticed how I wasn't shoveling my food in and laughed.

"You can use your other hand." The others joined her laughing, realizing my predicament.

"No I can't." Note: it's also hard trying to talk with your mouth full without anything falling out.

"And why is that?" I sighed.

"Because, no one knows about us and all the guys have been eyeing you all day." It was Max's turn to sigh.

"You can fix that." Iggy smiled goofily at me. I somehow knew what he was thinking and got up, pushed our trays aside, and climbed on the table.

"YO!" I bellowed. The lunch room quieted down and looked at me, including Max, who stared up in horror.

"What are you doing?" She hissed. I smirked and ignored her, looking out to everyone.

"Some of you already know, but for those who obviously don't," I glared at the jock table. "I am dating Max, so try anything and I will murder you."

"Same for my girlfriend Ella!" Iggy jumped up beside me. Ella went red.

"Along with Ari, because they are both his sisters, got it?" I finished, practically growling. We must make a pretty dang scary team because the jock table just nodded their heads shakily and looked down at their food. We grinned triumphantly and jumped off the table, landing lightly.

"Did you have to do that?" Max looked at me.

"Yup." Iggy snickered and started eating. I nodded my head.

"He only did that so he could eat." Ari chuckled. I rolled my eyes and put my arm around Max exaggeratedly, smirking at him while I finished my food.

"Boys." The girls chorused.

* * *

><p><strong>_After School_<strong>

"So your birthday is in two weeks, and Valentine's day, you excited?" Max asked me as we walked in her bedroom. Everyone else had dispersed; Ella and Nudge to her room and Iggy and Ari were watching a football game downstairs.

Max walked over and laid on her bed, I climbed on beside her, but I plopped on my belly and she, on her back.

"Eh, I'm really hoping I get a car. As for valentine's day, I already have a valentine, so I'm set." I smiled at her, grabbing her hand. She fake gasped.

"What? Who is it?" She demanded with a humorous glint in her eyes. I propped myself up on my elbow and leaned over her.

"Just a beautiful girl, with big brown eyes and long blonde hair, I happen to really, really like her." I grinned stroking her hair. "Do you have a valentine?"

"Just a really hot, emo-looking dude that likes to sing Justin Bieber." She patted my cheek.

"Ha-ha very funny." She grinned back up at me. I leaned down to kiss her when we put a finger to my lips.

"Nun-uh, not until we go on an actual _date_, lover-boy." She raised her eyebrow at me. I felt my eyes widen.

"No fair!" I exclaimed. She smirked. I stood up, grabbing her hand and pulled her out of the room.

"Going on a date! Be back later!" I shouted as I ran down the stairs. I heard Iggy and Ari laugh as I made my way out to Ari's car.

"Ari! We're stealing your car!" Max yelled as she shut the door. I heard a faint "Hey!" but ignored it. I ran to the other side and opened her door, and then I went and got in my seat.

"So where are we going?" She asked. I smirked at her.

"Surprise."

"I just told you we're going on a date and you already have an idea?" I nodded.

"I've been planning our first date for a while, I just didn't know when to go do it." I turned on the radio, not wanting her to ask any more questions. She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5 came on and I started singing along.

The date was only five minutes away. When I pulled in, Max turned to me skeptically.

"Paintball?" I nodded.

"You are not a usual girl, so I couldn't take you on a usual date." I stated matter of fact-ly. I pulled my sweat shirt off and handed it to her. She looked down at her white V-neck and dark skinny jeans, and shrugged. I got out and jumped into the back quickly, jumping off the other side to open her door.

"You really are a gentleman, aren't you?" She asked. I smiled.

"Only for you M'lady." I held out my arm and she took it, giggling. I walked up to the sign in stand.

"Two please." I told the older man. He was staring at Max. I pushed her back lightly and stood in front.

"Sure. You're lucky, fields are empty." He said as he handed over two guns, two helmets and 500 paintballs.

I handed them to Max and gave her half of the paintballs. I gave her the pink ones just to annoy her.

"Ready, girlfriend?" I asked her. She smirked.

"Game on, boyfriend." I am never going to get used to Max calling me her boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>I promise to update soon! I'm free all week, so I will update soon so you can read the rest of the date ;]<strong>

**I really hope my sparse updating doesn't mean I lose followers/reviewers. And even though i don't really ask for reviews, if you do, it might inspire me to write more. **

**REVIEW SOME IDEAS YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE HAPPEN. :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Eptastic**


	24. Chapter 24

**Ok, so this might not count as in the same week, but my sister surprised me by saing we had to leave early firday morning to travel somewhere for the weekend. But! Here is the rest of the date! ;] and some cute faxy fluff. **

**HERE YA GO!**

**Disclaimer: Bleh. **

* * *

><p>"Come out, come out, wherever you are Fangy." Max taunted, ten minutes into the game. I had shot her once, while she hadn't hit me at all.<p>

I looked out and saw a flash of black and blonde, she must have rolled. I stealthily Ninja-walked around shields, peeking out the slightest bit to see if she had moved. I moved to the back row and snuck to where if I moved a few ahead, I was right behind her. I did so and pulled my gun up aiming, she was locked in place, looking for any sign of me. I smirked at the thought. Then I pulled the trigger three times. Once on the shoulder, once in the middle of her back and once, just for the heck of it, on her butt. She flipped around, immediately locking eyes with me. I smirked.

"Oh, you are so dead." She growled. She was going to murder me. When I turned around I felt a pang in the same places I shot her, only many more paintballs were used.

"At least I only shot you three times!" I called over my shoulder.

"I will own you!" She cackled like a mad person.

"Am I dating a mentally insane person?" I yelled as I dove for a shield, I flipped around and shot a few, missing her by inches.

"We're all mad here!" She laughed, quoting one of her favorite movies, Alice in Wonderland.

"Agreed!" I shot and hit her stomach, four times.

"Only two shots left for both of us!" She shouted. I stood and ran quickly for an X shaped blow-up. I peeked out to see Max with a thoughtful face on. I quirked an eyebrow at her. Then she jumped out of her hiding place and charged straight towards me. I brought my gun up but Max had plastered me with bullets, kamikaze style. I dropped my gun dramatically, crumpling to my knees. Max came up to me and used her pointer finger to push me backwards.

"I surrender." I held my hands up.

"Smart boy." She smirked and pulled me up.

"Food?" I asked. She nodded enthusiastically and bolted for the entrance. I chuckled and ran after her. We dropped off our gear and stumbled to the car.

"Where would you care to eat?" I asked.

"I'm in the mood for pizza." I nodded and started driving to the local pizzeria that was truly amazing. I pulled in and repeated the same routine and pulled Max inside. When we were seated, I sat opposite of her in the booth.

"So, having a good first date?" I asked hopeful.

"It's definitely an 'us' kind of date." She smiled. Confused, I just smiled back. A second later a blonde waitress walked over. She was a pretty girl, with long, curled, dark brown hair, and shining green eyes. Her face was caked with makeup, and her uniform shirt was unbuttoned so you could see down her shirt, and her skirt was a little too short, but the only girl I had eyes for was Max. The waitress, which I read her name tag to be Rachel, turned and thrust her chest in my direction, looking me up and down.

"Well hello there, what can I do for you?" She asked me, completely ignoring Max. I gestured to her.

"Max, you go first." I smiled. "Rachel" seemed a little startled, but grudgingly took Max's order. When she turned to me, I just kept my eyes on Max.

"I'll have a coke, and a large hamburger pizza." She fake-smiled and walked away.

"So I was thinking, what do you want for your birthday?" Max gazed over at me, her brown eyes glimmering in the light. She smiled lightly at me, which I returned.

"Nothing." I knew she wouldn't take that answer, Maximum Ride is too stubborn to listen to me. The mischievous look in her eye told me so.

"It's not going to work; I'm going to get you something." She raised a defying brow at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I told her as the waitress brought us our food. I made sure to keep my eyes on Max so Rachel would get the hint but she wouldn't stop! The second I got the bill, I paid and dragged Max out of the restaurant.

"You okay?" She looked skeptically at me.

"That girl was getting on my nerves." I explained as I pulled her over to Ari's truck. I heard her mumble, "You're not the only one." under her breath. I smirked and opened her door.

The ride home was a comfortable silence, other than both of us sneaking glances at the other. I parked and went to open her door, but she beat me to it.

"Enough chivalry." She grumbled.

"I am a gentleman, it's in my blood." I grinned cheekily at her. She rolled her eyes as I took her hand and led her to her door.

"Well I have to go do some homework, so this is farewell for now." She chuckled and leaned into hug me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and brought her close.

"Have I told you how ecstatic I am that you're mine?" I mumbled into her hair. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Same here." With that, I swooped in and kissed her. As I pulled away, her eyes were still closed, a look of happiness brightening her features. I grinned, and my heart warmed at the thought that she was like that because of _me._

"I took you on a date, I earned that." I smirked at her. She rolled her eyes and placed her hands on either side of my neck and brought my face down to her level and kissed me again.

"And I am nice enough to _give_ you that." She smiled.

"I bid you adieu, my lady. Until we meet again." I said, staring into her eyes.

"You're so corny." She hit my chest playfully.

"Only for you, Beautiful." I smiled, and to top it off, I grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles. She smiled and opened the door.

"Goodnight, Fangles." I smiled and walked back over to my house.

Best date ever.

**_Friday_ February 14****th****_ Fang_**

You know when you have those amazing dreams that you never want to wake up from? I was having one of those. I was just lying in bed, when I felt a familiar warmth cover my side. I felt something brush my lips, but they didn't leave. In fact, they started moving slowly. I immediately started kissing back, wrapping my arms around the amazing figure beside me, and pulling it over me. It was definitely a girl. I left my hands on her waist, holding her to me. I tilted my head so I could deepen the kiss, and the girl quickly responded. My hands traveled up her back and tangled in her hair, her own fingers got lost in mine.

Please, God, let this be real!

While I was begging God, the girl pulled pack. _How dare she? This is my dream!_

"Fang." A familiar voice whispered. I didn't want to lose the girl; I just gripped her tighter.

"Fang." They repeated. I finally opened one eye, only to see my gorgeous girlfriend.

"I'm so glad that was real." I breathed quietly. I guess she heard it though, because she laughed and leaned down to kiss me again. We pulled back and stared blissfully at each other.

"Happy birthday." She whispered breathlessly. I kissed her forehead.

"Thank you." She slid off of me and lay beside me, laying her head in the crook of my neck and resting her hand over my bare chest.

"As much as I like seeing you shirtless," I smirked. "Get up and put some clothes on! We have school." She told me. Now that I looked over her, she was wearing a tank top and basketball shorts, except the shorts were big and hung loose over her hips and her tank top had ridden up, showing a small portion of her tanned skin. I absentmindedly brought my hand over to her side and started rubbing small circles over the exposed skin of her hips. In response, she started trailing feather-light fingers over my chest, leaving a tingling sensation in their wake.

After laying there in a comfortable silence, _she_ decided we needed to get up. I shrugged my basketball-shorts clad (ever since Max came in my room that one morning, I've slept in actual shorts) self, up and stretched.

"Why are you so hot?" Max muttered. I turned around to smirk at her. I pulled her to her feet and hugged her loosely.

"I can't help that my body's hot, but at least your gorgeousness compliments mine." I chuckled. She smiled flirtatiously up at me.

"You really think I'm gorgeous?" She whispered. I ran my hands down her back, stopping at her hips.

"The most beautiful girl I have ever, ever laid eyes on. Seeing your beautiful face makes life worth living." I mumbled, kissing her neck. I felt her jaw move, signaling that she was smiling.

"Alright, you go back to your house and I'll get ready. I'll be at your house in fifteen minutes, okay?" She nodded and gave me one last kiss before climbing out of my window.

I sighed contentedly and walked into the bathroom, shucking what little clothes I had and climbing in the steaming hot shower. When I was clean, I stepped out and wrapped a towel around my waist. I brushed my teeth and went to my room, pulling on my black jeans, a gray shirt and my black leather jacket. Grabbing my backpack and phone, I took headed downstairs to the kitchen, only to find my mother holding a small muffin with a candle in it.

"Blow." I did as told and she pulled the candle out and handed me my birthday muffin. I ate it eagerly, a smile on my face.

"Happy birthday Zane." She smiled and hugged the stuffing out of me.

"Thanks mom." I said, hugging her back. When she pulled away, she dangled something shiny in front of me. I took a closer look, only to see a pair of motorcycle keys. My eyes widened and I heard some kind of noise come from my mouth.

"Oh my God! Thank you so much mom!" I almost squealed like a little girl. At that moment my father walked out.

"Happy?" He asked.

"Heck yea!" I said. He laughed and clapped me on the shoulder.

"Happy birthday son." After I thanked him and ran out the door. I ran past my new baby. She was all black, just the way I liked it. If I wasn't Fang, I would've jumped up and down right then. Instead I calmly walked away and to Max's door. I didn't bother to knock, everyone knows I'm here of a morning. But this morning, I was greeted by the whole Flock.

"Happy birthday!" They all yelled. I think Iggy was the loudest. I gave everyone a small smile. Max walked over to me, wearing black skinny jeans and a white T-shirt, which said 'Rock It' in simple gray block letters, and a leather jacket. Guess we're matching today.I wrapped an arm around her.

"You two look like a cute emo couple! With your emo hair styles and all the black, you could totally pull it off." Nudge commented.

"If only Fang had snake bites. That'd be so hot." Ella added. I just smirked while Max shot a warning glance at her sister.

"Back off, sister, this one's mine. You've got your own." Ella blushed as she said that. Iggy walked up beside her with an offended face.

"Ella? How dare you?! I thought what we had was special!" He shrieked dramatically. I rolled my eyes and slapped him upside the head. Ella rolled her eyes also, but held off the slapping. She simply took his hand and leaned into his side.

I leaned over to Max, and whispered in her ear.

"How bout we ditch them and go to school on my birthday present?" I asked.

"They got it for you?" She asked. I nodded. She threw her arms around my neck.

"Congrats on the first car-thingy-majig! We can finally stop being squished in Ari's tiny truck!" This caused everyone to look at us.

"What'd you get?" Ari spoke up, peeking over Iggy's tall shoulder.

"Two-thousand-six Kawasaki Ninja. All black." Ari and Iggy nodded their heads in approval.

"Fitting. The whole Ninja thing." Nudge giggled. I rolled my eyes at her.

"You're still a cheater; I can't get my license 'til May!" Max whined. I chuckled and kissed her temple.

"I'll drive you anywhere you want to go." She seemed to contemplate this, and smiled.

"Okay, you're forgiven!" The Flock chuckled and exited the house. Max and I ran to my new Ninja, and climbed on, Max wrapped her arms tightly around my waist. I put on my aviators and pulled out, loving the sound of the engine revving.

When we pulled into the school's parking lot, everyone seemed to be staring at my new bike, wondering who was on it. I parked in a spot that was close to the front, and in sight of everyone.

"Is it just me, or is everyone staring?" Max asked from behind me.

"I have a hot bike." I stated simply. She rolled her eyes and slid off the back. I followed her lead and climbed off. I heard various gasps and whispers. I just joined Max's side and slung my arm over her shoulders. She smiled up and me and leant against my side.

When we entered the building, I was met by someone jumping in my arms.

"HAPPY VALENTINES DAY, FANGY!" Lissa shrieked at me. I just stood still, shocked, until she was forcefully removed, courtesy of Max.

"Paws off, Gaga-minion." Max growled and glared. I just side-stepped Lissa, grabbed Max's hand, and pulled her behind me. Lissa just huffed and stalked away. When we approached our lockers, I opened mine and grabbed the flowers I had Iggy stash in there, and hid them behind me. I gently pushed Max against her locker, and put one arm beside her head, and offered her the flowers with the other.

"Max, will you be my valentine?" I whispered. She met my eyes and took the flowers from me.

"I thought we established this already?" She giggled. I shrugged in response. She stood on her tippy-toes and kissed my cheek.

"Of course I will." After her response, we started walking to homeroom, hand in hand. When we got there, I noticed Dylan was glaring at us in the back of the room. I just smirked in his direction and took my seat with Max beside me. I looked around to see everyone had some kind of pink or red on; most of the girls had hearts and flowers on their hair clips and such. That's what I don't like about my birthday, everyone is always wearing pink and hearts. It's sickening.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading ^_^ I don't know when I'll update the next chapter, but it may be while. it is officiaally the last chapter I have written, so I have to get over my writers block and finish this story :) <strong>

**Review? :) **

**-Eptastic**


End file.
